


Sinful Sweets

by torturousdaydreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bakery AU, Chubby Marco Bodt, Chubby Marco Bott, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of a BDSM relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousdaydreams/pseuds/torturousdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt has had very few good experiences with romance, and it's left him a bit wary of good things. He meets an energetic, albeit foul mouthed baker, and hopes that things can be better this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sinful Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be a slow build fic. I'm still working on the finer details, but I do have a clear direction that I plan on taking this.

 “You’ve let yourself go.” He said none too kindly. “I have to close my eyes any time I touch you, and I can’t stand it anymore.” I wanted to shout at him. Tell him that the stress I was dealing with was becoming too much to bear. It was too much to handle alone, too heavy a burden, much like the weight I’d put on. Hardly a sound passed my lips as I tried so hard to tell him how much it was all hurting me. I’d known for quite a long time that this was coming and I just wanted someone to help me. I had wanted so badly to make him understand even a little, but it got harder the more he spoke. He was only adding to the shame and guilt I was already feeling, piling it on until I was drowning in it.

It’d happened more than five years ago and the memories still chased me while I slept. All the words, insults, and cutting things I had wanted to say, maybe even now, stayed in my mind and never went past my tongue. I wiped my forehead and tried to catch my breath. Just shake it off, Marco. I shut off the alarm and got into the shower.

As I’m rinsing the stray bits of shaving cream my phone rang. Chuckling to myself, I answered. “Yes Bertholdt?”

“I was just wondering if you were coming in to work today?”

“I’m on the schedule, aren’t I?”

“Yes but…”

“Then I’ll be there.”

He started to stammer, and I could just imagine him beginning to sweat nervously.

“It’s fine. I’m leaving after I get some breakfast.”

“Okay. Please let me know if you need to call out. I know that you have plans tonight, and I wasn’t sure if… ” He paused and made a soft whimper of pain. “No Reiner, I’m not asking him that. Ask him yourself.”

I hear rustling then Reiner’s voice. “So Marco think you’re gonna get lucky tonight?”

“Have you seen how hot I am?” I can’t help but smile. _Fake it till you make it_ , I remind myself. Self esteem had been a stumbling block for so long and still was from time to time but countless self help books cannot be wrong. So, instead of giving into the pathetic sense of worth that sometimes weighs me down, I pretend that I am a sexy cherub.

“Yeah, yeah. Just get your ass here before Bertl hyperventilates.”

“We don’t open for another two hours.” I hear more rustling and muffled conversation.

“I had some ideas for displays that I wanted to go over with you.” Bertholdt still sounded worried.

“Alright. I’ll get breakfast on the way then. Did you guys want anything?”

Reiner took the phone back. “Not the usual place. There’s this bakery Annie told me about. Get donuts or muffins or some shit like that.”

“Coffee too?”

“No.”

“Okay. Can you text me the address?”

“Sure, see you in a bit.”

 

* * *

 

The ‘Sinful Sweets’ bakery was only a few minutes’ drive from work. A bell attached to the door rung loudly when I stepped inside. The smell was heavenly and surrounded me like a warm blanket. It was layers of sugary goodness; donuts, pastries, cakes, pies, breads… At this rate I’d never want to leave. I felt like I was putting on pounds just soaking in the ambiance.

“Connie, no, I keep telling you, that’s not how it fucking works!” I heard someone shouting. Not a very good first impression.

“Shut the fuck up Jean, you have customers, I’ll take care of this.”

“So help me god Connie, if I have to call the manufacturer again because of you, I’m demoting your ass.”

“Oh please. You need me here.”

The one I assumed was Jean opened the kitchen door and smiled at me. “I um, don’t suppose you can ignore that just now, could you?” Why did he have to be so handsome? The green bandana he wore over his dark blond hair really brought out the green in his hazel eyes. Attractive people made me so nervous. I must have sat there staring at him like an idiot for a bit too long. He finally broke the awkward silence. “So what can I get you?”

I shoved down any suggestive lines that popped into my head. “Uh…” He’s really handsome. His face was all sinuous lines that I wanted to explore with my fingertips. Was that flour stuck to his eyelashes? Why did that make him seem even more attractive? _Get a hold of yourself Marco_.

“Do you need a minute? Just take a look at the cases here and ring the bell when you know. I might have to see about that idiot in the kitchen. Sorry.” As he turned, I managed to take a peek at his ass. _You could bounce a quarter off of that thing_.

He walked through the door and I heard Connie again. “You say that shit like I can’t fucking hear you.”

“Not so damn loud!”

“Since when do you care what the customers think about something other than your food?”

“Just shut up! Oh my fucking god.”

“What, is he cute or something?” I felt my face heat up and I loosened my scarf. I’d been described as cute a few times but usually only in a sympathetic way that means that the person had no real interest in me.

“Just shut up, Connie.” He said a bit more quietly.

“Why are you two always arguing?” I heard a woman’s voice.

“Can you tell your idiot of a husband to stop shouting when we have a customer?”

“Well why did you just leave them out there?” The kitchen door swung open.“Hi. Do you know what you want?” The embroidery on her chef’s jacket said Sasha. Her auburn hair was tied in a ponytail, but a few wavy strands had escaped. God, was everyone who worked here pretty?

“Donuts and some pastries please.”

“Any particular ones?”

“A few cider donuts, some chocolate beignets and for the pastries a few of the chestnut cream and some pear tarts too, please.”

“Very good choices.” She smiled brightly as she pulled two pink paper boxes off the shelf and unfolded them. “Don’t worry about those guys in the kitchen. They know their stuff, even if they’re rowdy.” She said softly while wrapping twine around the boxes.

“You’re the best here, Sasha!” Connie shouted from the kitchen.

“Get back to work, you idiot!” Jean shot back at him. I couldn’t help smiling.

The camaraderie within the small bakery warmed my heart. Or maybe I’m just too much of a romantic. I flushed slightly when I thought about Jean’s butt. It really did seem firm and tight and… s _ettle down, Marco_.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my fucking god, these are delicious.” Reiner gushed as he made noises that seemed to embarrass Bertholdt.

“Do you have to be that loud?” He whispered to his boyfriend.

“Have you tried these ones?” Reiner pushed the pear pastry towards Bertholdt’s face.

He tried to swat it away. “Fine, okay.” After taking a bite Bertholdt tried to muffle a groan. “That really is good.”

“I fucking told you.” Reiner turned to me. “So how much was it?”

“You’re kidding right?” He rolled his eyes.

“Your generosity is going to be the death of you, Marco.”

“So what were the displays you wanted me to look over, Bertholdt?”

“Here.” Bertholdt handed me a few papers.

“Blind date with a book?” I asked.

“Is it weird?” He shifted his weight nervously.

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s a great idea. I think we have some brown paper in the supply closet. God knows why.”

“You don’t mind writing the descriptions, do you?” Bertholdt smiled at me hopefully.

“You have the neatest handwriting here.” Reiner chimed in, as he slid his hand towards his boyfriend’s ass. Bertholdt quickly slapped his hand away.

“Not now.” He whispered.

“Oh please, like Marco’s never seen us doing worse.” The blond smirked as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I’d rather like to forget about that, Reiner.” I called as I headed to get the paper.

Usually I managed to peruse the supply closet without thinking of the time I saw Reiner with what looked like four of his fingers knuckle deep in Bertholdt, who at the time had his pants around his ankles. Today was not one of those times. My face felt hot and I undid the second button of my shirt. Bertholdt had really seemed to be enjoying himself that time. _Stop thinking about that!_ I really needed to let off some steam. My thoughts at the bakery embarrassed even myself.

 

 

* * *

 

My clothes didn’t seem as tight as they used to, but nothing looked right. The time my date and I had agreed to meet was fast approaching, and I was still trying to decide on the right thing to wear. Nothing with patterns, nothing too bright. I settled on a navy blue sweater and khaki pants. My stomach rolls weren’t as noticeable in darker colors. I was a few minutes late.

“You’re not what I expected.” He murmured as I sat down.

“Is that bad?” I tried to smile despite what I knew was coming.

“I didn’t think you’d be so…”

“Go ahead, say it.”

“Look, I’m not trying to offend you or anything.”

“But that’s exactly what you’re doing. Let’s not waste time. I’m fat, you’re shocked.”

“I, look, just…”

“I guess neither of us got what we wanted.” I forced a smile. “Better luck next time.” I stood and put my coat back on.

 

* * *

 

After getting home, I put on some pajamas and ordered a pizza. Watching Tangled helped to keep me from moping all evening. This had been the fourth consecutive date this year where the guy ended up being a total jackwagon. _What’s a chubby guy gotta do to get a date?_ I’m sure all of those jerks would tell me to simply go on a diet and exercise. It’s easier said than done. _When had these peanut butter cookies appeared in my hands?_ Old habits really die hard. _Why the hell are these things even in here?_ I gathered nearly all of the junk food I had hidden away in various places across the apartment and threw it out. Maybe this was the start of something better, a new chapter in the life of Marco Bodt. I can only hope.


	2. It's not a problem until it's a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco grows more and more fond of Jean, and begins to hope for something more in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Out of breath* Did I make it in time for Red Beanie Thursday? I hope you guys enjoy this addition to the story.

I stood shuffling my feet while I listened to Jean and Connie argue in the kitchen.

“What did you just say?” Jean’s voice bespoke of his patience wearing thin.

“That’s what they said.” Connie sighed. “I don’t really know what that means.”

“You’re fucking kidding me. There’s no fucking way they said that. You’re a goddamn liar!” I had to stifle a laugh. _Poor Jean_.

“How dare you!” Connie gasped in mock surprise.

“I bet you didn’t even take the damn call, did you?”

I heard a woman’s hysterical laughter. “God, you should’ve seen your face, Jean.” Sasha said breathlessly. “Just go help the customer out there. I think that guy is back.”

I heard a struggle and soon Jean was stumbling from being pushed out the door.

 _God, he was adorable._ “Back again?” He grinned.

“Oh c’mon, I haven’t been here that often, have I?” I felt my face warming, despite willing it otherwise. “My coworkers and I just really love your stuff. They’re constantly telling me to pick some up on the way there. I swear I’ve gained about ten pounds in the past few weeks.” I pulled my gaze from the floor and looked at Jean once more.

His face was red. “Stuff like that doesn’t matter!” He seemed shocked at the volume of his voice. “Sorry.” He said softly and smiled. “What can I get for you?”

 _Oh, I don’t know, maybe your phone number_ … “Surprise me.”

He disappeared behind the counter. “Is it too early in the day for cookies?”

“God, I really shouldn’t spoil myself like that at this hour.” I chuckled.

“I don’t think it’s ever too early for cookies.” He brings a large pink box to the counter and begins tying it with twine. As he hands the box to me, he pauses. “I’m Jean by the way.”

“I might have guessed that.” I smirked and gestured to the chef’s jacket he was wearing today with his name on it.

“Yeah, I forgot about that.” His brow wrinkled.

“I’m Marco. It’s nice to meet you, Jean.”

“In the box, there’s some chocolate/banana/coconut Danish, orange/cranberry scones, apple muffins and some madeleines; if you um, wanted to know for next time.”

“Thanks Jean.” I smiled at him.  

* * *

 I caught myself daydreaming while watching the front desk in the library.

“You seem better, Marco.” Bertholdt whispered to me.

“What do you mean?” I was a little confused.

“You seemed kind of depressed before…” He tilted his head and had an expression somewhere between concern and confusion.

“Thank you, Bertholdt.”

“Oh um, you’re welcome. And thanks for breakfast. Reiner won’t stop talking about how good the food from that bakery is. We can pick it up next time…”

“No!” I shocked Bertholdt as well as myself. I hadn’t meant to raise my voice above a whisper. “I-it’s fine, I don’t mind going.” I was getting warm, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the temperature in the library.

The phone at the circulation desk rang and before I could answer, I heard a familiar voice. “How’s my little sub doing with the plug?” Reiner crooned.

I covered my face with my free hand and sighed. “This is Marco. Give me a second.” I passed the phone to Bertholdt. _What the heck is a plug?_ It sounded like something sexual the way he’s said it… Reiner’s never had much discretion in the workplace, and it was hardly a secret that he and Bertholdt were in a relationship that might seem unusual to some.

I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I needed a moment to compose myself. My mind wandered to the time I came by afterhours to pick up some documents, and found Bertholdt bent over Reiner’s lap, getting spanked. He’d been moaning very loudly. Thank god they hadn’t seen me that time. It’d been incredibly awkward for me and I found it difficult to look either of them in the eye for several days following.

I was still trying to cool down when I heard something loud. Reiner had Bertholdt crushed between him and the wall, and they were oblivious to all else while they kissed. I got caught up in their momentum for just a second then cleared my throat. “Please tell me you didn’t leave the part timers out there to man the desks…”

Reiner pulled away slowly, his hand still under his boyfriend’s shirt. “Maybe?” He smirked shamelessly.

 _How the hell does anything around here get done with these two?_ I sighed, and watched Bertholdt cover his face in embarrassment.

“Sorry Marco.” The brunet mumbled.

“I really doubt you’re to blame here, Bertholdt.” I shook my head and smiled.

“Won’t happen again, Marco.” Reiner winked at me as I walked towards the door.

Polite chastisement had no effect on him, and he went right back to kissing his boyfriend. _They just can’t keep their hands off each other_. I sighed heavily. Reiner’s passion may be a hindrance to his productivity in the workplace, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want someone to care about me like he cares about Bertholdt. _Maybe not in the exact same way…_  

* * *

 Between witnessing Reiner and Bertholdt paw at each other like horny teenagers and seeing an attractive man almost daily... It's enough to get me a little hot under the collar.  _I'm only human. And I have needs._ I finished washing myself off, but my hands lingered on my growing erection.  _I really need to do something about this, before I lose it._

The hot water beat against my back as I leaned against the tiled wall. I alternated between stroking my cock and massaging the head. I ran my thumb over the vein just under the head and my nail grazed the skin. My moans echoed off the walls as I got closer the arousal made my stomach tighten and my legs clench. Almost there; my movements grew faster then became erratic as my cum shot onto the cool tiles.

“Shit.” I whispered as I tried to remain standing. My ears were ringing, or maybe that was the phone. 

* * *

 The bakery smelled as wonderful as it always did. Jean had been flipping through a magazine, and looked up when the bell rang as I stepped inside. He was smirking.

“You look like the cat who ate the canary, Jean.” I couldn’t help but blush under his gaze. _It wasn’t my fault; it’s just an honest reaction. He’s an attractive man, I can’t help but notice._

“It’s been a slow morning.” He hadn’t even asked what I wanted and had already began loading up a paper box full of pastries. “Mini linzer tarts, pain au chocolat, and cranberry rugelach.”

“I don’t know what any of that stuff is.” I mumbled while adjusting my scarf.

“You’ll like them.” He leaned on the counter and grinned.

“You sound pretty confident, Jean.”

“Maybe.” Was he blushing? _No. That’s just not possible. I mean, I know I have some good qualities, but there was no way that this hot guy was blushing because of me._

“Is there a pretty girl behind me?” I chuckled.

“What?” He looked puzzled.

“You’re blushing.” I whispered.

“Oh.” He started rubbing the back of his neck. “No, it’s nothing like that.”

“Is it because of me?” I asked jokingly. He went pale and seemed a bit stunned. An awkward silence lingered for a few moments. “Sorry I was just-” He muttered something. “What?”

“Maybe it was!” I jumped and he slapped his forehead. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “I didn’t mean to be so loud. God. I’m really bad at this.” I tilted my head in confusion. _What the hell was he talking about?_ “I was just going to compliment you.” He said as he covered his face. “You’re a nice guy, Marco.”

“Oh. Thanks very much.” I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face. _Calm the heck down, Marco. He’s just being nice_.

As he rung up the food, I kept staring at his mouth and how he was biting his bottom lip... _Am I really crushing on this guy I barely know?_ I sighed heavily.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Just thinking that it’s going to be a long day.” The lie just slipped past my tongue and I felt my face get red.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope this stuff will help, then.” He pointed to the box.

“Thank you. Have a good day, Jean.”

“You too, Marco.” 

* * *

  I brought the box of sweets to the break room and opened it. As always everything looked delicious. I saw some pink paper buried in the corner. After I pulled out what was a small parcel and I noticed it had something scribbled on it.

_For Marco._

Next to my name was a smiley face with freckles. I felt like I would melt into the floor. It was peanut butter cookies. _How could he possibly know that they were my favorite? Great. Now I’m going to like him even more._


	3. Celebrations and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes an external force to get things started. Connie and Reiner's meddling yields something that will be very good for both Jean and Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to get an update finished weekly. (Sorry they aren't very long chapters.) Thanks so much everyone for your interest in this fic. It is very dear to me, especially chubby Marco. (Because there really needs to be more fics out there about him.) 
> 
> A very big thank you to my tumblr friends; [valkyrie-reborn](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/) for giving great advice and [ask-irl-french-jean](http://ask-irl-french-jean.tumblr.com/) for making sure my details on French culture are accurate. Couldn't do this without either of you, so thank you guys so much!

“Trouble in paradise, Bertholdt?” I nudged the brunet out of his daze and grinned at him. For once we were alone at the desk.

 “No, I’m just a little worn out.” He sighed. “Try not to sound so happy about possible relationship troubles, Marco.” He smiled gently. “It’s unlike you.”

 “Can you really blame me? He’s all over you, even during working hours.” I whispered as loud as I dared.

 “It’s okay to be jealous, Marco.” Reiner quipped as he pushed the cart of books on hold, behind the circulation desk.

 I was not amused and narrowed my eyes at him. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

 “If you say so.” He looked pleased with himself, and his smile was infectious. “Marco, come with me.” Reiner gestured towards the break room.

 “What is it?” Reiner seemed to be distracted. I followed his gaze; he was watching the door closely.

 “Sorry, I just didn’t want to be overheard.” Reiner whispered conspiratorially.

 I couldn’t hide the confusion from my face. “What is this about, Reiner?”

 “It’s kind of a special day for me and Bertholdt. And I guess he thinks I forgot or something.” He began rubbing his neck.

 “Is that why he’s so down?” I watched Reiner as he nodded.

 “So I wanted to do something special tonight and get something from the bakery, to celebrate. And I was hoping you could help me pick something out?” He kept glancing at the door.

 “… you want my help?” I raised a brow.

 Reiner nodded eagerly. “So can you do it?”

 “If you’ll do something for me.” Reiner balked. I guess it was a little unusual for me to ask something in return, not that he’d ever been one to refuse someone a favor.

 “Sure, name it.”

 “Stop the PDA.” I crossed my arms.

 “All of it?” He whispered harshly. “That’s a lot to ask, Marco.”

 “This is the workplace, Reiner.” He stared at me imploringly with his stupid honey brown eyes and I couldn’t help but roll my own. “Fine, limit it to your breaks and only if it’s not busy here.”

 Reiner clenched his fist in a victory pose. “Thanks, man.”

 I narrowed my eyes again. “Don’t make me regret this.”

 He smiled slyly. “I really appreciate it.”

 It didn’t seem like a big deal to me, but I nodded all the same.

* * *

 

As we approached the bakery, I nudged Reiner. “So what’s so special about today?”

“Oh.” He was positively beaming. “It’s been five years since I collared him.”

My face went pink. “Please don’t try to get them to write that on a cake.”  He nodded and opened the door for me.

Jean nodded at me politely as he brought his attention back to two men sitting at the table by the door, who were sampling several different cakes. One had dark hair and a mean look to him. He was a little intimidating, and my heart went out to Jean who seemed to be readying himself for criticism. The second man was blonde, very handsome.

 “So what do you guys think about these?” Jean’s fingers danced along his other hand, which he held behind his back.

 “They’re okay.” The dark haired one said.

 “Don’t be ridiculous, Levi.” He turned to Jean. “They’re delicious; he just likes being fussy.”

 “Shut up, Erwin.” The one called Levi sounded a bit flustered.

 “When’s the ceremony?” Jean asked softly.

 “March thirteenth.” Erwin answered smoothly. I could see him in the reflection of one of the cases as he put his hand over Levi’s.

 “Do you think you can get it done?” Levi deadpanned.

 “Yes, sir.” He flipped through a small notepad that had been in his apron. “Excuse me a minute.” He turned towards the kitchen. “Connie!”

 “What do you want?!” He shouted, still behind the door.

 “Please get out here.” He didn’t yell this time.

 A very tan, short, bald man stepped out from the door. He was handsome too, with hazel eyes similar to Jean’s. He was quite muscular as well. _Well that confirms it; everyone who works here is attractive._ “Fuck.” Connie murmured, and froze once he saw Reiner and me standing at the counter.

 Reiner looked up and seemed surprised. “Connie Springer.” He tried very poorly to hide a smile. Connie just looked really uncomfortable and sighed shortly.

 “Do you two know each other?” I asked softly, trying not to disturb the couple by the door.

 “You could say that.” Reiner mused. “We used to date.”

 “Oh my god, shut up, please.” Connie covered his face.

 “So what have you been up to? Are you still with that girl? I think she had brown hair and was always talking about food.”

 “Sasha. And we’re married now.” He glared at Reiner. “Did Bertholdt get fed up with your shit yet?”

 “Not yet.” Reiner had no shame. I felt secondhand embarrassment.

 “Well, what the hell do you want?” Connie spat. “And who’s that? You cheating on Bertholdt or something?” He frowned at the blonde.

 Reiner threw his arm around me. “Oh, this is Marco.”

 I smiled weakly at Connie. “Hello Connie.” I said softly.

 “He’s here to help me pick something for Bertl.” Reiner gripped my shoulder tightly. _Was he nervous or something? No way. Reiner? Not possible._ “He’s a friend of ours. I’m surprised you haven’t seen him before. He stops by here on his way to work like four times a week.”

 I felt a blush spreading all the way to my ears, and my gaze fell to the floor. _Always saying unnecessary things._ I elbowed Reiner in the ribs and whispered only loud enough for him to hear. “Shut up.”

 “Oh, you must be the one Jean usually takes care of.” Connie waggled his eyebrows at Reiner.

 I covered my face and it felt heated under my touch.

 “Takes care of him, huh?” Reiner asked, and punched my shoulder lightly, which wasn’t easy for a man of his strength.

 I looked over my shoulder and saw Jean standing outside, waving goodbye to the soon-to-be married couple. I hadn’t even heard them leave. _Too absorbed in my embarrassment, I suppose._

“Yeah, Jean’s a bit sweet on ‘em.” Connie smirked. _Not possible. Was he making fun of me? No, Connie seemed nice, he wouldn’t say something like that… unless he was poking fun at Jean._

 “Well what do you know?” Reiner chuckled. The bell above the door announced Jean as he reentered the bakery. “So you like my friend here, huh? Jean was it?” Reiner asked him.

 He wrapped his arm around me again, and I slapped his hand. “Please stop talking.” I admonished him.

 “So what if I do?!” Jean replied fiercely, flushed to the ears. “Something wrong with that?” He raised his chin, almost challenging the muscled blond.

 Reiner turned to me. “You’re welcome.” He whispered to me and then turned his attention back to Jean. “He’s all yours.” Reiner gently steered me towards Jean.

 Reiner went back to talking to Connie. _That enormous jerk! Come back and fix this mess!_ I wanted to shout at him.

 “I’m really sorry Jean. He’s kind of…”

 “Don’t worry about it.” He bit his lip and looked away. “I guess it’s all out there, huh?”

 “Do you really like me?” I tried to hide the hope I imagined was in my eyes. Jean nodded. “Even though I’m…” I couldn’t bring myself to use the word I’d heard so often to describe my body, not the person I am.

 “Things like that don’t matter, Marco. You’re you, fuck what other people think.” He rubbed the back of his neck. _I guess that’s something he does when he’s nervous. Why the heck was he nervous? Who would turn down such a handsome guy?_ “Did you uh, want to have coffee or something after I close up here?”

 I stood there stunned. I couldn’t even manage to stammer out a reply so I nodded.

 He flashed the most enticing grin I’d ever seen. “Have a seat. It’ll just be a few minutes.”

 “See you on Monday, Marco.” Reiner looked way too pleased with himself as he left. I frowned at him but nodded.

 I sat at the table messing around with my phone. _Keep your hands busy; don’t think too hard, Marco. It’s just coffee. You’ve had coffee before, just calm down._ Connie shouting a goodbye to Jean broke me away from my stupor. Jean pulled the shades closed then returned to the kitchen after smiling at me. _Deep breaths, Marco. Don’t blow him. Uh… Don’t blow IT._ _That’s what I’d meant to think…_ I slapped my forehead and leaned against the table. I heard the soft clatter of a cup and saucer being placed in front of me, along with a plate of some kind of cake. He set his own portion at the table and sat down. My mouth was dry and polite conversation was the furthest thing from my mind. 

“You seemed like a hot chocolate kind of guy to me.” I looked up at Jean as he spoke.

 I nodded dumbly. “Uh, yeah.” I pointed at the cake. “So what’s this?”

 “Mille-feuille.”

 “Is it French?” I asked. He nodded. “Do you speak French?” I bit my lip.

 “J’adore les tâches de rousseurs sur ton adorable visage.” His ears were red, and he stared at his plate while he said it.

 “I think I heard the word adorable in there somewhere.” I chuckled nervously.

 “Yeah.” He took a sip from his cup.

 “What’d you say?” I clenched my fingers under the table.

 “It’s embarrassing.” He mumbled.

 “Well, it’s only me here.” I replied softly.

 “Promise you won’t laugh?” He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes.

 I nodded and smiled at him. I reached across the table and touched his hand. “So what did you say?”

 “I like the freckles on your adorable face.” He grumbled and covered his face with his free hand. I felt my palms getting a bit damp and pulled away to wipe them on my pants. “Fuck. I messed up already, didn’t I?” He frowned to himself.

 “You’re not the only one who’s nervous, Jean.” I took a sip of the hot chocolate. It was divine. A rich, sweet chocolate flavor coated my tongue. “Thank you for the compliment.” I hesitated. _To heck with it, I’m just gonna go out there and say it._ “I hope there’s more to come.” I quickly put a forkful of the cake in my mouth before I could embarrass myself further.

 Jean laughed happily. “Well, you are pretty damn adorable, Marco.”

 I washed the cake down with more hot chocolate. _God, it tasted so good!_ “You’re not so bad, yourself.” I grinned.

 “I’m glad you like the cake and cocoa.” He whispered.

 “How could you tell?” I raised a brow.

 “Oh, uh, nothing.” He replied.

 “C’mon, Jean. You can be honest with me.”

 “You were going ‘mmm’ when you were eating and drinking.” He stared at the shades over the window.

  _There’s no way he’s half as embarrassed as I am right now._ “Oh god, was I really?”

 “Yeah, it was really cute.” He met my gaze and smiled warmly.  _Why does it look like his eyes are sparkling? Calm the heck down, Marco._ “Thanks.” My stomach couldn’t decide between butterflies and knots. _Why is it so hard to make polite conversation with an attractive man?_

“So what do you like to do in your time off?”

 He smirked. “I don’t really have a lot of time off, to be honest.”

 “And you’re spending some with me? I feel honored, Jean.”

 “I like making time for someone I think is special.” He laced his fingers with mine.

 “Such a sweet talker.”

 “I’m a baker, I have to be sweet.” He mused. Indecent thoughts swam through my head. _Really need to do something about that when I get home…_

“Do you like being a baker?” He nodded. “I’m a librarian.” 

He groaned. “You’re nothing like the librarians I’ve met before.”

 I chuckled. “Is that a bad thing?”

 “Not at all, you’re way more interesting. And cuter.” I pulled my hand away and stood up. Jean looked puzzled. I slid my fingers over his cheek, then behind his ear as I pressed my lips against his softly.

 “Thank you.” I whispered.

 “You’re welcome.” He murmured breathlessly. “I’m still so nervous.” He nuzzled into my touch.

 “Me too.” I admitted.

 Jean yawned loudly and tried to cover his mouth. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.” I giggled at him. “It’s just that I get up around three am to start prepping for the day, and… yeah… I’m really sorry.”

 “Do you need a ride home?” I moved my hand into his.

 He nodded, yawning again. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

 “Of course not.” I smiled and began to gather the plates and cups.

 “No, don’t worry about it. I’ll get Connie to take care of it tomorrow.” He got up and took my hand again. “Let’s go.”


	4. Freckles and the Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean enjoys indulging his boyfriend, and Marco is nearly helpless to the attack of peanut butter and chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the update. I take all your comments and constructive criticism to heart, and it makes me better for it. With the last chapter, some folks said it was rushed, hopefully this one isn't the same.
> 
> Sorry there's no smutty stuff in this chapter. :(
> 
> And thanks again to [valkyrie-reborn](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/) for proofreading.

“So where do you live?” _Way to sound like a total creep, Marco. Wait, no it made sense to ask since I’m the one driving. Deep breaths. Stop thinking about what his bedroom looks like!_

 “Sixth Street. You sure you don’t mind taking me home?”

“Not at all. It’s on my way actually.”

“Oh okay.”

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I spoke up. “I really liked those cookies you gave me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“They’re my favorite actually.” I felt myself blushing.  _Eyes on the road Marco, it doesn’t matter how attractive he may look at the moment._

“I guessed. I’m glad I was right.” I heard him shuffling around. “Do you mind if we exchange numbers?”

My eyes widened.  _Is this really happening? He’s asking for **my** phone number? Not the other way around? Calm down, Marco. _ “Sure.” I squeaked, and grimaced at the sound I made. After trying very hard to focus on the road, while also trying to remember, I gave him my phone number.

“Got it.” He chuckled to himself. “Oh, my place is right up here.”

I nearly stopped short. I put the car in park and turned to Jean.

He held up his phone. “Is this the number?” My eyes scanned it over, and I couldn’t help but read what he saved my contact as.

“Freckled bae?” I giggled. Even in the dim light of the street lamp I saw him blush all the way to his ears.

“I can change it if it bothers you…” He stared intensely at his phone.

“It’s okay. I kinda like the sound of that.” I bit my lip. “Is it okay that I kissed you? I wasn’t moving too fast, was I? I just…”

“Marco.” He whispered tenderly and I felt the blood rush elsewhere in my body.

_Do not get a hard on just because he said your name that way! Bad Marco!_

“I wanted to kiss you too.” He smiled.

“Oh, okay.” I laughed nervously.

After what appeared to be him mulling something over, he finally said something. “I’d like to cook for you sometime.”

“But I eat stuff from your bakery all the time.” I couldn’t help but grin.

“A date, then.” He quipped.

My face fell as I endeavored to not remember how poorly my last date had gone. “Okay.” I stammered.

“You okay?” He put his hand over mine. It was warm against my cool skin. “It doesn’t have to be right away!” His loud words filled the car and he winced at the volume. “Sorry. I um, I have a hard time controlling my voice around you it seems.” He laced his fingers with mine and I willed my palms to not sweat. “Just let me know whenever you’re ready. I don’t want to force this.”

I nodded. “Don’t you need to get some rest?”

“Trying to get rid of me already?”

“Not at all!” I covered my mouth in shock. “Sorry.” I whispered. “I just thought that you were tired…”

“I am. I just wanted to spend a few more minutes with you.”

As cheesy as it sounds, it felt like cupid’s arrow shot me through the heart right then.  _How dare he be handsome, and so skilled at romance! He was just so perfect._ “Oh.” I replied lamely.

“You’re so cute.” He said sleepily.

_Cute? Which version of cute is he talking about? The cute that refers to an animal? The cute that refers to a baby? The cute that refers to someone you like but will never sleep with?_ My mind raced with the possibilities.

“Did I say something wrong?” He looked worried.

_Get it together, Marco! Answer him! He’s waiting! C’mon!_ “No.” I swallowed and my gaze fell to the floor. “You should get some sleep.”  _What the heck? Where are these words coming from?! That’s not what I wanted to say! Crap! Great, now he’s gonna think you can’t take a compliment._

“Oh. Okay.” He slowly pulled his hand away from mine and got out of my car then leaned on the open window. “I had a really nice time tonight.”

 Words seemed to fail me, and I simply nodded.

 “Goodnight Marco.”

 “Goodnight Jean.”

 When he got to his front door, he turned and waved at me. I waved back, hoping he couldn’t see how red my face surely was.

* * *

 After I got home, I checked my phone for messages. A few from an unknown number that I hoped was Jean.

  **From: Unknown Number**

**hi its Jean**

**From: Unknown Number**

**sry if i was 2 4ward 2nite**

**From: Unknown Number**

**i get nervous sumtimes**

**From: Unknown Number**

**i rly like u tho**

I couldn’t help but smirk at his horrible way of texting. I saved the number as ‘Baker bae’ and covered my face with my hand. _God, is this really happening? For once, the guy I like likes me back. This can’t be real. Wait, no, it’s about time something like this happened. I deserve good things!_

  **To: Baker Bae**

**You weren’t too forward. I actually was kind of worried that you wouldn’t like it when I kissed you before.**

I received a reply before I could put my phone down.

  **From: Baker Bae**

**im soooo glad and i rly liked kissin you**

**To: Baker Bae**

**Go to sleep now, silly. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow.**

**From: Baker Bae**

**gnight freckles**

**To: Baker Bae**

**Good night, Jean.**

* * *

 

My phone chimed several times while I was in the shower. I tried not to get too excited. One text from Bertholdt asking if I was coming into work, yes, of course I am. Another one from Reiner asking how things went with ‘horseface’, which I didn’t dignify with a response. And lastly a few from Jean.

  **From: Baker Bae**

**woke up soooo erly**

**From: Baker Bae**

**r u up yet**

**From: Baker Bae**

**hav food 4 u**

As I went to respond to Jean, I received yet another text from him.

**From: Baker Bae**

**hurry up!!!!**

**To: Baker Bae**

**I need to get dressed, give me some time D:**

**From: Baker Bae**

**ur naked? :O dirty marco**

  **To: Baker Bae**

**How dare you. >_< I just took a shower.**

**From: Baker Bae**

**lol c u soon**

 It took me longer than I care to admit to get ready. _I wasn’t trying to impress anyone. Not me, no sir._

* * *

 Connie was sitting at the counter looking bored. “Jean! Your boyfriend’s here!” He yelled over his shoulder.

 “Give me a goddamn minute, Connie!” Jean shouted from the kitchen.

 He stumbled out holding several small bags full of what I assumed to be sweets. “Shit, you’re already inside.” His ears were red. “Hi.”

 “Good morning, Jean.” Smiles came easier to me now, it seemed. He turned and put the bags into a pink paper box.

 “Uh, these are for you.”

 “He spent most of the morning trying to perfect the recipe.” Connie told me in a stage whisper.

 “Shut up, Connie!” He elbowed him in the ribs. “Did you want something for breakfast for you and that blond bouncer friend of yours?”

 “His name is Reiner.” Connie grumbled.

 “Oh yeah, so you actually dated that guy? I didn’t know he was your type.” Jean grinned wickedly at Connie.

 “Not a fucking word.” Connie glared at Jean.

 “We work together, Reiner, his boyfriend and I.” I cut in, trying to lighten the mood.

 “I’ll get you some things then.” Jean beamed at me and I felt my heart race.

 “How is he doing?” Connie asked quietly.

 “Sorry, who?” I whispered back.

 “Reiner.” He kept an eye on Jean so he wouldn’t overhear us.

 “Oh. He’s great.”

 “And Bertholdt?” Connie truly looked concerned.

 “They both seem quite happy.”

 “Good.” He smiled.

 Jean came back to the counter, the box in his hands seemed a bit heavier than I’d expected it to be. “Cinnamon rolls, Lemon Danish, and Cream Horns.”

 “You want his cream horn.” Connie snorted.

 I couldn’t decide whose face was redder, mine or Jean’s. “Shut up, Connie!” Jean bellowed.

 Connie, completely unfazed, simply laughed and made his way back to the kitchen.

 “I am so sorry.” Jean covered his face with his hands. “He’s such an idiot.”

 “Is it true?” I bit my lip, still blushing at Jean. _Had I always been this forward?_ Jean peeked at me from between his fingers.

 “Do you really have to ask?” He covered his face again and nodded.

 I tried my best to stifle the blissful laughter that was building in my stomach. “You sure you don’t want to take things slow, Jean?” His hands fell to his sides at my words.

 “I do!” He stammered and worried at his lip. “I am interested though.”

 “Goodtoknow.” It’d all come out as one word. “What was in the bags?”

 “It’s a surprise.” He said proudly as I paid him for the pastries.

 “Okay. I’ll see you later, Jean.” I winked at him as I left.

I wanted to do cartwheels. _I like him, and he likes me!_ I loaded the boxes into the passenger’s seat of my car. _And he said he wanted my… um… Never mind that now, Marco. Think about that later. At home. Alone._

* * *

 As I set both boxes down in the break room I heard Reiner causing a fuss. “Food from the bakery, I presume?”

 I opened the one with the pastries. “Yeah. Oh, Connie asked about you, and about Bertholdt.”

 “Did he, now?” I nodded. “What’d you tell him?”

 “Ask him yourself.” I went to the cabinet to get out some paper plates and napkins.

 “Fine.” He huffed. “I know you got my text this morning.”

 “Oh really?” I busied myself with trying to find spoons. _Why would we need spoons? Calm down. Stop thinking about Jean’s butt._

 “Yeah.” Even without facing him, I knew he’d have his arms crossed. “So how did it go with blondie?”

 “His name is Jean.” I held my nose in the air and set down the plates and napkins. The spoons stayed in the drawer.

 “Whatever.”  He nodded. “So how did it go?” I hesitated. “Spill it Bodt!” Reiner does a very good impression of a mother, and when he seems concerned… as he does now, I can’t help but give in.

 “It went well.” I jammed my hands in my pockets.

 “And?” He prodded.

 “I might have kissed him…”

 “Way to go!” Reiner clapped me on the back.

 My phone chimed, alerting me of a text message.

  **From: Baker Bae**

**did u see wats in the bags???**

“Is that him?” Reiner was smirking. “I saw that grin you got when you saw who it was.” I nodded. “You get ‘em, Marco.” After Reiner had left with two plates loaded with pastries, I opened the other box… then one of the bags. More cookies.

  **To: Baker Bae**

**You’re spoiling me! Cut it out XD**

**From: Baker Bae**

**but their pb n choco :(**

**To: Baker Bae**

**I noticed. But why so many?**

**From: Baker Bae**

**bcuz u deserve da best**

**To: Baker Bae**

**Thank you, Jean. Is it okay if I share?**

**From: Baker Bae**

**i guess…**

**From: Baker Bae**

**i hope u lik em**

**To: Baker Bae**

**I’m sure I will, have a good day, Jean.**

**From: Baker Bae**

**u 2 freckles**


	5. Curtailing fanciful desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a doozy folks. I'm sorry it took so long, but there's over 3,000 words to try and make up for it. 
> 
> Once more, a huge thanks to [my friend Val](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/) for lifting my spirits, lighting a fire under my ass (figuratively) and putting up with all my naggy whims, as well as proofreading this chapter (and pretty much all the chapters thus far). Also a big thanks to [my friend Jean](http://ask-irl-french-jean.tumblr.com/) who provides inspiration in ways that they don't even know. If you're on tumblr, you should follow them both, they're fantastic. 
> 
> Here's some [reference](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRuicRjd40k3Jv-0WUJJY6VqMqEBSUfMp65Hvj28yxKOwcGu3rfNA) [images](http://indesigns.com.au/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/InDesign-Blog-Post-Stainless-Steel-Appliances.jpg) I used for content in this chapter.
> 
> If anyone is interested in the meaning of the flowers referenced in this chapter, see [here](http://www.aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html).

“Marco,” Jean whined. He bit his lips and I noticed that they were the same shade as the head of his aching cock. It was beautiful and I wanted so badly to wrap my lips around it. _What does he taste like?_

“What is it, Jean?” I grinned wickedly at him as I slid a second lubed finger inside him. _So tight._ The warmth and pressure around my fingers was enough to make me consider throwing caution to the wind.

“It’s not enough! Don’t fucking tease me like that.” His voice cracked in desperation. “Please,” he added.

“You want three then?” I kept my movements shallow. I didn’t want him to cum right away.

“Don’t make me say it.” He was shaking and his knuckles were white with his fingers clenched around the sheets.

“Don’t make you say what?” I thrust my fingers deeper and rubbed against his prostate. _Thank god for my long chubby fingers._

“Fuck!” Jean sobbed. “Just fuck me already!” The sweat on his smooth skin shone in the dim light of the lamp on the nightstand.

“Such foul language, Jean. I’m not sure you’re ready though.” I couldn’t help but tease him. His moans and whines were music to my ears. The way his body twitched and shook; he responded so well to my every caress. He opened slowly to my gentle touches. I kept my fingers just shy of where he so desperately wanted them. “You can touch yourself anytime you want to, you know.”

“Very fucking funny.” He spat sardonically. I rubbed against the bundle of nerves once more and watched his hips buck up off the bed. _Exquisite._ His muscles flexed, the skin going taut around his abs. I watched as his cock throbbed against him, neglected, but maybe not for much longer.

“You really don’t want me to stop, do you?” _Don’t rush it, Marco. Tease him, but don’t torture him. Make him want it, make him beg._

“You said you would if I touched myself…” He pouted and looked away. _Those beautiful lips…_ I wanted them stretched around my dick. Would I thrust into his throat? Make his eyes water from the strain? Gag him with it?

“Is the temptation too much for you? Should I restrain you?” I drove my fingers in and out with each word till only my fingertips remained inside him.

“If that’s what you want…” He jerked his hips downward, urging my fingers to go deeper inside him once more.

“It’s not about what I want, Jean. You know that.” I held him down with my free hand.

“Stop teasing and just shove your cock in me!” he cried out.

“Are you sure? I still think you need some preparing.” _Stop bullying him, Marco. Well, it’s not exactly bullying. I really do need to prepare him to take all of me inside this tight ass of his._

“I think I can take it,” he said dismissively. I took his hand from his side and put it against my uncomfortably hard cock that was straining to get out of my pants. He swallowed audibly. “Three fingers.” He murmured.

I grinned. “I’m glad you understand.”

“How was I supposed to know it was that thick?” he pouted. “It’s as wide as a fucking soda can.”

I chuckled. “C’mon, it’s not _that_ thick.”

“Might as well be.” He glared at me.

“Three, then.” I pulled out and squeezed more lube onto my fingers. I ran my thumb over Jean’s hole. “I dunno, I think you could take it now.”

“This isn’t a fucking joke, Marco!” He seemed alarmed. I didn’t think my dick was big. About average, I guessed. I’d never had anyone compliment or complain…

“Alright, alright.” Without another word, I pushed three fingers inside him.

“Goddamnit Jesus Fuck!” He tried to slow his breathing. “Warn a guy next time, please?” he panted.

I giggled. _Good god, he’s so gorgeous. I can’t believe I’ve got him in my bed… naked… writhing… begging for me and me alone._

“Stop laughing and stretch me out, you freckled demon.”

I leaned down and laid a kiss to the head of his dick, my tongue darting out to taste him. His eyelids fluttered closed. I tried to spread my fingers apart. “Relax, Jean,” I whispered against his thigh.

He exhaled slowly. “I’m trying.”

“Not hard enough.” I nipped at one of his hip bones.

 My eyes snapped open. "Just a dream." I muttered. It'd felt so real. I slipped a hand into my briefs. "Oh thank god." _Not a wet dream then_. I reached for my phone.

( **4) New Messages**

**From: Baker Bae**

**mornin freckles**

**From: Reiner**

**Heeey Marco! U got plans for Xmas?**

**From: Baker Bae**

**u busy 2day??**

**From: Bertholdt**

**Hello Marco, Reiner and I are having a Christmas party. If you are available, we’d love to have both you and Jean.**

**To: Baker Bae**

**I don't have plans today. Oh, are you busy on the 25th?**

**From: Baker Bae**

**awesum! i wuz thinkin i cud cook 4 u 2day? i hav 2 work on tha 24th I'm free on tha 25th**

**From: Baker Bae**

**do we got planz?**

I blushed. I was still getting used to being part of a 'we'. We'd been together since early November, but haven't really had much time for a date. The holidays were a busy time for the bakery, after all.

**To: Baker Bae**

**Bertholdt and Reiner invited us to a party on the 25th. I kind of wanted to go.**

I could imagine him grumbling already.

**From: Baker Bae**

**let me bring sumthin**

After texting Bertholdt (who kept insisting that we attend empty handed), he finally agreed on letting us bring dessert. He relented only when I reminded him that it was Jean's pastries he's been eating for the past few months.

**From: Baker Bae**

**hury up**

**To: Baker Bae**

**Goodness, can I take a shower at least?**

**From: Baker Bae**

**ur jus guna get dirty again**

**To: Baker Bae**

**...**

**From: Baker Bae**

**im jokin... may b**

I tried to put the dream out of my head.

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?" My eyes rested on the floral apron he was wearing.

"Hydrangeas and Forget-me-nots?" I gave him a shy grin.

He looked down at it. "Not a word freckles." He pointed at me. "Now get inside. It's fucking cold out here."

The wallpaper in the hallway was a pale green damask. _How pretty._ He stopped abruptly and peeked over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I kinda wanna kiss you," he murmured.

"You don't have to ask, Jean." _Even though he’s completely adorable when he does…_

"Well I wanted to. It's better to ask, isn't it?" He turned and walked towards me. "What if you were to say no? I wouldn't want to force you to do anything you didn't want to."

He was moving too slow. I leaned forward and wrapped an arm around his waist and my other, I put behind his neck. I pulled him to me before he could say another word and pressed my lips against his.

 _Don't grope his butt, don't grope his butt, don't... But it's probably really firm... And tight... Calm down, Marco. Just kiss him, try not to over think it._ His mouth tasted like chocolate.

 _Holy crap, he's touching my butt!_ We broke away gently and he pressed his forehead to mine. “You have a really nice ass, freckles.”

I stifled a groan. “You’re one to talk.”

“Do you want to touch it? I don’t mind, you know. Go on. Do it.” I leaned down and kissed his neck, sucking lightly at the skin. _Not hard enough to bruise, Marco. Don’t be so possessive._ I nipped and licked just below his ear. He whined softly. “I know you wanna,” he teased.

My fingers glided along his spine. I cupped his butt with first one hand, then two; gripping my fingers tightly around the flesh. I pulled him closer to me. _Don’t get an erection, do **not** get an erection… Wait a minute. That **is** something hard. And it’s not mine. _ It boggled my mind that Jean would be so receptive. My hands fell to my sides. _Not possible…_

Jean stepped back and turned away. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I’m not usually like this.” His neck and ears were red.

“Should I take that as a compliment?” _Stop smirking! Settle down, Marco._

“I hope you like quiche.” He evaded the question.

“I love it. One of my favorite savory foods actually.”

“It’s with spinach, shallots, and smoked gouda.”

“Wow, that sounds delicious.”

“Well, like I said… you deserve the best.” He coughed. “I mean it.”

“Thank you, Jean.” I walked towards him and kissed the back of his neck. “You deserve the best too.”

“You **_are_** the best.”

I groaned. “God, why are you so sweet?”

“I’m a baker, it’s like I said…” I pulled him around to face me and silenced him with a kiss.

“You taste sweet, too.”

“I might have made dessert.”

“Good. We should eat before it gets cold.”

“You could always eat me…” he whispered and slapped a hand to his forehead. “Sorry. My mouth kinda runs away from me sometimes.” 

“It doesn’t sound like that’s always a bad thing,” I whispered against his neck. _What was that smell? Donuts? No, some other sort of pastry; maybe a pie crust for the quiche._ “Shall we eat, then?”

“It might be a few more minutes.”

“We can talk.” _Or do a lot more than talk. No, Marco. Calm down. This is only your first date together. Well, not technically… was it a date to spend a few minutes talking at his bakery afterhours?_

Jean took my hand. “Kitchen is this way.” I heard a soft jingle, almost like a pair of keys clattering against each other. “Oh, you aren’t allergic to dogs, are you?”

“Nope. Why, do you have one?”

“Yeah, he’s a mix of a Pug and a Pekingese. C’mere Doodle!”

_That is the cutest name. Don’t laugh, Marco. Do not laugh._

A small dog came bounding towards Jean. He had many of the features of a Pug; a curly tail, droopy ears, an adorable smushed in face, furrowed brow and the way his jowls rested, gave him a very sorrowful look. But his fur was very long, especially the end of his tail. “He’s adorable!”

“He listens really well, too.” Jean paused when we arrived in the kitchen; the dog had been trailing behind him. “Sit, Doodle.”

The dog cocked his head.

“Oh fine.” Jean threw his arms up. “You wanna go outside?” Doodle began to wag his tail when Jean headed towards the back door.

“Doodle is a cute name for a dog.”

“It’s actually short for Snickerdoodle.” Jean shut the door behind the dog and headed towards the stove.

I giggled. “Any particular reason for the name?”

“I guess.” Jean grabbed a wooden spoon from a drawer and started moving things around in the pan that was sizzling on the stove. “He uh, he used to be my neighbor’s dog. But they weren’t really good to him. The fucker left poor Doodle outside in the middle of a snowstorm because he was crying.” He shook his head. “When I saw him, I took him inside, gave him a warm bath, and afterwards I bitched out his former owner. Told him he didn’t deserve such a good dog, and that he wasn’t going to get him back. He didn’t really put up a fight, so I guess it was more for my own peace of mind that I yelled at him.”

Jean kept his back to me, moving the wooden spoon back and forth in the pan. “Anyways, I was making some snickerdoodle cookies the next day, and the little jerk kept whining, I guess he really wanted one. But dogs can’t have sugar, so I made him some cinnamon treats without it. He loved them. I asked him if he liked snickerdoodles and he kept barking all happily, so I named him after the cookies.”

“I’m glad he’s with someone who treats him well. He seems pretty content.”

“Oh, you can go ahead and have a seat. I’ll bring the food over.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“I’m sure,” he insisted. “Just through that door.”

Candles and red tulips decorated the table _. Oh my god. So romantic._ I tried very poorly to stifle a pleased whine. “Thank you, Jean,” I called to him.

“It’s no trouble,” he said softly as he entered the room; the quiche in one hand, a lidded skillet in the other.

“You’re blushing,” I murmured.

“So are you!”

“Maybe.”

He set the items down on trivets and pulled the lid off the skillet. “Potato, onion, garlic and herb hash.”

“Such indulgence.”

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. “Thanks for coming over.”

“Thanks for having me. Everything looks so good.”

“I try.”

I frowned at him. “Such modesty is really not appropriate when your food is so orgasmic.” _Crap. Great choice of words there, Marco._ “Uh… I just mean that your food is always really tasty,” I stammered.

“I dunno, I kinda wanna hear you say orgasmic again.”

“Shut up!” I said playfully.

“I’m gonna let Doodle back in. Feel free to start without me.”

I cut myself two slices of quiche and took a small bite. _Crap. That is really, really good._

Jean entered the room again, with Doodle at his heels. “So you like it?”

“Maybe,” I said evasively.

He took my fork and took a bite from my plate. “Mmm. It is pretty good.”

 _Relax, Marco. All he did was use your fork. Who cares if that’s an intimate gesture… wait, was it an intimate gesture?_ Jean piled some of the potato hash onto my plate.

“Are you going to eat from your own plate, or did you want to just sit in my lap?” I giggled.

“I might take you up on that later.” Jean smirked at me.

I bit my lip nervously. “Um, let’s eat.”

“Okay.”

We ate quietly, while Doodle snored from his bed in the corner.

* * *

“Goodness, that was really good.” I sighed as I flopped down on the couch in Jean’s living room.

“Thanks, freckles.” He sat down next to me, and held my hand. “So… dessert now, or later?”

“Later, I think. I might have eaten a bit too much.”

“Aw, so no tickle fights?” He pouted briefly, then smiled and leaned against my shoulder.

“Not this time.” I kissed the top of his head. _He smells so good. Way to be a weirdo, Marco. Because that’s what normal people do… smell their boyfriend._

“You smell good,” Jean murmured.

I chuckled nervously. “Oh, thanks. Did you want to watch a movie or something? Sorry, that’s kind of forward… I just wanted to stay a little longer.” I bit my lip.

Jean smirked and kissed my cheek. “Stay as long as you’d like to, Marco.”

All that came to mind was the scene at the end of Mulan; where her grandma asks if Li Shang wants to stay forever. _You’re thinking way too far ahead. Just enjoy the moment. His hand in yours, his head against your shoulder… This is enough for now._

“What did you want to watch? I have Netflix, an embarrassing collection of DVDs and BluRays, as well as some movie channels on cable, if that appeals to you.”

“An embarrassing collection of DVDs, huh?”

“Just a little embarrassing…” He snuggled against me.

“You wanna tell me, or should I go look?”

“They’re in the cabinet next to the TV.”

“Where’s the TV?”

“… In front of us.” He smirked.

“Are you serious? I thought that the wall was black or something! That’s ridiculous. It’s like the darn screens you see in Times Square.”

“It is not. There’s room around the edges and lots of space at the bottom. And my god, man, do you ever swear?”

“Sometimes.” I headed towards the obnoxiously large TV, and the cabinet just to the right. “Anything I should know before I open this? A large collection of porn, maybe?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, nobody has porn on discs anymore. Everything is digital now.”

“Try not to sound so bitter about it, Jean.”

“I’m not bitter about it. And I don’t have a large collection of porn!”

“You just caught that part, did you?”

“Shuddup.” He crossed his arms and gave an impressive imitation of sulking.

I opened the cabinet, and saw dozens of animated movies. “How exactly is this embarrassing?”

“People usually make fun of me about it.”

“My collection of this kind of stuff is much larger. By those standards, I guess mine is more embarrassing.”

“Which do you like better, Tangled or Brave?”

“Brave, for sure,” he answered without hesitation.

I snorted.

“What? I like it better.”

“Why?”

“It has bears, interesting accents and it doesn’t end with her marrying a prince.”

“Neither does Tangled,” I retorted.

“Oh c’mon, he says at the end that after several years or some shit, that they get married.”

“But he wasn’t a prince.”

“You’re really gonna split hairs about it?”

“Maybe.”

“Just pick something, freckles.” He grinned at me.

I rifled through the selection and held my prize up, victoriously.

“Mulan? Really?”

“I haven’t seen it in a while.” _You just want an excuse to say that line to him, don’t you, Marco? That’s not pathetic **at all**._

“Okay, okay. Have a seat, I’ll put the movie in, and get us some dessert.” He got off the couch and took the movie from my hands.

“Already?”

“It might take me a few minutes, and I probably won’t want to get up later anyways.”

“Lazy.” I sat back on the couch and tried really, really hard to not stare at his butt.

“I’ll have you know that I slaved away from the early hours of the morning to make a delicious meal in hopes that you would give me your favor.” His look was one of the upmost sincerity.

Giggling might have not been the right word for it… it was something bordering on mirth and hysterical laughter.

“I’m glad you find that so funny.” He turned away, his ears practically glowing.

“I’m sorry,” I said between breaths. “It wasn’t so much what you said, but your face…”

“My face makes you laugh?” He turned on the TV, then walked towards me.

“No! That’s not what I mean! The expression you made just… I found it amusing.”

He straddled my lap and draped his arms around my neck. He was biting his lip. “I was just fucking with you, freckles. Relax.”

 _‘Just fucking with you’ he’d said. Don’t think about that dream… think of sad things; a rabbit with a thorn in its foot! That really bad report card you got in second grade and how disappointed your parents were._ “You’re not really making it easy on me, here,” I replied gently.

“Sorry,” he murmured while kissing my cheek again. “I’ll go get dessert. The remote is on the coffee table if you wanted to start it right away.” He reluctantly climbed off my lap. “I’ll be right back.”

I let the previews play and tried to keep my mind off the feel of Jean’s body against mine. _Count by threes, Marco. Don’t think about the feel of his tight butt under your hands… three, six, nine, twelve, fifteen, eighteen, twenty-one…_

I let the menu go idle while I waited.

“Okay. How do you feel about mint and chocolate?”

“I like those flavors together.”

“Damn, I am good at guessing.”

“What?” He put a bowl in my hands. All I could see was that it was piled with whipped cream that I doubted was out of a can.

“Don’t tell me you made ice cream…”

“I might have.” He sat down beside me and handed me a napkin.

“Is there anything you can’t cook?”

“I’m still not happy with my clarification method of making consommé, or the ratios I use for my mole poblano.”

“I don’t know what either of those are.”

“That’s okay. I’ll fill you in when I get better at them. Oh, also there’s a brownie at the bottom.”

I dug through the ice cream and got a bite with everything. “Oh for the love of Jesus!”

“What?” He jumped.

“It’s just really good,” I groaned.

* * *

After we finished our ice cream, Jean fell asleep. I turned the volume down. He was stretched across my lap by the time I started dozing off.

 


	6. Spiced wine and merriment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thanks to my friend [Val](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/) and a special thanks to my friend [Jean](http://ask-irl-french-jean.tumblr.com/) for proper translations of the French phrases I used. Another thanks to [Czerwik](http://czerwik.tumblr.com/) for planting the idea in my head of Jean calling Marco his sugar plum.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

I woke up to the smell of bacon. After boggling at the fact that I'd accidentally spent the night I felt an ache in my neck. _Had I really slept that long?_

 "Jean?"

 "In the kitchen!"

 "Wow." My eyes widened. "When did you have time to make all this?"

 "I may have gotten up at 4am..."

 I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Darn." It was 6:16. I apologized through a series of yawns.

 Jean looked at his phone. “I do need to leave for work soon, so let’s eat.”

 I sat at the counter and Jean passed me a plate already piled with food.

 “What time do you guys open up on Saturdays?” I poured some syrup over the pancakes.

 “Ten am,” He said through a mouthful of toast.

 “Are these chocolate chips?”

 Jean smiled sheepishly. “Maybe.”

 “It’s really good.”

 “I’m glad you like it.”

 I groaned happily as I dug in. “I’m so glad I accidentally spent the night.”

 He chuckled. “Maybe we can do it again sometime… and it’ll be on purpose.”

 I stuffed a large bite into my mouth to keep me from saying anything embarrassing and simply nodded instead.

 

* * *

 

**To: Baker Bae**

**I’ll pick you up around 3, Is that okay?**

**From: Baker Bae**

**on tha 25 th rite??**

**To: Baker Bae**  

**Yes.**

**From: Baker Bae**

**how many ppl wil b ther**

**To: Baker Bae**

**Reiner said there’d be 7, including us.**

**From: Baker Bae**

**k ill b rdy**

* * *

 

“Merry Chr-” Jean cut my greeting short by kissing me heatedly. _Is he as starved for touches as I am?_ I ran my fingers through his hair. He whimpered as I pulled away.

 “Merry Christmas, freckles.”

 “Merry Christmas, Jean.” I smiled at him and bit my lip. _Goodness. He is so hot! Marco… stop thinking of Jean in a ribbon and nothing else. Maybe spread out on the bed… begging… NO! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!_ I brought my focus back to the present. “When did you want to open my present?”

 “Later I think. I got you something too, come on in. I still have to get some stuff ready.”

 “I hope it snows.”

 “Me too. But I’m hoping it doesn’t start until I’m safely home, under blankets, in front of the fire.”

 I wrapped my arms around his waist. “Cuddling with me?” I whispered.

 “Yeah.” His ears were pink. I’d imagine his face was too. _So cute!_ “I mean, if that’s okay with you…”

 “Of course. I’d love to.”

 “Bags are by the door, I just have to put a real shirt on and get the desserts out of the fridge.”

 “Take your time.” I sat on the couch with Doodle.

 “He’s not supposed to be on the couch. Little dork knows it too.”

 “Aw, c’mon… how can you say no to that adorable face?”

 Jean rolled his eyes. “I don't. 

 

* * *

 

“Bertholdt! Merry Christmas!” I embraced the taller man and patted him on the back.

 “Thanks! Merry Christmas to you too, Marco. Thanks for coming.” I could smell a bit of alcohol on his breath… _Wine maybe?_ But he wasn’t slurring his words just yet. _Probably just a little tipsy._ He’s much more talkative once he gets some alcohol in him.

 “Hey, happy holidays.” Jean shook the brunet’s hand.

 “Sorry.” I grimaced and put an arm around Jean’s shoulder. “This is Jean, my boyfriend. And this is Bertholdt, we work together. He’s dating Reiner.”

 “Nice to meet you, Bert.”

 We set down our bags as we stood in the hallway and Bertholdt took our coats. I took off my shoes and Jean followed suit.

 “Which way’s the kitchen?” Jean asked, lifting a bag up to show Bertholdt. “Wasn’t sure if I should leave them out or put them in the fridge.”

 “Oh! Is it chocolate?” Bertholdt’s eyes were practically sparkling.

 “Uh. There’s a plum galette and black forest tart.” Jean smiled.

 “Oh my god!” Bertholdt whispered softly. “Sorry. It’s Reiner’s favorite. Well, mine too. Nostalgic I guess.” He mused thoughtfully. “Door’s right there. If you want to keep them cold, that’s fine too. I’ll leave it up to you.”

 After Jean had disappeared, Bertholdt nudged me. “He’s hot!” He whispered.

 “Yeah. He is.”

 “Reiner invited Connie and his wife. I invited Annie, but she was busy with her in-laws. So she couldn’t make it.”

 Annie tended to bring an intense atmosphere where ever she goes; I couldn’t help but be silently grateful for her absence. “How is her husband?”

 “Armin? He’s fine.”

 “I heard his best friend died last year?”

 “Yeah, it was awful. He seems to be coping a little better now.”

 “Glad to hear it. Oh, how is their daughter?”

 “Rose? God, she’s growing up so fast. Annie sent me some pictures.” Bertholdt dug in his pockets and pulled out his phone. Rose had her mother’s pale blonde hair and mouth, and her father’s eyes and nose. A perfect balance of the two.

 “She’s so cute!” I gushed.

 Bertholdt scrolled through several others. Pictures of the happy family on trips; Rose riding on Armin’s shoulders, Annie picking flowers with her, all three of them standing in front of Cinderella’s Castle in Magic Kingdom wearing mouse ears.

 “His hair has gotten so long.” I giggled.

 “Yeah, I asked Annie if he was gonna cut it, but she said she likes it.”

 I recognized Sasha’s voice. “So you’re Jean’s boyfriend, right?”

 “Yes, he is. So hands off, Sasha.” Jean wrapped his arms around me and stuck his tongue out at Sasha.

 “Connie and I only did the swinging thing once!” Sasha put her hands on her hips as she glared at Jean.

 “Yeah, yeah,” Jean spat.

 “Do you guys have to bring that up every time we hang out with someone new?” Connie asked. He was covering his face. _Is he embarrassed?_

 “I think that’s kinda cool that you guys are comfortable enough to do something like that. Sounds like it’d be pretty exciting,” I said; making a poor attempt to break the tension that I felt had built.

 “Oh, Reiner, is the food ready?” Bertholdt asked, looking at his boyfriend dreamily. _Just how much had he had to drink, again?_

 “Sure is, Bertie bear,” Reiner responded, while nuzzling against Bertholdt’s neck.

 I saw both Jean and Connie roll their eyes and I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Let’s eat, then.” I remarked.

 

* * *

 

“My god, Reiner, what the hell did you put in this wine? It’s so fucking good. I don’t even like wine.” Jean wrinkled his nose as he waved his hand, spilling wine on the table cloth.

 “Just um, fuck, what was it Bertie bear?” Reiner asked his boyfriend, who was curled up in his lap, caressing his chest.

 “Cinnamon sticks, cloves, and some orange zest,” Bertholdt murmured.

 “Yes, thank you.” Reiner kissed the top of the brunet’s head. “Oh, and some brown sugar and a little bit of brandy.”

 “It wasn’t just a little bit of brandy, Reiner,” Connie chimed in, hiccupping. “I saw you dump almost the whole bottle in.” He and Sasha dissolved into a laughing fit.

 “And the ham. My god,” Jean slurred.

 He’d been rubbing his hand over my thigh for the past thirty minutes. I almost didn’t want him to stop. It was so soothing…

 “Brown sugar, and some scotch.” Reiner grinned.

 “And other stuff.” Bertholdt giggled and started groping Reiner’s pecs.

 “Don’t say it like that.” The blond chuckled and ruffled Bertholdt’s hair. “I also used cinnamon and I think some mustard powder.”

 “Well shit.” Jean said. “If you ever need a job and the library is treating you shitty, then come work for me.”

 “I don’t think Connie would like that very much,” Sasha sang.

 “What, what about me? What do you mean I wouldn’t like it? Reiner’s cool,” Connie questioned, wrapping his arms around his wife.

 “It wouldn’t be awkward?” Sasha giggled.

 “Why would it be awkward?” Connie whispered against her neck.

 “Because you guys used to date,” She said sagely.

 Connie gasped theatrically. “How did you know, babe?”

 I watched the scene in awe. It seemed that Reiner and I were the only ones still sober.

 “It’s not a secret or anything.” Sasha smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. “I knew from day one that you were bi. I like it.” She held his hand tightly.

 “I love you!” Connie cried and kissed her.

 “Dessert was delicious, Jean,” Reiner commented softly.

 “Marco is delicious.” Jean whispered and leaned towards me. _Oh god. His mouth is against my neck… I can feel his breath… oh my god is that his tongue? Don’t lose your shit, Marco. Calm down. You need to get out of here._ “Tu es tellement beau. Mon corps tout entier a envie de toi. Je veux sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes.”

 “I don’t speak French, Jean.” I beamed at him. _But my god, does it sound sexy coming from him._

 “That’s okay, I’ll tell you later. When we’re alone.” Jean murmured softly enough so that only I would hear.

  _Do not get a boner… do not. Do not. Do not._ “I think I’m gonna take Jean home now.” I gently pulled him off of me, and stood up.

 “You sure you don’t want to stay? There’s plenty of room,” Reiner offered.

 “Calm down, mama bear.” Jean admonished Reiner. “He’s gonna take me home.” He winked knowingly at the blond.

 Reiner grinned and went to gather our coats. “Go on, Marco. Go tuck him in.”

 “Shuddup!” I spat as I tried to put my arms through the sleeves while Jean clung to me.

 “I’ll put his jacket on.” Reiner said.

 “Thanks.”

 “Damn, Reiner. You’re so fucking buff. It’s kinda weird. It’s like hard and soft at the same time.” Jean, already in his coat that was buttoned right up to the neck, was patting Reiner’s chest.

 I giggled. “What in the world did you put in that wine, Reiner?” I nudged him.

 “Nothing aside from what I said before. There were no illicit substances, I swear.” He held up his fingers. “Scouts honor.”

 “You were never a scout.” I snorted.

 “How would you know?” Reiner questioned playfully.

 “Because I was.” _Great. Now Jean’s gonna know how much of a nerd you were, growing up._

 The muscled blond grinned. “I’ll help you get him into the car.”

 “I think I can manage.” I reassured him.

 

* * *

 

I got Jean settled down on his couch and handed him a glass of water. He’d insisted that I’d lit a fire in the fire place.  

 “You’re so sexy, Marco.” He snuggled against me as soon as I'd sat down.

 I laughed nervously. “I’m glad you think so.” He was caressing my tummy. “I think you’re very handsome.”

 “What? Really? People always tell me I have a horse face.”

 I couldn’t help but giggle. “They need to have their eyes checked, then.”

 “Reiner had such a cute nickname for Bert,” Jean whined. “I wanna give you a cute nickname too.”

 “I like it when you call me freckles.” I ran my fingers through his hair.

 Jean started sliding his hands up my shirt. “Oh, I got it!” He was working his hand up my chest.

  _Calm down, Marco. It’s no big deal. He’s drunk, and he apparently gets handsy when he’s drunk._ “You do?” My voiced sounded high pitched, even to me.

 “Sugar plum. Marco, my little sugar plum.” Jean kissed my neck as he spoke.

 He ran his fingertips over my nipples. I shivered under his ministrations. It’d been so long since anyone had touched me this way. _They’re just nipples… it doesn’t matter if he’s touching them… just breathe, Marco. Breathe._ His hands fell to my lap and I held back a yelp. Jean began snoring loudly. “Oh thank god,” I whispered.

 I laid him on the couch and pulled a blanket over him. I found one for myself, and sat in a chair and watched the fire as it burned out.

 

 

 


	7. Like stars in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took longer than I'd expected. Not so much because I struggled with the content, but it was more a factor of having less than adequate motivation and/or inspiration. But because of great friends, they helped me to put this chapter out sooner than it might have arrived otherwise. Big thanks to [Val](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/), [Mermaid](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/), and [Jean](http://ask-irl-french-jean.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And another to my mom, for being so supportive. (Yes, she has read this. Scary, I know.)

Several times during the night, I checked on Jean. He seemed to be doing alright, but I didn’t want to leave him. Sometime around five am, I shook Jean awake.

 He groaned. “Sorry about last night.”

  “It’s okay.”

 “I shouldn’t have drunk so much. It was really good, and I guess the alcohol snuck up on me.”

 “Reiner used way too much brandy, most likely.” I stretched and yawned again. “How are you feeling?”

 “Not bad. I don’t usually get hangovers. It’s actually pretty rare that I get drunk like that. Shit. We didn’t open presents.”

 “We could always do it now.” _Holy crap! I said we could ‘do it’. Desperate much?_

“Yeah.” Jean smiled. “That’d be nice. I hope you like what I got for you.”

 “I’m sure I will.” I stood and reached under the tree. “Here’s mine.” After I got comfortable on an armchair, I dug out my phone, much to the chagrin of Jean. He smiled at me and held up the package.

 “I never would have guessed you weren’t a genius at wrapping presents.” Jean smirked at me.

 “Oh c’mon, it’s not that bad.” I blushed.

 “I think I might need some scissors to get off all this tape.” He sounded serious.

 “Just open it.” I held my phone up, ready to take a picture.

 “An apron?”

 “Yeah, I figured you’d want one to wear at home that wasn’t a floral...”

 “Monstrosity?” He chuckled and shook his head. “My mom got it for me. I think it might have been one of hers. I have no idea. I just know that I hate it. I keep it around to keep her happy though.”

 “That’s very thoughtful of you, Jean.”

 “Oh, god.” He paused when he saw the front, which had words on it. He read it aloud “’I keep the real treats under my apron’, huh? Are you trying to tell me that you want my goodies?” He threw me a seductive gaze.

 I fought off the urge to blush. “Yes; when it’s the right time… for you, and for me.” I kept my eyes on the ground. “I want us both to be comfortable. I don’t want to force things. But um, I would like it, very much.”

 I heard movement, and suddenly Jean wrapped me into a hug. “Thank you, Marco.”

  _Stop smelling him. You’re making it weird._ “You’re welcome, Jean.”

 “I just want you more and more,” He whispered.

 I blushed. “Trust me, the feeling is mutual.” I tucked a stray hair behind his ear.

 “Do you think we could… um…”

 I cocked my head. “We could what?”

 He sighed, then kissed me softly. “I want to touch you.”

 My eyes widened. “Are you… are you sure?”

 “I think we’ve waited long enough.” His voice was husky with need. “I want you so badly.”

 The only word I managed to say was; “Where?”

 He took my hand and led me to his bedroom. Pausing in front of the bed, he turned to me and wrapped his arms around me. “Please,” He murmured.

  I swallowed loudly. “Get on the bed.” I pulled off his sweater, and kissed his neck, nipping at it.

 Jean whimpered and his hips jerked upwards. “Don’t tease me.”

 “I can’t help it.” My hand brushed against his cheek. “Your reactions are… they’re very…”

 Jean silenced me with a kiss; it was desperate and needy. I felt his hand against my cock, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn’t suppress the shuddering moan that passed my lips. “Fuck. I didn’t know you were packing.”

 I giggled. “Who even says that?”

 “I did, just now.” He grinned. “Get your damn pants off.” Jean began kissing and biting at my neck. _Is he looking for my collarbone?_

 “I kinda wanted to…”

 “Wanted to what?” He asked as he tried to pull my shirt over my head.

 “I wanted to get you off.”

 His face fell. “What about you?”

 I paused. “Um… I’m not sure if you’ll like my body…”

 “Don’t be ridiculous,” He smirked and caressed my cheek; it was hard not to lean into it. I gave in and helped him take off my shirt. “Like stars,” he whispered reverently.

 “What?”

 He wrapped his arms around me, caressing my sides. “Your freckles; they’re everywhere.” He kissed my shoulder.

 “Sorry… Are they gross?”

 “Fuck, not at all. I like them; a whole hell of a lot actually.” He bit lightly at my neck.

 “Oh, okay,” I sighed with relief.

 As soon as I sat on the bed, Jean was pawing at the zipper of my pants. “These have to go. Now.”

 “Alright, alright,” I giggled and lifted my hips to ease my pants off.

 “God, you’re so adorable.” Jean pushed me down then stripped off the rest of his clothes. He sat atop my hips and grinded his naked cock against my clothed one.

 “Get up here,” I whispered. I wedged a pillow beneath my head and stared at Jean. _God. His body is amazing._

 “What?”

 “I wanna suck your cock, Jean.” I felt my face and ears heat up; it was stifling.

 “Fuck,” Jean groaned.

  _How does he smell amazing even here? So unfair!_ It was an altogether different smell than I was used to. It was a mixture of soap, sandalwood, laundry detergent and a subtle musk. It made for a very intoxicating blend. He gazed down at me as I licked the head, his hips jerking forward at the touch.

 “Patience, Jean.” _You’re the one who needs to slow down, Marco. You’re ready to swallow him whole._ I squeezed his ass, and pushed him closer; breathing harshly through my nose as I guided him in and out of my mouth at a steady pace.

 “Oh god,” Jean moaned; his legs trembled as I spread his cheeks apart. “Please, Marco.”

 I hummed acknowledgement and felt, more than heard him cry out.

 His hands hit the wall above the headboard with a slap; a way to support himself, since he was doing most of the work now. He tried to keep his thrusts into my mouth shallow when he grabbed a wrist and started licking my fingers. “I want these inside me. Now.” When I swallowed around him, he thrust into my throat. “Do it, please.”

 I started with one, running it just around the rim.

 “Stop teasing!” He whined and rocked back against my hand.

 I slipped in two at once and heard Jean let out a choked groan of bliss.

 He alternated between; driving forward, into my throat, and backwards, against my fingers. “More,” Jean pleaded.  “Faster.” I prodded my fingertips against his prostate; he ran his fingers through my hair, gripping tightly. His hips jerked forward and pushed me closer, my nose against the wiry hairs above his cock. “So good,” He sobbed. “Don’t stop! F-fuck… I’m g-gonna…”

 I swallowed down his cum, and kept sucking and swallowing until he protested.

 “Stop! Fuck, please stop.” As I withdrew my fingers, he shuddered and pulled his cock out of my mouth. He collapsed beside me, breathlessly. “Goddamn.” He held my hand tightly, and continued to take heavy breaths. “Do you uh… do you not have a gag reflex or something?”

 The taste of him was still heavy on my tongue. “I guess I don’t.” I let go of his hand and instead put my arm around him. Jean snuggled closer. “I haven’t really gotten a chance to do it that often…”

 “How many times have you gone down on a guy?”

 I chuckled nervously. “Um, I can count them on one hand.”

 “Like total? Or how many guys?”

 “Jesus, Jean."

 “Sorry.” He grimaced and hid his face against my chest. “I’m bad with words.”

 “It’s okay. I’m not mad or anything. I just… I’m not used to someone being so direct in um… in the bedroom.”

 “Oh, thank god.” He lifted his head and licked my nipple.

 I shivered.

 Jean grinned wickedly. “So your nipples are sensitive, huh?”

 “Maybe,” I giggled.

 He started sucking on the one closest to him. “How should I…?”

  _He’s so cute!_ “Um, whatever is easier for you?”

 “No, no, no. Freckles, I asked how **you** want it.” He sucked and bit at my chest. “I want you to feel as good as I just felt.”

 My eyes fluttered shut as he stroked my cock from the outside of my briefs. “Oh god,” I whimpered. “I don’t know. Anything, I’m kind of about to lose it here, already.” The words came out all at once.

 Jean chuckled and continued to tease my nipples. He reached into my underwear and wrapped his hand around me. “Am I making you all hot and bothered?” He stroked my cock slowly.

 “Yes,” I groaned. “Please don’t stop.”

 “Take ‘em off.”

 “Okay,” I replied breathlessly. Once the rest of my clothes were gone, he adjusted his position. I felt his mouth on me. He bobbed up and down my cock, and kept gagging around me. “Fuck,” I whined.

 His strokes were tight and fast; his mouth movements slower. I felt his thumb against my perineum as his other hand cupped my balls. He pulled off of me with a loud sucking noise. “How am I doing, freckles?” He kept stroking, and massaging.

 My mind went blank, my eyes squeezed shut as I came with a muted gasp. As I tried to catch my breath, I opened my eyes. “Oh my god! Jean I am so sorry!” I had cum on his face.

 He laughed. “It’s okay, Marco. I kinda like it.” He gathered some from his cheek and sucked it off his fingers.

 I groaned. _It should be illegal to be that hot._ Without thinking too much on it, I leaned over and licked some off. “Hm. Not as bitter as I’d thought.”

 Jean snorted, and shoved me away playfully. “Let me go wash this off.”

 I laid back down and tried to normalize my breaths. He entered the room noisily and leapt onto the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Jean with a present in his hands.

 “Here!”

 He was still naked and it made me blush. The package was heavy, and rectangular. “Oh, thanks.” _And he wraps presents like Martha Stewart. He’s certainly a renaissance man._ Once I tore off the paper, I knew right away what it was. A book, that much was clear… I turned it over as I pulled the rest of the wrapping off. “Hans Christian Andersen's Fairy tales, huh?” I grinned at him.

 “Well, you’re like a prince,” Jean grumbled. “All sweet and polite, you hardly swear… I bet you find stray kittens and puppies new, loving homes.”

 “I don’t really know much about that other stuff, but I did find a neighbor’s cat and returned it to them.”

 “You’re perfect,” He murmured, leaning over to kiss me.

 “Thank you, Jean.”

 “You’re very welcome. And thank you for the apron.” He snuggled closer to me and kissed my neck. “Were you trying to tell me that you wanted to see me naked in it?”

 I choked on my spit and tried to cough it down.

 Jean slapped me on the back a few times. “Sorry. I wouldn’t mind though, you know…”

 “Good to know,” I wheezed.


	8. Snowy peaks and red cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just put me in the trash. As if the chapter title wasn't bad enough... I hope you all will excuse the lull in the release of new chapters. I thought it'd be better to give you folks good work rather than something poorly written, or rushed, or both. 
> 
> As always thanks to my betas; [wingedmermaid](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/) and [valkyrie-reborn](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/), who help me brainstorm and bounce ideas around with. And to [ask-irl-french-jean](http://ask-irl-french-jean.tumblr.com/) for cheering me on. Thank you all for inspiring me as well as helping me tune some of the finer details.

My phone was ringing and vibrating. “Too loud,” I groaned as I sat up. Jean was by my side still snoring loudly. “Hello?” My voice sounded gravelly even to my own ears.

“Yo, Marco. It’s Reiner.”

_Well he sounds bubbly._ “What is it, Reiner?” I asked wearily. _Still so tired. What time is it anyway?_

“I was wondering if you and Jean wanted to stay at the cabin with us this weekend?”

“Why didn’t you just text me instead?” I grumbled.

 “It’s 11:30, grumpy.”

“Maybe I am a little grumpy. And since when do you guys have a cabin?”

“Bertl got it from his uncle. So are you guys down for that?”

“I dunno, I have to check with Jean.”

“I already took care of that.”

“What’d you do?” I asked between yawns.

“Connie and Sasha are staying in town because his relatives are visiting; so they can cover for Jean at the bakery. God, you should have heard Connie. He was dreading the nagging his mom is going to do over wanting grandchildren.”

“Poor guy,” I smiled.

“Do you want to meet us at our place around 3?”

“That doesn’t really give us much time to pack, Reiner.” I leaned my head on my hand and sighed.

“Well, Bertl knows you guys are coming but don’t say anything about his birthday, okay?”

“You’re going to make him think that everyone forgot, aren’t you? God, you are so mean to him.”

“But he likes it when I’m mean.”

“Details I don’t need to know, Reiner. Goodbye, I’ll see you at 3.”

“Surprise Jean with morning sex!” I heard Reiner shout just before I ended the call.

“Idiot,” I murmured.

“Mon ange,” Jean mumbled sleepily.

“What is it, Jean?”

“Who was it?”

“The phone? Sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s okay. So we have plans now?” He pulled the blankets tighter around him. “Thank you for changing the sheets last night,” Jean smiled sleepily.

“Well, we did end up making a big mess of them,” I replied as I rubbed the back of my neck.

“Your dick is amazing by the way.” Jean leaned over and started stroking my cock.

I chuckled nervously. “You didn’t get enough of me last night?”

Jean raised a brow. “Well, I want more. Deal with it.”

“We’re gonna have to multi task, muffin man,” I giggled.

Jean snorted, “I cannot believe you just called me that.”

“It’s not that bad… you do make muffins,” I quipped.

He continued moving his hand up and down.

“Are you trying to make a tent down there?”

“Real funny, Bodt.”

“I try to be,” I grinned at him and bit my lip at a particularly rough jerk of his wrist.

“In the shower, then?”

“It’s gonna have to be. We have somewhere to be at 3.”

“Oh yeah? Where are we going, freckles?” Jean pulled away, and began to get out of bed. I saw him wince.

“Oh god, are you okay?” I stood and immediately realized that we were both still naked. I attempted to cover myself and Jean began laughing.

“Like I haven’t seen every inch of your body by now? I think we did plenty of exploring last night,” He winked at me. “And yes, I’ll be fine. Just a little stiff around my thighs.” He frowned. “Don’t make that face. I was quite literally begging for it, so I really don’t blame you, dummy.”

“You did keep telling me ‘harder’ and ‘faster’,” I blushed; recalling how gorgeous Jean’s body was splayed out over the bed and how he’d been begging for **_me_ **.

“Get your freckled ass over here, Marco.”

“Yes, sir,” I grinned and followed him to the bathroom. “Did you want to take a shower first?”

“I think it’s big enough for the both of us,” Jean smirked and slapped my ass. He opened the glass door and turned the water on. “Kiss me.”

I pulled him by his hips slowly, until our bodies met. I began with his neck, kissing softly until my lips were just below his ear. “We have to hurry, Jean,” I whispered.

He moaned and rocked his hips forward, his cock grinding against my leg. “Fuck, I need to cum.”

We stepped into the shower, one after another, and he pushed me against the wall. _Who knew he’s strong enough to push me around?_ He got on his knees and started nuzzling his face against my cock. “This is mine,” his whisper was barely audible over the spray of the water against his back.

I nodded. “Please, Jean,” I whimpered.

He sucked on the head, with his cheeks hollow. I had to suppress the near overwhelming urge to pull him by the hair until he took all of it. My hands clenched at my sides as I shivered with every movement of his tongue. He was so focused on his efforts. I bit my lip as I watched him try to take more of my cock into his mouth. He choked, and eased off slowly until only half was in his mouth. Jean stroked the underside with his tongue.

“Fuck,” I murmured. “Use your hands, please.”

My cock slipped out of his mouth, and he smiled at me. He sucked two of his fingers while stroking me with his free hand. “Spread your legs a little.”

Shortly after I did, he slipped both fingers in at once and went back to sucking and stroking my cock. “Don’t stop.” But that was exactly what he did. “Jean,” I whined.

He rose slowly and pressed me harder against the wall. Jean grabbed me by the wrist and licked my fingers. “I want these inside me.”

My eyes widened. “A-are you sure?”

“Don’t make me wait, freckles.”

He wrapped his hand around both of our cocks as we jerked our hips against one another.

I ran my fingers around the rim of his hole.

“Stop teasing,” he murmured against my neck.

I slid a finger in and aimed for his prostate.

“More,” he whined as he nipped at my neck.

“How many?”

“Three.”

Jean started stroking faster.

“Shit,” I bit my lip, “Gonna cu-” My body tensed up, and I felt Jean rock back against my fingers.

I came with a muted gasp.

“Don’t stop,” he cried, “Fuck!” He dug the nails of his free hand into my shoulder as he came with a sob.

* * *

Jean buckled himself in, and began warming his hands over the heater vents in the car. “I still can’t believe it. What kind of guy lets his boyfriend think that nobody remembered his birthday?”

 "They have an unusual relationship.”

 "If you say so,” Jean smirked and looked out the window. “So are we heading to their house now, or the cabin?”

 “Oh, their place. I was thinking we’d follow them in my car.”

* * *

It only took us an hour to drive up to the mountains, then ten more minutes to reach the cabin.

 “Oh wow, Bertholdt. This is such a nice place!” I babbled.

 Bertholdt sat on the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. Reiner sat next to him and ruffled his hair.

 “The walls are red maple. The bedrooms are upstairs; most of them have a private bathroom. Bertl and I already put our bags in our room, so anywhere else is free,” Reiner smiled. “Jean, you look antsy. The kitchen’s that way.”

 “Thanks,” Jean sighed in relief and walked away.

 “There’s skis, snowshoes and snowboards in the shed if you guys are into that,” Reiner smiled and laced his fingers in Bertholdt’s.

 I heard Jean rifling through the cabinets and fridge in the kitchen.

  “There’s nothing in the kitchen.” Jean frowned at no one in particular.

 “Oh, sorry, are you guys hungry?” Bertholdt asked.

 “Yeah, we didn’t have time to get some food beforehand.” I replied.

 “We planned on picking up groceries later, but if you guys want to do it, that’s fine.”

 “I was thinking I’d cook while we’re here.” Jean shifted his weight from foot to foot. “I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

 “That’s fine,” Bertholdt remarked as Reiner nuzzled into his neck.

 “Yes, let’s go pick up groceries and let the two love birds get settled,” I chuckled anxiously.

 “You guys are love birds too now, aren’t you?” Reiner mused.

 “Your face is red, Marco.” Bertholdt teased.

 “Anyway, we need to pick up some things, so… Jean and I will go get them.” I smiled as I put my coat on, Jean following me outside after he’d done the same.

 I started the car and reached for Jean’s hand. “It’s freezing,” I whispered.

 “I’m guessing we were in a hurry?” Jean smirked.

 I started the drive towards town and tried to keep my eyes on the road. “Uh, something like that. I’m pretty hungry, and I was thinking you were too.”

 “That’s not the only reason is it?”

 I gulped. “No it’s not the only reason.” Sighing, I continued, “Reiner and Bertholdt are… well, they’re very affectionate. They don’t always exercise restraint and I just…”

 “So you wanted to give them time to fuck, while we got some food?

 “Do you need to put it that way?” I grimaced.

 “Okay, okay. So you wanted to give them time alone.”

 “Yes.”

 “I wouldn’t mind having a bit of a contest to see who gets louder.” Jean chuckled. I blushed, and Jean noticed. “Do you want to make me scream, Marco?” He leaned in and ran his hand up my thigh. “Or do you want me to make you scream? Or both?”

 “I’d like that very much.” I blurted out.

 “Which one?” Jean teased.

 “Um, any of those is fine. I’ve never um, with anyone…”

 “So I’d be the first to feel that hot, freckled ass from the inside?”

 I swallowed audibly. “Yeah.”

 “I guess we’re here.” Jean took his hand off my thigh.

 I let out the breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. “We should uh, we should head inside now.”

 Jean grabbed a shopping cart. “So, what do you want for dinner?”

 “Hm… Tacos or something?”

 Jean sighed, “that’s not a challenge at all.”

 “Well, I’m not all that well acquainted with challenging food,” I huffed.

 “I’m thinking carnitas and/or chorizo tacos, pico de gallo, chilaquiles and flan for dessert.”

 “That sounds amazing. Even if I don’t know what some of that stuff is. But yes, flan. I love that stuff.”

 “Well, I’m sure you’ll love all of that stuff.” Jean nudged my shoulder with his as we went down the first aisle. “What else are you in the mood for?”

 “Lasagna, or eggplant parmesan.”

 Jean kissed my cheek. “Anything you want.”

 “Grilled cheese.”

 “I’m gonna make you the best damn grilled cheese you’ve ever had.”

 I giggled as he started loading the cart. _God, it’s almost like we live together. Calm down Marco, just live in the moment. Don’t think too hard. You know what happens when you start making plans; you get your heart broken. So… just relax._

 “Have you ever had Thai food?”

 “Oh like spicy noodles and stuff?”

 Jean shrugged. “That’s only a small part of it, but yeah. Do you like that kind of stuff?”

 “Definitely. Oh, but… um, not too spicy,” I pleaded.

 “I’ll keep a light hand with the chilies then,” Jean beamed.

  _Dammit. Why is he so perfect? Does he have to keep biting his lip like that? Cannot wait to have those lips around my…_

“Earth to Marco,” Jean laughed, waving a hand in front of my face. “Where’d you go, freckles?”

 My gaze drifted to the side. “Nowhere,” I lied, grinning despite myself.

 “So it wasn’t my cock in your ass that you were thinking about?” He whispered softly.

 My entire body felt aflame with how much I was blushing. “I don’t know what you mean,” I sputtered.

 Jean grinned and whistled to himself as he walked away. “Just the produce aisle I think now,” he noted when I’d caught up to him. He began loading up the remaining spaces in the cart with fruits and vegetables.

 “You know we’re only here for a few days, right?” I giggled.

 “I’m guessing those two eat like bears getting ready for hibernation,” he muttered.

 “Well, you did see how they were at the party,” I said shrugging. “Do we have everything?” I asked and began pushing the cart towards the only register that was open.

 “I think I forgot something. I’ll be right back.”

 The line was at a standstill, so I pulled out my phone. _Maybe I can finally beat that level in candy crush._ I was down to two lives, when I felt someone’s hand on my waist.

 “I love you, Marco.” Jean murmured in my ear, and laid a bouquet of red and yellow tulips in front of me. He kissed my neck.

 I smiled and stared at the ground. “I love you too, Jean.”

 “I’m paying for all this, so no arguments, Bodt.” Jean tried to frown, but broke into a smile as he shuffled through to the front of the cart.

 “Fine,” I threw up my arms in mock surrender.

 The cashier looked severely worn out, and asked if we wanted her to bag our items.

 “Don’t worry, I can do it,” I smiled at her. 

 My eyes widened at the bill, and I turned away hoping Jean wouldn’t notice.

 He paid, and smiled at the woman. _He’s not shocked at the price?_ “Have a nice day,” Jean said, and began pushing the cart.

 “That was really expensive,” I murmured once we were in the car.

 “Don’t worry about it,” Jean insisted.

 “Sorry, I grew up poor, so even now that I have a well paying job, I still seem to pinch pennies.”

 Jean laid a hand on my knee and smiled, “babe, it’s fine. I understand.” 

* * *

 “Party cake ice cream, huh?” Jean mused, putting away the last item from our shopping trip.

 “It’s pretty and it tastes good.”

 “So you like pastels?”

 “Yeah, I-”

 Jean silenced me with a kiss.

 I pulled him towards our bedroom. Once at the tops of the stairs I heard soft grunting, and a slapping sound that sounded a lot like people having sex. _Ignore it, it’s no big deal. Don’t get all worked up about it, just walk past their room… Why is their bedroom door wide open?_ “Oh shit,” I whispered, and heard Jean swear as well. I shut their door as quickly and as quietly as I could.

 “Was that a leash?” I asked after we were safely behind our own closed (and locked) door.

 “Yeah. And a bit gag.”

 “A what?”

 “A bit gag, goes between the teeth.”

 “I saw… but how did you know what it was?”

 There was a long awkward pause before Jean sat beside me.

 “I kinda let myself be coerced into participating in pony play… um… once or twice,” he grimaced and tensed up. “I hope you’re not grossed out.”

 I squeezed his hand, and stared at him with the most serious look I could manage. “I’m fine with unusual preferences, just be sure to let me know if I’m wearing the gag tonight.” I clenched my teeth as I forced myself to hold in the laughter.

 Jean rolled his eyes and started laughing, shortly after I dissolved into giggles.

 “I didn’t know you had it in you to joke like that, freckles.” Jean kissed my hand.

 “Who said it was a joke?” I asked breathlessly.

 “Just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

 


	9. Raised voices by the fireside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireside confessions, trying new things. Jean and Marco with more tooth rotting fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, a big thanks to my betas; [wingedmermaid](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/) and [valkyrie-reborn](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/). As well as thanks to [ask-irl-french-jean](http://ask-irl-french-jean.tumblr.com/) and [rhetoricfemme](http://rhetoricfemme.tumblr.com/) for cheering me on. You guys are great.
> 
> To all the great people who've posted such wonderful comments and messages, I really appreciate it.
> 
>   _(And yay for motivation and inspiration being back on track)_

Jean leaned over me on the bed, and I spread my legs to either side of his hips. “Do you… do you still want to?” He murmured. I nodded.

 “Of course I do.” I pulled him closer for a kiss. He rolled his hips towards mine. “Is it okay if you… this time?” Jean chuckled and kissed my neck.

 “So you want me inside you?” He nibbled at my ear lobe. I groaned and nodded. _Shit, why does he have to say things like that?_ Jean sat back on his legs and began tugging at the hem of my sweater. “Off, now,” he whispered fervently. As I started pulling it over my head, I heard Jean starting on my pants. “Undershirt too, Bodt.” His low voice was seductive and by the time I’d finished stripping down from the waist up, Jean had finished stripping me entirely. “You’re so hard for me,” he grinned while kissing my neck. I covered my face.

 “Shuddup,” I groaned, covering my face.

 “It wasn’t a complaint, Marco.” Jean started stroking my cock. I watched as he bit his lip in concentration. One hand moved up and down slowly as the spit slicked fingers of the other ran past my perineum and teased at the rim of my ass. He smiled at me as he slid in two fingers at once. “You’ve been practicing on your own, haven’t you?”

 “I may have bought a...” I gasped, “I bought a toy. I was kinda hoping you’d um…”

 “That I’d put my cock in you?” He moved deftly, rubbing against my prostate with his long slender fingers.

 “Yeah,” I said with a shuddering breath.

 “God, you are so fucking cute. I was wondering why my fingers went in so easily while we were in the shower,” Jean smirked as his fingers kept up their blissful movements.

 “Jean,” I pleaded.

 “I want to watch you open yourself up with your fingers,” he said firmly.

 “Are you sure?”

 “Please, Marco. I really wanna see you do it,” he urged and passed me the lube from the nightstand.

 “Okay,” I panted and rolled onto my side. I slicked up my fingers and started rubbing them over my asshole. I started with two, reaching towards my prostate. I added a third and stroked it with my fingertips. “Fuck,” I groaned. I saw Jean taking off his clothes and reach for a condom; he tossed it on the bed then tugged off his pants and underwear.

 “Fuck, you look amazing like this,” he whispered.

 “Jean, please,” I whined, pulling my fingers out. He rolled the condom on his dick, and pushed me onto my back. I spread my legs as he lined up with my hole.

 “Are you ready, freckles?” Jean grinned. I nodded and he eased in slowly. “Fuck, you’re tight,” his voice was strained.

 “Please go slow,” I whimpered.

 “I will.” True to his word, he moved tentatively; cooing over every twitch my body made. I bit my lip. “Don’t hold back, I wanna hear you,” Jean murmured and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. “Can I go a bit quicker?” I nodded.

 “Please,” I whined. He put my ankles on his shoulders and steadily increased his pace. Each time he withdrew and each time he thrust back in the friction over my prostate had me gasping and clenching my fists in the sheets.

 “That’s it, I got you.” His words seemed distant as blood rushed in my ears.

 “Jean-” I sobbed, “please touch me.” I squeezed my eyes shut as Jean started stroking my cock. “Fuck, fu- don’t stop, don’t-” I felt my cum land on my stomach then Jean pulling out and collapsing on the bed beside me.

 “Are you okay, freckles?” Jean asked. I wheezed and nodded. “Do you need anything?” I took great gasping breaths and tried to stammer out a reply. Jean smiled at me and brushed my hair away from my face. “You sure you’re okay?” I rolled onto my side and pulled Jean into a tight embrace.

 “C- can we stay like this?” I murmured breathlessly. Jean nodded and kissed me. I lost track of time as I tried to catch my breath. “Fuck,” I muttered. “Holy hell.” I watched him blush and cursed under my breath again. “I’m sorry, Jean. I was… I kind of lost myself there.”

 “What are you talking about, freckles?” Jean started sucking a bruise on my neck, nipping lightly.

 “You… you didn’t cum,” I stammered, completely red faced.

“Oh my god. I love you so much,” he chuckled and hugged me tighter.

“I feel so bad,” I whined, covering my face.

“You dummy. I am more than satisfied to watch you cum on your own, freckles,” Jean whispered in my ear. “You were gorgeous like that, why would it matter if I came or not?” He started tickling my sides and laughed along with me.

“Unfair,” I gasped.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Jean grinned and kissed my cheek.

“Are you guys done fucking yet?” I heard Reiner’s voice from the hallway. I groaned and hid my face in embarrassment.

“Like you’re one to talk, Reiner! You left the fucking door open,” Jean shouted back at him. I heard Bertholdt yelp and run down the stairs. I slapped Jean’s arm.

“You didn’t have to tell them that,” I whispered. Jean giggled.

“We’ll be out soon. Are you guys hungry?” Jean raised his voice once more.

“Yeah,” Reiner said flatly.

“Okay, okay, let me at least get dressed first, god,” Jean grumbled.

“Please do, I really don’t wanna see your bare and bony ass,” Reiner laughed.

“You rest a bit, Marco,” Jean whispered and leaned over to kiss my forehead. I nodded and reached for the tissues on the nightstand. The cum was starting to turn a bit viscous. “Take a shower, dirty boy.”

“Shuddup,” I pouted.

* * *

 “Goddamn that was delicious,” Reiner groaned happily as he sat on the loveseat.

 “Thank you very much for offering to cook, Jean,” Bertholdt beamed, settling down next to Reiner.

 “It’s really no problem. It’s something I really love to do,” Jean smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on his.

 “Do what you love and you’ll never work a day in your life?” I chimed in.

 “Something like that,” Jean murmured, kissing my forehead. Bertholdt whispered something to Reiner, who grinned and pulled him closer.

 “I think we’re going to head to bed,” Reiner spoke. I nodded and watched him pull Bertholdt by the hand towards their bedroom.

  “I had a really good time today, Jean,” I smiled and took his hand in mine.

 “I did too.”

 “So what were the holidays like at the Kirschstein home?” I nudged Jean with my shoulder. He laughed and smiled.

 “My mom always made it really special. With her cooking, her cheery mood, the gifts were pretty great too.”

 “So, were you a spoiled child?” I smirked. Jean groaned exasperatedly.

 “I sure as hell hope not. It was just me and my mom growing up, so I guess she did spoil me a little to make up for my dad not being there. I gained a lot of weight between middle school and high school because of how good her food was.” Jean nuzzled against me.

 “What happened to your dad?” _Shit._ “Sorry, I mean if you don’t want to talk about it…”

 “It’s fine, really,” Jean grinned. “Things didn’t really work out between my mom and dad. Not sure why. She still won’t tell me. But uh, he seemed to like us both enough to will everything to us when he died.”

 “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” I mumbled.

 “Marco, it’s fine.” Jean kissed my hand. “I never really got to know him, so I wasn’t really all that torn up about it. My mom is really strong. I can tell now that it affected her, but she put on a brave face and raised me well. The money he left us was enough for me to go to culinary school in France, then travel the world to get more familiar with different kinds of cuisine.”

 “Oh, what’s the strangest thing you’ve eaten?” I couldn’t hide my excitement.

 “Fuck, there’s so many things that seem kind of weird. Fried spiders, live octopus, escamole- which is ant larvae by the way.”

 “Yuck,” I wrinkled my nose.

 “There’s more. Khash, which is also known as ‘head and hoof’. It’s boiled cow feet, head and stomach. There were a few things I didn’t even try. In eastern China there’s something called urine soaked eggs.” Jean chuckled as I made a gagging sound. “Yeah, that’s not even the worst part of those.”

 “You’re joking,” I gaped with disbelief.

 “No, I am completely serious. Something else I didn’t try was puffin heart. Those things are way too cute to be eaten,” Jean huffed. My eyes widened.

 “I’d have to agree with you there.”

 “How were the holidays at the Bodt estate?” Jean teased. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him lightly.

 “It was definitely not an estate. A two bedroom house for seven people,” I sighed. “It was my mom, dad, me, two older brothers, and two younger sisters.”

 “Shit, how did that even work?”

 “Okay, you were definitely spoiled,” I giggled. “There were several bunk beds.”

 “Sounds more like a barracks,” Jean sighed. I stared at the ground.

 “It was a bit like that actually. My dad’s a former marine.”

 “That probably wasn’t fun,” Jean murmured apologetically and pulled me closer to him.

 “Um, it wasn’t always.” I pulled Jean by his shirt collar into a kiss. He climbed into my lap and settled between my legs. He faced front and pulled my arms around him. I rested my head over his shoulder. “So um…”

 “Fuck, Bertl, don’t stop!” Reiner cries had somehow carried out to the living room.

 “How is he so loud?” Jean cackled.

 “I have no idea,” I squeaked, covering my face. “Let’s um, let’s watch tv.” Jean was still laughing when I reached for the remote.

 “God, your mouth is so fucking good! You’re such a good boy for me,” Reiner crooned.

 “Dear god,” I covered my face with my palm.

 “I wonder if we were that loud earlier?” Jean mused.

 “I sure as hell hope not. That is so embarrassing!” I whined.

 “I love the sounds you make, Marco.” Jean kissed my neck, and nipped at my hidden collarbone. “You’re so fucking sexy.” I gulped, and turned on the television.

 “Is food network okay?” I stammered.

 “Whatever is fine,” Jean replied, lacing his fingers with mine.

 “Fuck, your cock is so good!” Reiner moaned. I felt a blush heat across my face.

 “I thought he was the top,” Jean whispered. I shrugged.

 “Maybe they do it both ways,” I mused.

 “Like us?” He grinned.

 “Yeah,” I stammered.

 “How’s your um… are you okay? From earlier?”Jean asked hesitantly.

 “I’m fine, muffin man.” I kissed his cheek.

 “Good,” he grinned, “because I’d like to do that again sometime.” I hid my face in his neck.

 “Me too,” I murmured.

 “You want to cum don’t you, Bertl?” Reiner’s voice was still booming all the way from their room, this time accompanied by gurgling noises. “You have to wait!”

 “What the hell are they doing in there?” Jean sounded alarmed.

 “You probably don’t want to know,” I replied.

 “Do you have some kinks I don’t know about, Marco?” Jean scooted further down the couch until his head was on my lap.

 “I hadn’t really given it much thought.”

 “I guess we’ll have to find out.”

 “Right now?” I yelped and Jean snorted.

 “No, freckles. Later, sometime in the future. Maybe when you start getting bored with me,” he mused, closing his eyes, and smirking.  

 “I really don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you,” I murmured, and leaned down to kiss him.

 “We should go to bed soon, maybe after they’re done. We um, we don’t have to do anything. I know I’ve kinda pushed you into a marathon of sex,” Jean mumbled hurriedly, turning his gaze away.

 “You didn’t push me into anything.” I ruffled his hair. _Calm down, Marco, just change the subject. Don't get a boner while his head is in your lap._ “Oh, do you think Doodle’s okay?”

 “With Sasha and Connie? Yeah, he’ll be fine. They love him just as much as I do. And he likes just about anyone.”

 “Fuck, Bertl, I’m gonna cum,” Reiner was nearly screaming. “Do you want to cum now, boy?” More gurgling followed his question. “Yeah, that’s right, jerk yourself off while you suck my cock. Fuck, that’s good.” I covered my face wearily as the shouting died down.

 “Did you want to go to bed now?” I asked softly. Jean was trying very poorly to stifle his laughter, but nodded all the same.


	10. Outings in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More puppy-love bliss for Jean and Marco, and Reiner takes everyone by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yous to some of the greatest people I've met; [wingedmermaid](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/) and [valkyrie-reborn](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/). And so many thanks to both [ask-irl-french-jean](http://ask-irl-french-jean.tumblr.com/) and [rhetoricfemme](http://rhetoricfemme.tumblr.com/) for helping to give me the motivation to soldier on!
> 
> Thanks to my mom as well! (And look mom, it's a chapter without sex!)

I yawned and padded down to the kitchen. Jean had already made coffee. I stood behind him at the counter and wrapped my arms around his waist. “What are you making, muffin man?” He groaned and pushed his ass back against my cock.

 “Don’t distract me,” Jean whined, trying his best to focus on washing the dishes.

 “Look who’s talking,” I giggled.

 “Promise you won’t laugh?”

 “I can make no guarantees,” I murmured as I kissed his neck.

 “Muffins,” he sighed.

 “Good. I’ve been craving some muffins from my muffin man,” I teased.

 “Shuddup, you dork,” Jean chuckled and nudged me with his elbow. Heavy footsteps were heading towards the kitchen, followed by a loud yawn.

 “Morning guys,” Reiner mumbled.

 “I didn’t think you’d be up this early,” I smiled at him from over Jean’s shoulder.

 “Bertl kicked me out of bed again,” he grumbled.

 “Oh. Is everything okay?” I frowned with concern. Reiner just laughed softly.

 “He’s a bit of a violent sleeper.” Reiner seemed to pick up on our confusion. “Uh, he ends up in wacky positions while he’s asleep. Sometimes he ends up pushing me out of the bed,” Reiner smirked. “Thankfully he’s not doing it intentionally.” Reiner nudged both of us away from the coffee pot and poured himself a mug full; he added cream and several spoonfuls of sugar. “What kind of muffins are you making?”

 “Orange cranberry,” Jean replied, to which Reiner groaned happily.

 “Keep him around, Marco,” Reiner chuckled and raised his mug at me.

 “I’ll do my best,” I beamed.

 “What’s that supposed to mean?” Jean bumped his hip against mine. I leaned over and kissed his neck.

 “Just that sometimes I think you might be too good for me,” I murmured, smiling at him.

 “Don’t be ridiculous.” He frowned, but that did little to hide the blush that graced his face. “It’s totally the other way around.” His brow furrowed thoughtfully.

 “Just kiss already, oh my fucking god,” Reiner called over his shoulder as he headed towards the living room.

 “You have no room to talk, Reiner!” Jean fumed.

 “Hush,” I whispered, covering his lips with mine. Jean whimpered and I felt his hands on my ass.

 “No sex in the kitchen!” Reiner boomed from the next room.

 “Shuddup,” I shot back. The sound of Reiner cackling was drowned out by Jean’s soft gasping breaths as he ground his hips into mine. “Later,” I promised him quietly. Jean leaned his forehead against mine and sighed.

 “Okay. I can wait then.”

 “Good,” I said as I pulled him closer. Reiner padded back over to the coffee maker.

 “Today is Bertl’s birthday. I was thinking about making some spiced wine,” Reiner mused.

 “Oh god, that stuff was so good,” Jean grinned.

 “Can we wish him a happy birthday when he gets up?” I asked.

 “Not yet,” Reiner replied.

 “Can I at least make him a cake that, I dunno, that we can surprise him with?” Jean asked, frowning.

 “Yeah, definitely. He really likes strawberry shortcake.” Reiner beamed.

 “Shortcake for the tall man,” Jean snorted.

 “Ha-ha, you’re so fucking funny,” Reiner deadpanned. A bang from upstairs drew our attention.

 “What the fuck?” Jean yelped, edging back against the counter. Reiner shaking with laughter.

 “That’s just Bertl. Relax, Jean. I’m gonna go check on him. Possibly put him back into bed,” Reiner wheezed through a few more chuckles.

 “Keep it down this time, please?” Jean sighed exasperatedly.

 “I can’t promise anything, muffin man,” Reiner quipped. I covered my face.

 “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think he was going to hear me call you that,” I whimpered while I covered my face. Jean wrapped his arms around me.

 “Babe, it’s fine,” Jean murmured, kissing my hands until I pulled them away from my face.

* * *

 I watched as Jean burrowed deeper into the blanket burrito he’d made on the couch. He was clutching at the TV remote as if it would provide warmth. “How are you not cold?” Jean pouted at me.

“Do you need me to warm you up?” I giggled, moving closer to him on the couch.

“Do you even need to ask?” Jean wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue. I managed to untangle Jean from the blanket so I could wrap us both in it; Jean grumbling the entire time.

“Better?” I asked after wrapping an arm around him.

“Holy shit yeah,” Jean wriggled his icy hands under my shirt.

“No, not there!” I gasped between giggles.

“Aw, are you ticklish, Marco?” Jean smirked devilishly.

“Cut it out,” I breathed.

“Okay, okay. Where’s a safe place to put my hands?”

“In your pockets,” Reiner teased.

“Oh, sorry, Reiner. I didn’t know that you guys were awake,” I mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it. Feel free to be as lovey-dovey as you want,” Bertholdt said, winking at us.

“How was the nap?” Jean smiled.

“Good. We’re going to go snowboarding. Did you guys want to come with us?”

“No way. My coordination is bad enough,” I chuckled. “Did you want to go with them, Jean?”

“And leave my boyfriend all alone in this cold ass cabin? Fuck no,” Jean crossed his arms.

“Suit yourselves. We’ll be back before dark,” Reiner remarked.

After Reiner and Bertholdt had left, Jean climbed onto my lap. “I want you so bad,” he crooned, grinding his hips onto mine. “I’m gonna wear you ragged tonight,” he breathed, kissing my neck.

“S-sounds good,” I stuttered as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

“I love it when you get all flustered,” Jean murmured, biting his lip.

“Good to know,” I squeaked.

“Did you want to take a walk? I kinda need to cool down,” Jean stood and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I thought you were cold,” I grinned.

“Yeah, well, someone has a way of making me hot under the collar without even trying.” Jean averted his eyes.

“I’m not sure if I should be apologizing for that or not?” I wondered aloud.

“Please don’t apologize.” Jean was blushing.

“Oh okay. Should we get bundled up then?”

Once we were ready to face the elements, I locked the door behind us, and put the keys deep into my coat pocket.

“That hat is so silly,” I giggled.

“Hey, the ears keep me warm,” Jean pouted.

“Well, it kinda makes me want to do this,” I pulled him by the tassels of his hat to me until our lips met. Jean whimpered and clutched at the front of my coat with his gloved hands. As we paused for breath, he put his forehead against mine.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing mittens,” Jean chuckled.

“It’s all I could find, so shuddup.” I kissed him again. He pulled me closer, his hand over my knitted cap.

“I thought we were taking a walk so I could cool down,” Jean murmured.

“I don’t want you to freeze,” I said softly.

“Fair enough,” Jean smirked. “I think Bertholdt said there was a river nearby. I kinda want to see it.”

“It’ll be frozen over, ya know.”

“Yeah, but there’s a waterfall, and it’ll be really pretty,” Jean insisted.

* * *

“I can’t believe we almost got lost,” Jean panted, peeling off his jacket.

“Well, being a former boy scout has its advantages,” I beamed. “How much time do you think we have to make dinner and a cake?”

“What is this ‘we’ business?” Jean crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“I was-”

“No. You’re sitting in front of the fire and warming that adorable freckled ass,” Jean nodded sagely.

“Do I really have freckles on my butt?” I groaned, defeated.

“Yes. And I love each and every one,” Jean nodded proudly to himself.

“You have warm up too,” I pouted.

“Fine, but only for a couple minutes,” Jean whined. “And don’t let me fall asleep!”

“Yes, sir,” I retorted, making a quick salute.

* * *

“Marco. Babe, wake up,” Jean whispered, shaking me gently until I opened my eyes.

“Shit. I fell asleep,” I noted aloud as I rubbed my eyes.

“The snoring was kind of a give away,” Jean smirked.

“Oh god!” I slapped my forehead. “Was I really?” Jean nodded.

 “But that’s okay, because the cake is in the fridge, and dinner is nearly ready.” I followed Jean into the kitchen.

 “Oh wow. How long was I asleep?” I yawned as I leaned on the counter.

 “About an hour and a half,” Jean replied as he brushed my hair away from my face.

 “How did you get all that done?” I gaped.

 “Are you underestimating me, freckles?” Jean asked. I turned my head and narrowed my eyes as I stared at him. “Okay, okay. Sorry. I repent. My freckled angel gave me the side eye,” he joked, clutching at his chest. I nodded proudly.

 “That’s right,” I murmured as I pushed him against the counter. Jean licked his lips as I leaned closer. “You better behave yourself,” I teased, pulling away without covering his lips with mine. Jean sighed and covered his face with his hands.

 “I take it back. You’re like a freckled demon,” Jean groaned.

 “How dare you,” I gasped mockingly. “I took great care to hide my horns,” I frowned.

 “Not well enough,” Jean chuckled, running his palm over my cock. “I can’t wait to have it in my mouth,” he breathed against my ear. I bit my lip and willed my hips to still their instinctual movement.

 “Can you believe the fucking weather out there?” Reiner bellowed as he shut the door behind himself. Jean swore under his breath and walked out of the kitchen.

 “It’s really coming down out there, huh?” Jean chuckled. His voice was husky. _Is that what I do to him?_ I couldn’t help grinning to myself, trying to gain the composure to greet Reiner and Bertholdt.

 “Hey guys, welcome back,” I smiled, waving at them. I couldn’t help but notice how glum Bertholdt was looking as he shook out his coat.

 “So what’s for dinner?” Reiner beamed.

 “Pork snitzel, roasted turnips, carrots and parsnips, as well as pierogies stuffed with potatoes, goat cheese, mushrooms and onions,” Jean replied happily. Bertholdt gave a small smile at that.

 “Sounds and smells amazing,” Reiner said as he slapped Jean on the back. I saw Jean wince and smothered a laugh before it could make its way past my throat.

 “Should I start the Snitzel? I didn’t want to put it in the pan until you guys were back.” Jean remarked thoughtfully.

 “Thank you so much, Jean,” Bertholdt spoke softly.

 “What’s wrong, Bertholdt?” Jean asked. Bertholdt frowned and shook his head, averting his gaze.

 “It’s nothing,” he muttered. I glared at Reiner and he mouthed an apology at me. Jean rolled his eyes.

 “Fuck it, not doing this shit,” Jean hissed. “Bertholdt, happy birthday. This muscled idiot didn’t forget, so try not to be too angry about it.”

 “God damn it, Jean,” Reiner groaned.

 “What?! Were you just going to leave him worrying all evening?” Jean shot back.

 “No!” Reiner snapped. “Bertl, this isn’t how I wanted to do this, but um…” Reiner knelt down on one knee and dug something out of his pocket. Bertholdt’s eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth, shivering with surprise. “Bertl… Bertholdt, our time together has been amazing, and this is my way of saying I never want it to end.” Reiner opened the box and I saw a flash of silver. Bertholdt frowned and slapped Reiner on the shoulder a few times and began to cry.

 “You idiot!” Bertholdt spat.

 “Is that a no?” Reiner cocked his head in worry.

 “It’s a yes! But don’t ever do that shit to me again!” Bertholdt smiled, tears still falling as he shoved Reiner lightly.

 “It won’t happen again,” Reiner murmured, standing and sweeping a yelping Bertholdt off his feet. “I love you.”

 “I love you too, you idiot,” Bertholdt giggled.

 “We’ll go start dinner now, try not to dirty the furniture,” Jean huffed, pulling me by the sleeve into the kitchen.


	11. Shortcake and Thrills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sugary sweet sentiments from Jean and Marco. (As well as a cake that's not sweet at all.) Bertholdt puts Reiner through hell as payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [valkyrie-reborn](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/) who betas for me regularly and is good at motivating and cheering me on. As well as [wingedmermaid](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/), who I am crazy about (and for some reason has agreed to stick around for all my craziness). 
> 
> Thanks also to [rhetoricfemme](http://rhetoricfemme.tumblr.com/) and Mila for helping to give me the motivation to soldier on!
> 
> Also, Mila has done some fan art that you can find [here](http://torturous-daydreams.tumblr.com/post/95879760570/fan-art-sent-to-me-from-mila-seriously-i) and [here](http://torturous-daydreams.tumblr.com/post/96502515555/torturous-daydreams-more-fan-art-from-the). Thanks again!

“Are you okay, Jean?” I voiced my worry once we were in the kitchen and out of earshot.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Marco. We should start dinner,” Jean chuckled nervously as he began washing his hands.

“I’m really happy for them, aren’t you?” I bumped his hip with my own, smirking.

“Yeah,” he murmured gently, smiling. “I really am. I just… it’s not the way I would have done it.”

“Oh yeah? What’s in store for your future partner?” _Don’t make assumptions, Marco. Just because he said I love you doesn’t mean that he wants to spend forever with you. Just… relax. Take it all as it comes. It’s easier that way._

“Why would I spoil the surprise?” He chuckled. I felt my jaw go slack, and I gaped at him. “Hey, don’t look so surprised. You’re quite a catch, Mr. Bodt. You’ll see it someday, even if I have to show you myself.” Jean was flushed all the way to his ears, and if the heat spreading over my cheeks was any indication, I wasn’t much better.

“Thank you,” I whispered.

“And thank you. Now move back so the oil doesn’t splash on you,” Jean grinned.

* * *

“As always, the food was really good, Jean,” Bertholdt remarked.

“There’s cake too,” Jean said.

“You guys want to watch a movie or something?” Reiner asked.

“Amnesia,” Bertholdt whispered to Reiner.

“There’s no getting out of this, is there?” Reiner frowned when Bertholdt shook his head.

“What’s amnesia?” I asked.

“It’s a game Reiner is going to play. I’m not all that good at video games but I like the stories in them, so sometimes I can bully him into playing through some while I watch,” Bertholdt grinned.

“It’s supposed to be scary,” Reiner groaned, rolling his eyes. “I’ll go set up the laptop. Did you bring the wireless keyboard and shit?”

“Of course,” Bertholdt replied.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Reiner asked as he raised a brow.

“I might have,” Bertholdt giggled.

“I guess it’s only fair, huh?” Reiner sighed and padded up the stairs.

“I’ll get the cake, I kinda want to watch too,” Jean offered.

“That sounds good. Do you want some help, Jean?” I asked.

“Nah, go keep my seat warm,” Jean replied.

“So what’s the game about?” I asked after Bertholdt and I had settled onto the couch.

“Some British guy with amnesia,” Reiner muttered as he connected his laptop to the TV. “That’s all he’d tell me.”

“I thought he’d chicken out if I told him more,” Bertholdt whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

“Sounds fun,” I bit back a laugh.

“I sure hope so,” Jean chuckled as he returned to pass out cake.

“This looks amazing, Jean,” I marveled.

“I hope you guys like it,” Jean beamed.

I took a bite and I felt my face scrunch up. _Oh god. What is that?_ I heard Jean swear and pull me off to the kitchen.

“Spit it out,” he whispered.

“Oh god, was that vinegar?” I coughed.

“I am so, so sorry,” Jean covered his face with both hands. “It was supposed to be for Reiner… to um, pay him back for being so mean to Bert.”

“That was very underhanded, Jean,” I chastised him playfully. “But don’t mix up the plates next time,” I winked at him.

“Understood,” he chuckled, pulling me into a hug.

“We’re about to start!” Reiner called from the living room.

“I’ll get you a new slice,” Jean murmured, kissing me then he pushed me gently out of the kitchen.

* * *

 Only twenty minutes into the game, Reiner was still trying to put on a brave face.

“Fucking Jesus shit, what was that?” Reiner yelped.

“It was the wind, relax Reiner,” Bertholdt giggled.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one behind the wheel,” Reiner spat defensively.

From my seat between Jean’s legs, I nuzzled back against him. “I love you,” Jean whispered in my ear.

“Love you too,” I replied.

“So when does the scary stuff happen?” Jean piped up.

“It’s plenty scary now, thank you very much,” Reiner huffed.

“Fuck!” Reiner swore. “I’m out of tinder boxes!”

“Oh, your sanity might go down!” Bertholdt teased.

“Are you out of oil too?” I asked.

“Not yet,” Reiner replied. “That pink shit on the floor is creepy.”

“It can’t be blood though,” Jean remarked.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s gross,” Reiner said. “And why the hell would someone drink a potion that makes them forget shit, like on purpose?”

“I’m not sure,” I responded. “Hopefully he had a good reason.”

“I hope they tell you why though,” Jean added.

“Shit, shit, shit! Whose footsteps are those?” Reiner trembled. I heard footsteps behind me, and jumped when I heard a voice, I felt Jean jolt behind me and saw Reiner start.

“It’s getting good, huh?” Bertholdt grinned.

“Fuck! Bertl! Don’t scare me like that,” Reiner whined. Bertholdt began laughing and it was infectious. Reiner seemed the only one immune to it. “You guys are assholes,” he sighed.

* * *

I woke the next morning before Jean, and pulled him closer to me. “Good morning,” he murmured groggily. I let my hand wander down and ran my fingers over the ridge of his cock.

“Good morning to you too,” I giggled.

“Are you trying to seduce me, freckles?”

“Is it working?” I asked. Jean pushed me onto my back and straddled my hips in response.

“I want you,” Jean panted.

“I’m all yours,” I replied.

“No, I don’t think you get it… I want you inside me, now,” Jean smirked, and pulled off his shirt. His nipples perked up in the chill air, and I leaned up to put my mouth over it. “That’s nice, but not what I asked for.”

"Well, you’re going to have to wait. I want to take my time,” I insisted, my hands cupping and squeezing at his ass. I ran my tongue around one nipple. Jean ground his ass against my cock.

“I want it,” he whined.

“Patience,” I whispered, pushing him on his back. Jean wriggled out of his sweat pants, his underwear along with it. Our lips met; Jean moaned and his hips rose off the bed. I wrapped my hand around his cock and stroked lazily.

“Faster,” Jean whined. I kissed down his chest, stopping at his hip bones. I sucked a mark there and watched Jean keen and rock his hips upwards. I licked at the reddening skin, nipped at it until I felt Jean’s fingers tug at my hair. “Touch me.”

“I am touching you,” I grinned.

“You know what I mean,” he huffed. “I want your mouth around my cock.”

“Your wish is my command,” I chuckled. After licking from base to tip, I took all of him into my mouth and slipped my fingers into his ass, in one smooth movement.

“Fuck,” Jean whimpered when I slid my fingertips over his prostate. He spread his legs when I pulled off and pushed my pants down to my knees. Jean watched me roll a condom over my cock. “Don’t make me wait, dammit.” I teased his hole with the tip, and watched him whine and inch his body closer. “Please.”

I grinned and pushed in slowly. Inch by inch, I watched Jean shudder and clench his fists in the sheets. “You gonna be okay?” Jean nodded so I rocked my hips, keeping my thrusts shallow.

“Harder,” Jean urged. I grinned and quickened my pace, my hands gripped at his hips. He wrapped his legs around me, and whined.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Jean,” I cooed, my hips moving jerkily as I felt myself inching closer and closer to release. “I’m close,” I moaned. He stroked his cock with quick movements, paying special attention to the head. I felt him beginning to clench around me. “Fuck, g-gonna cum,” I stammered breathlessly. I opened my eyes in time to see Jean gasp silently and shoot over his belly. “God damn,” I murmured, collapsing on the bed beside Jean and handing him tissues. I took off the condom, tied it shut and threw it in the trash.

“That was really good,” Jean sighed happily. “Well, it’s always good, but morning sex is…”

“Shh,” I giggled, placing a finger over his lips.

“That better not have been one of the fingers that was in my ass,” Jean frowned.

“It wasn’t,” I assured him, pulling the blanket over us. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Good idea,” he whispered sleepily.


	12. Surprises in the new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm on chapter 12 already! Thanks so much everyone for your kind words, compliments and encouragement. Could have done it without you all. A special thanks to my bae [wingedmermaid](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/), as well as [valkyrie-reborn](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/) and [armored-homo](http://armored-homo.tumblr.com/) for being the best cheerleaders ever. And to Mila for making so much awesome art! Which you can find [here](http://torturous-daydreams.tumblr.com/tagged/fan%20art).

I woke with a yawn and stretched as I lay face down on the bed. I rolled over and saw Jean, breathing heavily. _Something between a snore and a sigh._ His brows were knitted with what looked like worry. I leaned over and kissed them until the wrinkles smoothed.“Something smells good. Did you make breakfast, Jean?” I ground a knuckle against his ribs.

 “Hey, watch it,” he groaned sleepily, burrowing his face into my chest.

 “Are you awake?” I giggled.

 “I am now, what’s the matter?”

 “Something smells good. Did you make breakfast?”

 “I’ve been asleep this whole time,” he whined, covering my face with a pillow.

 “I guess Reiner must have lit a candle or something. God, it smells just like cinnamon rolls. I love those things,” I muttered dreamily.

 “Let’s go find out,” Jean smiled, and sat up. “I’m getting hungry too.”

 “How’s your ass?” I asked as I hugged him from behind.

 “Can you kiss it and make it better?” He pouted playfully.

 “That might just make it worse,” I whispered heatedly in his ear.

 “Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Jean chuckled.

 “Because I’ll want to fuck it again,” I murmured.

 “Right, breakfast and then the sex marathon,” Jean nodded sagely after pulling his sweatpants on. I pulled on some clothes and followed him downstairs.

 “Why are you doing this to me?” Reiner whined. “Is it because our history?” He was sprawled out on a lounge chair with his eyes shut.

 “Hey man, I have no control over how much food she makes, or how much she forces people to eat. That’s her business. I just try to stay out of the way,” a familiar voice chuckled.

 “Connie,” Jean sighed, rushing down the rest of the stairs. “What the hell are you doing here? Where’s Doodle? You didn’t leave him with anyone weird did you?!” Doodle made his way out from the kitchen, I imagined because Jean was so loud.

 “You are way too high strung, man,” Connie shook his head wearily.

 “Doodle!” Jean beamed. “C’mere boy!” Doodle ran towards him, and scratched at Jean’s legs. “Do you want to be picked up, is that it, buddy?” Jean cooed and sat on the couch with Doodle in his lap.

 “Are you okay, Reiner?” I asked him quietly, as I sat next to Jean.

 “Yeah, I just ate too much. Or rather, it was forced on me,” Reiner replied weakly.

 “Where’s Bertholdt?” Sasha asked, leaning out from the kitchen.

 “Sleeping,” Reiner told her.

 “Well wake him up! It’s time to eat. I’m making more eggs and sausages,” Sasha huffed, retreating back to the kitchen.

 “She’s a demon,” Reiner groaned.

 “Imagine living with that much food everyday…” Connie remarked defeated.

 “So that’s why you have a beer gut?” Reiner teased.

 “It’s not a beer gut! I don’t even drink that much!” Connie spat.

 “Yeah, sorry honey, you look good with your tummy though,” Sasha called from the kitchen. I couldn’t help but giggle.

 “Don’t you start, Marco,” Connie rolled his eyes.

 “Who, me?” I asked innocently.

 “You’re not fooling anyone, freckles,” Jean chuckled, nuzzling his body closer to mine.

 “Yeah, that polite manner is just an act,” Reiner said, eyes narrowed as he stared at me. “I saw him take on a bear once.”

 “I don’t believe you,” Connie sighed dismissively, waving his hand.

 “It was a real life bear,” Reiner insisted.

 “That’s not nice to say, Reiner,” I chastised him.

 “It was a gay bar. Some hairy guy built like a brick shithouse was hitting on Bertl and I was getting drinks, and Marco beat the shit out of him, Didn’t even give me the chance,” Reiner finished quietly.

 “Get out,” Connie gaped.

 “I’m not even joking,” Reiner grinned.

 “He was groping Bertholdt and trying to rub up against him. He deserved it,” I said, frowning.

 “Yeah, Marco punched him in the stomach, guy went down, and then Marco went to work on his face. So much blood,” he murmured in mock horror.

 “He’s exaggerating. There was no blood,” I argued.

 “So my boyfriend kicked some guy’s ass to defend Bertholdt’s honor?” Jean asked Reiner.

 “Well it’s not all marshmallow here,” I grinned, flexing my arm. “There’s some muscles too.”

 “I’m impressed,” Connie said.

 “Me too!” Sasha added.

 “Thanks, I think,” I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

 Bertholdt entered the room with a yawn. “What are we talking about? Wait, why is Connie here?”

 “I’m here too! I made breakfast. You better eat a lot, you’re too skinny! You too Jean!” Sasha insisted.

 “She’s always telling me I need to eat more,” Jean huffed, rolling his eyes. “Like she’s trying to fatten me up for slaughter.”

 Bertholdt snorted. “I doubt that’s the case, Jean,” he said consolingly.

 “Her mom and dad are butchers,” Connie cackled.

 “You’re not helping Connie,” Jean groaned, shaking his head.

* * *

By now everyone was drowsy, and sitting or laying over the couches and chairs in the living room. “Is it nap time?” I asked weakly.

“I sure as shit hope so,” Jean replied.

“Oh please, it wasn’t that much food,” Sasha protested.

“You weren’t the one eating so much of it!” Bertholdt whined.

“Well, you and Jean are too damn skinny,” Sasha huffed.

“You just like your man with some meat on ‘em,” Reiner muttered.

“So what?” Sasha hissed. “Obviously Bertholdt does too. Connie back me up here!”

“What the hell does that mean?” Reiner asked.

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say,” Connie said.

 “Because your body is curvy. Call it muscles if you want, but trust me, the tight shirts aren’t making them look any less like boobs,” Sasha cackled.

 “They’re pecs, dammit!” Reiner snapped.

 Jean looked up from Doodle at his feet, and frowned. “Nobody gave Doodle table scraps, did they? Because he can’t eat people food,” Jean asked, already suspicious of everyone.

 “I might have given him some toast crust,” I replied, looking away.

 “Me too,” Bertholdt added guiltily.

 “It was just that though, right?” Jean pressed, eyes narrowed.

 “Jesus, Jean, no one wants to kill your dog. He’s way too cute for that,” Reiner deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

 “Damn right he’s cute. Almost as cute as my freckled prince,” Jean grinned, leaning against me. I felt my face grow warm.

 “So damn sappy,” Reiner muttered.

 “And your point is? I think it’s cute. Connie is always saying such sweet things to me,” Sasha beamed.

 “It makes you feel nice when someone says sweet things to you,” I grinned.

 “Exactly,” Sasha said, crossing her arms. “And what’s this shit about you being mean to Bertholdt?” She glared at Reiner.

 “I was trying to surprise Bertl with a proposal!” Reiner argued.

 “By making him think that you didn’t give a shit enough to remember his birthday?” Jean asked pointedly. Sasha nodded her agreement.

 “You’ll have to excuse my fiancé,” Bertholdt laughed. “He has no tact.”

 “Not you too, Bertl,” Reiner groaned. “It’s mutiny.”

 “I don’t remember voting you as captain of anything, Reiner,” Jean teased him.

 “So what are we going to do for dinner?” Sasha asked excitedly. Everyone groaned collectively.

 “How can you possibly be thinking about food already?” Jean asked exasperatedly.

 “I like to plan ahead. Is there something wrong with that?” Sasha huffed.

 “Yes babe, there is,” Connie chuckled, pulling Sasha onto his lap. “Just let us digest everything.”

 “Fine,” Sasha sighed.

* * *

After several servings of dinner and a more than a few drinks, everyone gathered in the living room.

“How do you know how to make all that stuff?” Bertholdt hiccupped as he asked Jean.

“Instinct,” Jean answered, nodding to himself.

“There’s some weird food out there though,” Bertholdt mused aloud.

“Like spotted dick?” Connie chuckled.

“And slippery dick,” I giggled.

“Dick is the german word for thick,” Reiner grinned proudly.

“Then what the hell do you call a thick dick?” Jean asked, quickly dissolving into giggles.

“Dicken schwanz,” Bertholdt replied, blushing.

 Jean and Connie snickered.

 “How do you even know that?” I asked.

 “Oh my god… does Reiner call his dick that? Is that how he talks dirty to you?” Jean cackled.

 “You’re ridiculous,” Sasha said breathlessly.

 “Reiner, your face is getting really red,” Connie remarked.

 “It’s the booze,” Reiner said casually.

 “And what good booze it is. Does anyone want more?” I asked.

 “Can’t get too sauced before midnight,” Jean smirked.

 “Yeah, we better take it easy. No more hangovers for this crowd,” Reiner insisted.

 “Hear, hear,” Sasha added.

 “Mother hens. Both of you,” Connie teased.

 “Well, at least I know you have a type,” Sasha replied. I stifled a laugh as Connie’s face grew red.

 “What time is it?” I yawned.

 “8:30,” Reiner replied.

 “Food coma?” Jean smirked.

 “I think so, yeah,” I responded.

 “Go lay down, freckles. I’ll wake you up before midnight,” Jean said reassuringly.

 “I’d feel bad though,” I protested weakly.

 “Don’t. Bertl’s already dozing off,” Reiner chuckled.

 “Yeah, so go get some rest,” Sasha insisted.

 “I’ll make sure Jean wakes you up,” Connie grinned.

 “Well geez, if you guys are gonna twist my arm about it,” I said jokingly. 

* * *

As I stirred awake, I realized a few things. One, my pants were missing. Two, I had an erection, and three, it was surrounded by a wet heat. “What’s going on?” I yawned, opening my eyes and looking down as I sat up. Jean was sucking my cock. _Well, that explains it._

 “Hello,” Jean grinned, pulling off of it with an audible pop.

 “Oh my god,” I groaned, covering my face.

 Jean started to chuckle. “What’s wrong, freckles? Did you not like the wakeup call?”

 “You did not just…” I stammered as Jean continued stroking and sucking me off. “Dammit Jean, I’m gonna cum,” I whimpered.

 “So do it,” Jean urged, grinning wickedly as his slick fingertips ran along the rim of my asshole. He sucked and swallowed me down again and again until I came down his throat. He choked around it and swallowed.

 “I… um… wow,” I mumbled, eyes still shut as I caught my breath.

 “Happy new year, Marco,” Jean grinned, leaning down to kiss my cheek. I pulled him on top of me and covered his lips with mine, tasting my cum on his tongue.

 “Happy new year, Jean.”


	13. That Plaid Ass Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I am garbage, just throw me in the trash please. I am so sorry I took so long with this update. Feel free to blame the holidays. (I did so much baking.) As always a special thanks to my friend [valkyrie-reborn](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/), and my [wifey](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/). And [armored-homo](http://armored-homo.tumblr.com/) for helping me beta! (Thank you so much!)  
> And also wonderful people like Mila, [Vashiane](http://vashiane.tumblr.com/), [Mad](http://stillmadaboutpetra.tumblr.com/), [gonnaflynow](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com/), [Chibi](http://chibichan449.tumblr.com/), [Lucy](http://fujoshichan69.tumblr.com/), [Miss Femme](http://rhetoricfemme.tumblr.com/), and [Gaby](http://thickbroth.tumblr.com/) for helping inspire me in ways they might not realize!

"Are you guys ready yet?!" Reiner bellowed from the living room.

"Hold your fucking horses!" Jean spat at him from upstairs where we were packing.

"So hostile," I teased him.

Jean tried to force a frown onto his face. "You dork," he huffed.

"And yet you're crazy about me," I smirked proudly.

"Damn right I am!" Jean threw his arms around me. "Maybe some 'happy to be home' sex when we get back?" He whispered in my ear.

"Obviously," I retorted.

"Good, I wanna be in that tight ass again," Jean whispered against my neck.

"How do you keep doing that?" I chuckled.

"Doing what?"Jean asked, nipping at my neck.

"You always know just what to say to get me all worked up."

Jean rubbed his palm over the front of my pants. "We should probably go before I just bend you over here."

"Not fair," I whined.

“Let’s go load up the car,” Jean grinned, slapping my ass before he carried off our luggage.

“I could help carry stuff, ya know,” I huffed, chasing after him.

“Finally,” Connie sighed.

“Oh please, we didn’t even take that long! Isn’t Bertholdt still sleeping anyway?” Jean quipped, settling down our bags.

“Not this time,” Bertholdt called from the front door, stepping out of the way as Reiner took our bags to my car.

“Where’s Doodle?” Jean frowned.

“Right here,” Sasha replied happily. “So do you want him to ride with me and Connie?”

“Give him here,” Jean beamed. “They weren’t mean to you, were they?” he cooed. Doodle barked and wagged his tail.

“Always so suspicious,” Connie grumbled.

“Let’s get going, it’s almost 3” Reiner stated loudly.

“Did somebody empty the fridge?” I asked.

“Already took care of it,” Connie answered.

“I think we’ll hit Marco’s place first, then Connie and Sasha’s, then mine and Bertl’s. Jean, I’m sorry but you’re on your own,” Reiner said unabashedly.

“Fuck you too, Reiner,” Jean grinned.

“There’s really not a lot of stuff for any of us to unload, I think we’ll do okay,” I added. Jean shot me a knowing look as I blushed.

“Maybe we just want to see what your house looks like, Marco,” Connie argued.

“It’s really not much to look at,” I replied.

“Have you been to his place yet, Jean?” Connie asked.

“Nope,” Jean answered, busying himself with Doodle.

“And that doesn’t bother you? What if this guy has like severed heads in fish tanks in his basement?” Connie ranted.

“Babe, I think you’ve been watching too much Walking Dead,” Sasha sighed, patting Connie’s arm.

 “What episode are you on?” Bertholdt beamed.

“We’re still working through season 3,” Connie said.

“Really taking your time there, huh?” Reiner teased.

“Hey, I don’t want to hear that shit from someone who doesn’t get up at 4 in the fucking morning almost every day,” Connie retorted.

“Yes, yes, you can complain about your sleep schedule later, babe,” Sasha added.

“C’mon,” I grinned, pulling Jean by the arm to my car before he had time to complain about Connie’s remarks.

Once we were buckled in and Doodle was settled onto Jean’s lap, I felt Jean’s eyes on me. “What was so important, that we needed to get in the car right away?”

“I just, um… we all had such a nice time. It seemed a shame to argue,” I stammered.

“It wouldn’t have been arguing, but that was sweet of you. I just like teasing Connie. Poor guy works really hard, I try to cheer him up when I can, but I just end up baiting him into little spats most of the time.”

“I don’t think he’d stay at the bakery if you two didn’t get along.”

“I guess you’re right,” Jean smiled, leaning towards the window.

“Don’t fall asleep,” I grinned.

“Yes sir,” Jean smirked, scratching behind Doodle’s ears.

* * *

“What the fuck are those?” Connie frowned after opening the back of Reiner’s SUV.

“What is it?” I asked, heading over to help Connie with the bags.

“Oh, you know… the entire stock of toys-for-boys.com,” Connie replied sarcastically. Everyone save the owners of the collection of salacious goods, gathered around.

“That’s not a thing, is it?” Jean asked, horrified.

“Why is that in the shape of a fist?” I implored.

“And why is it hot pink?” Connie snorted.

“Shit,” Bertholdt muttered, his face going red.

“Oops,” Reiner chuckled.

“I hope those are clean,” Sasha deadpanned.

“Clean enough to eat off of,” Reiner replied smoothly.

“You guys can wait inside, we’ll take care of this,” Bertholdt added wearily. “There’s tea and coffee inside, Marco, you know where everything is.” 

“Hopefully Marco’s luggage isn’t as weird as yours!” Connie called, as he headed inside.

“Enough,” Sasha berated him. “Poor Bertholdt is probably really embarrassed,” she whispered.

After Reiner carried all the boxes back inside, triumphantly, he announced that it was time to head to my place.

“Please make sure everything is closed back there,” I whined once Jean shut his door.

“Did you bring illicit goods to the cabin, freckles?”

“I might have,” I hesitated.

“Which pocket?”

“There’s only one, Jean.”

“Why is it so slender?”

I felt my face go hot. “A bit of a stretch is nice,”

“You really weren’t expecting it to feel bigger than this, were you?” Jean teased.

“Shut up,” I smirked. “Seriously, how are you so big with such a tiny frame?”

“I put it in my bag, so even if he gets nosy, he’ll think it’s mine.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

The ride to my place was uneventful, with no stops in between. I unlocked the door, and stepped aside to let everyone in.

“Oh my fucking god. What’s with your plaid ass couch?” Connie guffawed.

“Hey, that couch has some very good memories,” Reiner remarked.

“Please tell me you did not have sex on Marco’s couch,” Sasha said wearily, cradling Doodle in her arms.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I wouldn’t do that. And believe it or not, I do have some manners,” Reiner frowned.

I blushed nervously. “Does anyone want something to drink? Or a snack or something?” I asked, my fingers playing with the hem of my sweater.

“Nah, we’re fine,” Sasha said, giving Connie and Reiner each a glare worthy of any mother.

“I’ll put your bags in your room,” Jean beamed.

“Oh, thank you so much. It’s that way,” I grinned.

“Do you at least have cable?” Connie frowned, staring at my modest television.

“Yes,” I answered hesitantly.

“How many movie channels?” Reiner asked.

“Um, all of them I think,” I replied.

“I guess you upgraded from last time?”  Bertholdt smiled.

I nodded.

“How much a month?” Connie inquired.

“Um, just under $100,” I responded.

Reiner whistled, impressed.

“Whose dick did you have to suck to get that deal?” Connie teased.

“Hey, mine is the only one for him,” Jean interjected, clearly annoyed.

“That’s right,” I echoed.

“You guys are so cute,” Sasha sighed wistfully. “If only Reiner was sweeter to Bertholdt… instead of being so indecent all the time, groping him in public, I’m sure…” she finished quietly.

“He’s a really sweet guy underneath all that,” Bertholdt protested gently.

“Besides, do you think he’d really put up with me otherwise, Sash?” Reiner winked as he pulled Bertholdt closer, with his arm tight around his waist.

“Okay, okay,” Connie groaned, rolling his eyes. “Me and the missus are gonna head home, you’re welcomed to join us for dinner if you want.”

“Yeah, I was going to make meatloaf,” Sasha said excitedly.

I shot a nervous glance at Jean.

“I’m gonna head home with Doodle. Marco was gonna come with me,” Jean replied.

“Suit yourselves,” Connie shrugged.

* * *

“Good to be home,” Jean sighs.

“I think Doodle seems pretty happy to be back too,” I smile and join him on the couch.

“Oh, I wanted to show you something!”

“What’s that?” I asked, leaning against his shoulder. I chuckled as Jean struggled to pull his phone out of his pocket.

“Okay, there we go,” I watch him scroll through his photos. The selfies we took at the waterfall, some candids, ones of me brushing my teeth, several of Doodle being the adorable little pup he is, and my Christmas sweaters. _Fuck._

“No,” I groaned weakly. “Please tell me you did not go through my closet and find my collection.”

“I might have,” Jean smirked. "I was slightly disappointed that none of them lit up," he pouted.

“Gimme that,” I huffed, reaching for his hand, just as he pulled it away. Jean catches me just before I fall onto his lap and presses a kiss against my lips.

“Bedroom,” Jean murmured, his voice raw with need.

I nod weakly, and follow him as he leads the way. Jean pushes me onto the bed hard enough to knock the wind out of me.

“Fuck, I want you so bad,” he whines.

“All yours,” I grin and begin unbuckling my belt as fast as I can.

“Off, now!” Jean pulls my pants off and tosses them onto the floor. He spreads my legs, and slides his fingers in my mouth.

I groan and lick at them. _I need him inside me. I need it now. Never wanted someone so damn much._ “Jean!” I cried as he slid his fingers inside my ass. “More,” I begged.

“Tell me what you want, freckles,” Jean teased. I watched him unzip his pants and stroke his cock.

“I w-want your cock,” I stammer.

“In your ass?” He asks, fingertips running over my prostate.

“God, yes. Please, Jean,” I gasped, wrapping my legs around his waist. My hips canted towards his. “Please! Now!”

“You are so fucking hot, Marco,” Jean moaned, slicking himself up with the lube he kept by the bedside.

“Don’t tease me,” I growled, pulling him down for a kiss. I pushed him onto his back and straddled him, gripping his cock tight and sliding down onto it slowly.

“Holy shit,” Jean gasped.

“Fuck,” I sobbed as my ass met Jean’s lap.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said between breaths.

I began to rock my hips back and forth, tightening around him. _God, I want to milk him dry._ I was vaguely aware of Jean’s fingernails digging into my hips as he thrust into me. My body jolted with each upward thrust from Jean and I shuddered every time we came back down. Shuddering breaths ran past my lips and I wrapped a hand around my cock.

“Go-gonna cum, Jean,” I whimpered.

“Cum for me,” Jean grinned, his thrusts into me unceasing even as I shot all over his chest. “Fuck!” he groaned, his body arching off the bed, all of his muscles tightening as he came.

“Good god damn,” I chuckled, collapsing onto the bed.

“Fuck,” Jean whined. “I can’t move. What did you do to me?”

I snorted. “Well, obviously I’ve been seducing you since day one.”

“I knew I was a goner when I saw those eyes,” Jean nodded knowingly.

“Don’t you always say the sweetest things,” I smirked, leaning over to kiss him. “Oh, want me to clean you off?” I didn’t wait for an answer and began licking my cum off of his chest.

“Wow,” Jean murmured reverently. “Full of surprises as always, Mr. Bodt.”


	14. Outdated and Pedestrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's day for the happy couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the title fool you. This is fluff as always, and it is something I am proud of. Enjoy folks!
> 
> As always thanks to my [wife](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/) and my good friend [valkyrie-reborn](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/). Thanks also to folks like Mila, [Miss Femme](http://rhetoricfemme.tumblr.com/), [35 grams](http://35grams.tumblr.com/), [lemonorangelime](http://lemonorangelime.tumblr.com/), [baccuroth](http://baccuroth.tumblr.com/), [Mad](http://stillmadaboutpetra.tumblr.com/), [armored-homo](http://armored-homo.tumblr.com/), [Vashiane](http://vashiane.tumblr.com/), [gonnaflynow](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com/), [Chibi](http://chibichan449.tumblr.com/), [Lucy](http://fujoshichan69.tumblr.com/), [rivai-lution](http://rivai-lution.tumblr.com/) and the lovely [shingeki-nofreiheit](http://shingekinofreiheit.tumblr.com/) for inspiring me on a regular basis.

“What’s wrong, Marco?” Bertholdt asked.

I balanced my phone against the other ear. “I don’t know what to get Jean for Valentine’s day!” I sighed.

“Does he need anything? Mentioned something he wanted to do?”

“I’m dense Bertholdt, I hardly noticed he was even flirting with me at first,” I murmured.

“Okay, okay. You could always do something special for him?” Bertholdt offered hesitantly.

“Like wrap a ribbon around your dick!” I heard Reiner shout from Bertholdt’s end of the phone.

“Reiner, no,” Bertholdt said wearily.

“Reiner yes!” Reiner chanted. “Okay, okay…  _Dick in a box!_ ” he sang.

“Reiner _,_ **no** _,_ ” Bertholdt repeated. “Marco, I’ll call you back.”

The line went dead before I could protest. Pacing back and forth, I tried not to notice the stares. I scrolled through my phone contacts and hit send.

“Maggie!” I cried happily.

“Ugh, please don’t call me that,” my brother grumbled.

“Fine, Magnus,” I finished in a somber tone imitating our father.

“What do you want, you dork?” Magnus chuckled.

“I’m in a pinch,” I began hesitantly.

“Aren’t you always, if it’s me your calling?” He drawled.

“Very funny. I called you last week to catch up about your holidays,” I huffed.

“Well, what is it then?”

“I-don’t-know-what-to-get-my-boyfriend-for-Valentine’s-day,” I said all at once.

“Slow down, kid. So it’s a guy this time, huh?”

“Well, if you wouldn’t have made the conversation last time so one sided, I would have told you,” I sniffed dismissively.

“Flowers and chocolates are so pedestrian,” Magnus rambles, almost to himself. “Dinner and a movie is outdated,” he continued. “Maybe, no never mind, you wouldn’t want to do that.”

“I wouldn’t do what? C’mon spill,” I spat.

“I hear bondage is the latest craze,” Magnus teased.

“Oh shut up, now are you going to tell me or not?” I snapped.

“Sensory play.”

“What’s that?” I whispered, facing away from the street.

“He’s blindfolded, his other senses are heightened. Taste, touch, hearing, smell. You can even use flowers and chocolate for taste and smell,” Magnus sniggered.

“Do you really think he’ll like it?” I murmured worriedly.

“Even though I don’t know him? Yes. If you’re anything like me, he’ll love it.”

“What on earth does that mean?” I squeaked.

“Loving, tender, kind, a talented lover,” he droned on.

“Oh um, okay,” I wrinkled my nose.

“Have fun, Marco. I hope he’s good to you.”

“Always.”

“He fucking better be. Or I’ll gut him,” Magnus finished cheerfully.

“So dramatic,” I chuckled. “Thanks. I was kind of at a loss.”

“I could tell.”

“Bye Magnus, enjoy the holiday with your husband.”

“What husband? He’s more of a pet, isn’t he?”

“I AM NOT!” I heard Kavi shout indignantly from his end of the line before the call ended.

I smiled to myself and dusted some snow off of a bench.  _Where the hell am I going to find chocolate body paint? Time for google._

_You can do this Marco, you can do this. It’s just a shop. A shop with toys. Adult toys. Dildos. You’ve seen a dildo before, hell, you’ve used one. Just relax._

“Hello, can I help you find anything?” A woman asked after the door shut behind me.

I felt my face go red, and shook my head. “No thank you.”

“Alright, let me know if you need anything,” she said cheerfully.

I nodded, and began browsing. After picking up a feather tipped crop, I wandered more but my eyes were drawn back towards a display for Valentine’s day. Toys in shades of pinks and purples, massage candles, luxury lube, massagers.

“So what else are you looking for?” The salesperson asked.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” I began hesitantly.

“Trust me, I’ve heard everything,” she laughed.

“Edible body paint,” I whispered.

“Chocolate, Caramel, Strawberry, or Vanilla?”

“There’s more than one?” I gawked.

She nodded. “So which?”

“Is there one you recommend?” I asked.

“Caramel, for sure,” she winked.

“Okay, I’ll take that one, then,” I walked towards the register completely flustered.  _Stop thinking of spreading caramel on Jean’s dick and sucking it for hours. Not in the middle of the damn store, Marco._

After getting into my car and shutting the door behind me, my phone rang. “Jean?”

“I have a packed schedule tomorrow, so come over and we’ll celebrate Valentine’s Day now,” Jean purred.

“Oh, um, right now?”

“Yes, right this minute. Or do I have to send you photos of what I want to do to you right now?”

“I’ll be there soon,” I promised.

“Try not to make me wait too long, freckles,” he chuckled.

“I’ll do my best,” I grinned.

* * *

 

“Hey Marco!” Sasha beamed. “Jean’s got the day off, do you need something?”

“I’m not here for Jean,” I began “Well I guess I kinda am.”

“So what do you need?” Sasha chuckled.

“I should probably know by now, but I was wondering which of these are Jean’s favorite?” I gestured towards the cases stuffed with all the pastries, cakes and sweets that the bakery was famous for.

Sasha raised her eyebrows. “Oh! Are you going to surprise him for Valentine’s Day?” She cried, excitedly.

I nodded.

“Canelé,” Sasha smiled. “But don’t worry, you won’t be feeding him something he made,” she winked.

I smiled shyly. “Thank you, Sasha.”

“Oh! Hey Marco,” Connie grinned as he walked out from the kitchen.

“Hello,” I replied.

“Celebrating Valentine’s Day early with Jean?” he asked.

I nodded. “I was kind of clueless about some of his favorite things, so I was asking Sasha,” I explained.

“Hm,” Connie mused. “So are you getting him something, or doing something…?” he trailed off.

“It’s kind of a secret,” I responded, blushing darkly as I took the bag from the counter.

Connie chuckled. “Okay, okay.”

“A-are there any scents he likes?” I stammered.

“Oh, like candles?” Sasha asked.

_Thank god, it wasn’t interpreted as super creepy._ I sighed internally in relief. “Yeah, I mean, I’m sure he knows what I like, and I’m starting to feel

bad that it’s all one sided.”

“Jean is just creepy like that,” Connie said, waving his hand dismissively.

“Not nice,” Sasha argued.

I giggled. “Any ideas?”

“Forests, sandalwood, wood fires,” Connie replied.

“How the hell would you know that?” Sasha laughed.

“Hey, I’ve known the guy since forever,” Connie grinned, rolling his eyes.

“Now who’s creepy,” Sasha teased.

“Thanks guys, I’m gonna head out,” I said, glancing at my watch. “I still have a few more stops to make before I head to Jean’s.” I paused at the door. “Oh my god, how much do I owe you for this?” I lifted the bag with the canelés.

“It’s on the house,” Connie and Sasha said in unison.

“Thanks so much!” I called as I dashed out the door.

* * *

 

 Less than an hour later, all of the things I’d wanted to get were arranged neatly into a pink polka dotted gift bag. I knocked on the door and hid the bouquet of violets, lilacs and ivy behind my back. Jean answered the door less than a minute later, and grabbed me by the collar and kissed me hard.

 “God, I missed you,” he said between breaths. “Get in here.”

 “Wait,” I smiled. “These are for you.” I lifted the flowers.

 “I love you,” Jean chuckled. “Thanks babe,” he blushed as he took them from me.

 “I kind of had something in mind for today,” I said after Jean shut the door behind me.

 “Oh yeah?”

 “Yeah, hopefully it’s not too weird or anything,” I trailed off.

 “If it’s something from you, I’m sure it’s fantastic,” Jean replied, humming to himself as he headed to the kitchen to get a vase.

"Is that 'do you know the muffin man'?" I giggled.

"Shuddup, you call me muffin man, the song was bound to get stuck in my head eventually."

"Fair enough. I’ll be right back,” I told him, as I headed to the bedroom. I set up candles around the room, and lit them, placed the pastries on the nightstand along with the caramel body paint. I put the feather tipped crop on the bed, trying to will away the blush. _It’s not like you’re using the cane part, just relax, it’s not weird at all._

 After setting everything up, I went back to the kitchen. “Don’t turn around.” My voice shook.

 “Okay, sir,” Jean replied playfully.

 I pulled the black scarf over his eyes, and tied it firmly.

 “And what are you doing, Mr. Bodt?” he chuckled.

 “Fun things, I promise,” I whispered against his neck, kissing the skin softly.

 “Lead the way,” Jean murmured.

 I held his hand as we entered his bedroom, after shutting the door I hugged him from behind. “I love you,” I told him as I began undressing him.

 “I love you too,” he replied, shivering under my touch.

 I guided him towards the bed. “Lay down,” I said, leaning over him and kissing his neck.

 “You smell good,” he whispered.

 “So do you.” I unbuckled his pants and kissed a path down to his navel. “You taste good too,” I giggled.

 “You’re killing me here, babe.”

 “Sorry,” I grinned.

 “You are not. And that’s okay. I’ll let you take your time today.”

 “Just today, huh?” I picked up the feather crop, and ran it along the same path my lips had taken just moments ago.

 “Don’t push your luck,” he gasped.

 “I feel like I should be the one saying that, don’t you?” I pulled his underwear off with one hand, running the feathered tip of the crop past his navel and over the slick tip of his cock.

 His hands clenched at the sheets and he spread his legs wide.

 “Is this an invitation?” I smirked, glad that he was unable to see me blushing so deeply. I teased his inner thighs, ran it over his hole and watched his every tremble and shake.

 “As if you couldn’t tell,” he managed through whimpers and whines.

 I laid the crop down and opened the jar of caramel body paint. After dipping my finger, I ran it over Jean’s lips. “Suck,” I whispered.

 His tongue darted out and searched for my finger, his neck craning up until he wrapped his lips around it. “Fuck,” he mumbled.

 “Does it taste good?” I asked, hoping I didn’t sound nearly as flustered as I felt.

 “I want you,” Jean groaned.

 “You can wait a little longer,” I teased spreading caramel over one of his nipples.

 “Fuck!” he whined, wrapping his legs around my waist as I sucked, nibbled and licked at his chest. “I wanna taste you,” he pleaded.

 I sat up and leaned over tearing off a small piece of the canelé. “Open,” I told him.

 I fed him small pieces of the cake. “Dammit,” he muttered.

 “What? Should I stop?” I paused.

 “No, it’s just… every time I eat this now, I’m probably gonna get a boner,” Jean whined.

 “How is that my fault?” I feigned innocence, smiling at the glare he gave even through the blindfold. “Okay, okay.” I took off the rest of my clothes and pulled Jean into my lap. “So, what do you want to do?”

 “I want this inside me,” he frowned, reaching for my cock.

 “Where?” I blushed. _I had no idea I could be this bold. Reach for the stars, Marco._

 “In m-my mouth,” he stammered, kissing at my neck.

 “I think that could be arranged.”

 No sooner than I said the words that Jean was rubbing his face against my crotch. “Want it so bad,” he begged.

 “Hold on,” I said in my best attempt at a stern voice. “Okay,” I told him after I’d spread a line of caramel on the underside of my shaft.

 Jean laved his tongue over the amber colored candy that was the same shade as his eyes.

 My eyes rolled back into my head as he sucked me down as far as he could, choking around me, swallowing, running his tongue over and over against the caramel. “Fuck, stop it,” I groaned.

 “What’d I do?” Jean’s face bespoke worry as he reached his hands towards me.

 “Nothing, well, I was kinda about to lose it there… and I was wondering… if it’d be okay if I ride you instead?”

 Jean bit at his lip. “Well fuck, I’m not gonna complain either way,” he smirked.

 I guided him towards the headboard, slicked up his cock and spread lube over my asshole. “Want it now,” I groaned, straddling him and easing myself onto his cock. _Be brave, Marco._ “Fuck me raw,” I whispered.

 “Fuck,” Jean cried, clenching his hands around my hips, bucking his hips upwards, driving his long cock deeper inside me.

 “Jean,” I whimpered, wrapping my arms around him. His name became a litany on my tongue, I chanted it over and over as I lost myself in his rough and oh so satisfying thrusts. “Make me cum,” I sobbed. Jean’s body went taut, and his hips moved jerkily as he came.

 “Jesus shit,” he moaned, finished and nearly blissed out as he wrapped his hand around my cock, teasing the head. I nipped at his neck as I came, still murmuring his name.  


	15. Unforgettable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! But yes, here it is, the Eruri wedding. I am now on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fanonorcanon) (I am horrible with it, and still learning. God it's so damn much to take in). 
> 
> As always thanks to my [wife](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/) and my good friend [valkyrie-reborn](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/). Thanks also to folks like Mila, [Miss Femme](http://rhetoricfemme.tumblr.com/), [35 grams](http://35grams.tumblr.com/), [lemonorangelime](http://lemonorangelime.tumblr.com/), [baccuroth](http://baccuroth.tumblr.com/), [Mad](http://stillmadaboutpetra.tumblr.com/), [armored-homo](http://armored-homo.tumblr.com/), [Moami](http://moami.tumblr.com/), [Vashiane](http://vashiane.tumblr.com/), [gonnaflynow](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com/), [Chibi](http://chibichan449.tumblr.com/), [Lucy](http://fujoshichan69.tumblr.com/), [rivai-lution](http://rivai-lution.tumblr.com/) and the lovely [shingekinofreiheit](http://shingekinofreiheit.tumblr.com/) for inspiring me on a regular basis.

“Are you sure the tie matches?” I raised a brow at my reflection and frowned.

“Yes, babe. It’s fantastic. You look gorgeous, and I’m afraid that someone is gonna snatch that fine ass up,” Jean replied.

“Aren’t you sweet?” I cooed, as he kissed my cheek. “Are you sure they’re not going to mind that I’m going with you?”

“They insisted I bring a date.”

“I wonder why,”

“Well, they saw me checking my phone regularly last time I met with them,” Jean raised a hand. “I know, I know, super unprofessional. But I was worried about you, I hadn’t heard from you all day.”

“It was just a cold, Jean, and I did answer the phone.”

“Yeah, the blond could tell how worried I was and insisted that I call you. His fiancé called him a softie, but once I got off the phone, he said to bring you with me to the reception.”

“Not Connie or Sasha?”

“He was pretty specific.”

“Oh,”

“I might have heard them talking while I was on the phone with you. He accused Mr. Smith of being fond of me because I looked like him, and said how much of a narcissist he was,”

“Oh my god,” I chuckled.

“Wait till you see him. He looks nothing like me, way more handsome.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” I murmured, wrapping my arms around him. He rutted his hips against mine.

“Fuck, don’t do this to me,” Jean pleaded.

“I thought the hard part was already done?”

“Yes, the cake is already chilling in the walk in of the reception hall, but I still have to make sure it’s okay.”

“It’s a cake, Jean, not a child.”

“You wound me. Wedding cakes  **are** my children.”

“You’re such a dork,” I murmured, kissing his neck before he pulled away.

“I really think you’ll like the cake though,” Jean grinned.

* * *

I stood next to Jean after he’d wheeled the cake into the reception hall and squeezed his hand while we waited for the happy couple’s approval.

“It’s so beautiful,” Erwin whispered reverently. “Isn’t it beautiful, Levi?”

“Yes, yes, it’s gorgeous. Now get over here, you sap. C’mon, stop crying,” Levi teased him, wiping away his tears with his pocket square. “Lovely choice of flowers, Jean.”

“Oh, oh um, thank you,” Jean smiled sheepishly.

“Who was it that taught you flower meanings?” Erwin asked softly.

“My mother,” Jean replied.

“It really helps the overall feeling of it,” Erwin continued.

“C’mon Erwin, we’ve got to start letting the guests in. I’m sure they’re hungry, I know I’m fucking starving.”

“Okay, Mr. Smith,” Erwin smirked.

“Shut the hell up, Mr. Smith,” Levi pulled Erwin down by his tie and laid a kiss to his lips.

“Enjoy the reception, you two,” Erwin nodded to Jean and me, and headed towards the entryway.

“I’ve never met a couple that arrived to the reception before the guests,” I whispered.

“Levi’s quite stringent about the timetable,” Erwin chuckled.

I slapped my forehead. “Sorry,” I mumbled.

Erwin waved a hand, “Don’t worry about it.”

“ **_Hurry up_ ** , Erwin, I still have to see what madness Hanji is up to,” Levi huffed.

“Yes, dear,” Erwin grinned, trailing after him.

Jean smiled and squeezed my hand. “Is it bad that I’m having some passing thoughts of you in a wedding dress?”

“It doesn’t sound all that bad,” I reply, blushing.

Our bliss was interrupted with a crash.

“For fuckssake Hanji put some fucking pants on! This is a wedding!” Levi bellows, storming out of the kitchen.

Jean stifles a laugh, and pulls me towards our seats.

…

“This food is amazing,” Jean spoke through a mouthful of food.

“It really is,” I nodded.

“Are you gonna eat that soufflé?” he asked as he reached towards the ramekin on my plate.

“Don’t you dare, Jean Kirschtein,” I growled.

“Okay, okay. So what kind of stuff would you want at your wedding?”

I wrinkled my nose. “Just had to ask after I’d taken a giant bite of this amazing soufflé?”

Jean cackled. “It was all a ploy to try and steal your food,” he admitted unashamedly.

“So, like food?” I asked

Jean nodded.

“Probably nothing so fancy as this. I’d want a wedding where everyone feels comfortable. Where’d it be okay if someone got food on their dress or shirt or something.”

“God, I love you,” Jean grinned, squeezing my thigh.

I blushed as I tried not to choke on my food. “So um, how about you?”

Jean leaned over and whispered in my ear, “I’m fine with whatever my future husband wants.”

_God, I hope he’s talking about me._ I cleared my throat. “And if he wants to elope?”

“I might have to talk him out of that,” Jean smirks, kissing my cheek. “I don’t think either of our families would like that.”

My eyes went wide. “Oh,” I squeaked.

“When do I get to meet them by the way? We should have a dinner with both of ours. A barbeque or something when it gets warmer,” Jean beamed at me.

I covered my face. “Oh my god, stop being so darn perfect.”

“Never,” he laughed, stealing the last bite of my soufflé.

“How dare you?” I frowned.

“C’mon babe, I’ll make you another one, I promise.”

“Okay,” I mumbled.

“C’mon, let’s dance,” Jean took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

Jean pulled me close to him, resting his cheek against mine. “I love this song,” I murmured.

"Kind of old school isn’t it?”

“That’s why it’s good. They just don’t make music like this anymore,” I sighed.

“And forevermore, that’s how you’ll stay,” Jean sang softly, his hand settling on my lower back

“That’s why darling, it’s incredible.” I pulled him closer.

“That someone so unforgettable, thinks that I am.”

“Unforgettable too,” I whispered back. 

“You’re a good dancer,” Jean cooed.

 “I have heard that I’m light on my feet,” I giggled.

 “I think we better sit down, looks like they’re starting toasts.”

 A champagne glass began chiming just as we sat down.

 “Levi Abel Laurent Ackerman,” A blond man spoke.

 “HAH! Lala! Oh my god, your initials are lala?” A woman cackled.

 “Isabel, I will murder you in your sleep,” Levi growled.

 “Please continue Farlan,” Erwin prompted the man.

 “I’ve known you most of our lives. Thank you, by the way, for lying to the convenience store clerk about the jelly beans.”

 “Oh god, the jelly beans!” Levi groaned.

 “Anyway, Levi, I am so proud of the path you’ve carved for yourself. A fucking tea shop, who would have thought? Your mom would’ve been proud.”

 “I am proud, you idiot!” A woman called.

 “Sorry, Miss. Ackerman!”

 “Stop trying to kill me off Farlan Cain! I will call your mother!”

 “Calm down, Kuchel,” a man with a gruff voice said.

 “Kenneth, you just shut your damn mouth.”

 “Anyways, we’re all really proud of you, and wish you all the best. To the newlyweds!”

* * *

I handed Reiner a wine glass. “Red or White?”

“Red for us, if that’s okay,” Bertholdt answered for him.

I nodded, and filled their glasses. “But yeah, right on their lapels at the wedding, I was kind of surprised,” I continued.

“So one of the best men had a button that said ‘twink inspector’ and one of the best women had one that said ‘dike inspector’?” Reiner guffawed.

“Yeah,” I giggled.

“Thanks for having us over, Jean,” Bertholdt said.

“No problem, glad you could make it,” Jean replied.

“That sounds like Ymir, doesn’t it, Bertl?” Reiner nudged him.

“Oh c’mon, I doubt it was her. She’s all the way in Iceland now with her wife,” Bertholdt argued.

“Still, sounds like something she’d do,” Reiner shrugged.

“The soufflé is great, babe. I think it’s actually better than the one we had at the wedding,” I said to Jean.

“Debatable, but thank you, darling,” Jean smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know where else to put this information so...
> 
> Menu:  
> Haircot vert with slivered almonds  
> Mushroom croquettes  
> Baby spinach salad with strawberries and candied walnuts  
> Cheese soufflé  
> Cedar plank salmon  
> New York skirt steak
> 
> Cake:  
> 1st layer: white chocolate cake with raspberry filling between  
> 2nd layer: vanilla with orange cream between  
> 3rd layer: lemon cake with meringue custard between  
> 4th layer: dark chocolate with cherry filling  
> 5th layer: white chocolate cake with raspberry filling between
> 
> Flowers on the cake:  
> Tuberose (pleasure), Gladiolus (strength of character), and Ivy (fidelity) 
> 
> The story with the jelly beans is that when they were kids, they met in a convenience store. Farlan had his mouth stuffed with jelly beans. I'm talking like chipmunk cheeks. And when the clerk asked if Farlan stole anything, Levi said that Farlan had a toothache.


	16. Dating without dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We get to meet more of Marco's family! And Jean's mom! Yay!
> 
> A special thank you to my [wife](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/) and my good friend [valkyrie-reborn](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/). Thanks also to folks like Mila, [Miss Femme](http://rhetoricfemme.tumblr.com/), [35 grams](http://35grams.tumblr.com/), [lemonorangelime](http://lemonorangelime.tumblr.com/), [baccuroth](http://baccuroth.tumblr.com/), [Mad](http://stillmadaboutpetra.tumblr.com/), [armored-homo](http://armored-homo.tumblr.com/), [Moami](http://moami.tumblr.com/), [Vashiane](http://vashiane.tumblr.com/), [gonnaflynow](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com/), [Chibi](http://chibichan449.tumblr.com/), [Lucy](http://fujoshichan69.tumblr.com/), [rivai-lution](http://rivai-lution.tumblr.com/) and the lovely [shingekinofreiheit](http://shingekinofreiheit.tumblr.com/) for inspiring me on a regular basis.

“Andy, honey, I can’t talk right now. It’s Jean’s birthday, and I’m heading over to his place now,” I sighed.

“It’s Andrea,” she corrected me harshly. “And when do we get to meet this guy?”

“Soon,” I promised.

“And when is that? You know how worried mom gets,” Andrea continued.

“I know, trust me, I know. I just…”

“You want things to last, and you’re worried the whole families meeting might be too much for such a new relationship,” she finished for me.

“Yeah,” I mumbled.

“It’s okay to be worried. But if something like that is gonna change things then maybe…”

“He wants to meet you all. I’m just not sure if I’m ready to be honest.”

“Stop being a little chicken shit, Marco,” she argued.

“Hanging up now, Andy,” I chuckled.

“Have a good time. Give it to him good. Or um, get it good. Whatever it is you two do.”

“Definitely hanging up now. Goodbye Andrea, love you.”

I pulled into Jean’s driveway and headed towards the door. Before I could knock, it swung open. Jean stepped onto the porch and shut the door behind him.

“Okay so… my mom is here. And I had no idea she was coming. She wanted to surprise me… and I’m really, really sorry but can we postpone our sex marathon?” Jean asked, his face incredibly sad. “Hey, stop laughing… this is serious!” he whispered urgently. “I’ve been wanting your cock in my ass since this morning,” he whined in my ear.

“That doesn’t sound so bad, but right now, I think we should hold off until your mom leaves,” I suggested, brushing his hair from his eyes.

“I just really want you so bad,” Jean whimpered.

“Stop teasing me, it’s gonna be really awkward if the first time I meet your mom, I have a boner,” I argued.

“Fine, fine. Come inside,” he sighed.

Jean’s mother was a very short woman with brown hair. A pair of glasses, attached to a chain, was balanced on the end of her nose as she flipped through a magazine. “Who was it, Jeanbo?” she asked with a heavy French accent.

“Um, mom, this is my boyfriend Marco,” Jean answered hesitantly.

She got up and stood in front of me, tilting her head back to look at me. “He’s very big, isn’t he?”

“Mom! If that’s how you’re going to talk to him,” Jean huffed angrily “then you can just leave!”

“Jean,” I began.

“Idiot!” She yelled, slapping Jean on the back of the head. “I mean he’s tall!”

Jean blushed and covered his face.

“Stop being so sensitive,” she told him, shaking her head. “You almost made me forget the canelés, Jeanbo!” she scolded him.

My face grew flushed as I recalled the last time Jean and I had shared one. I looked over at Jean and saw him snickering at me. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kirschstein,” I smiled.

“Oh, you sweet boy,” she started. “Call me Eva.”

“Nice to meet you, Eva.” I said.

“Yeah, better to call her that than her full name. It’s a fucking mouthful,” Jean grumbled.

“Language!” she snapped.

“Augustine Evangeline Amandine Brodeur,” Jean informed me.

“Those are lovely names,” I spoke.

“Thank you, be sure to name one of your children after me,” she grinned.

“Maman!” Jean yelped.

“Thank you, Eva,” I replied, blushing.

“You can use one of his father’s middle names, or even Jeanbo’s,” she beamed.

* * *

Eva poured Jean and me cups of tea. “Does my Jeanbo treat you good, Marco?”

“Of course I do!” Jean argued.

“I wasn’t asking you!” she frowned, laying another smack to the back of Jean’s head.

“Yes, he treats me very well,” I laughed.

“Does he take you out, to dinner, shows, movies?”

“All the time,” I lied.  _Most of our time lately has been divided between Jean being balls deep in me, or me in Jean._

She frowned, recognizing my lie. “You never take him on dates?” She bellowed at her son.

Jean covered his face and shook his head.

“You don’t have to lie to save his sorry behind, Marco,” she cooed, patting my arm. “Here’s my number, Marco. You call me if he doesn’t get his act together.” Eva huffed. “Can’t believe my son doesn’t take his fiancé on dates,” she mumbled as she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. “You take him out to dinner, right now, Jean Eckhardt Julien Kirschstein! And do not snap at me, I don’t care if it’s your birthday! That is no excuse to ignore your lover!” She shut the door behind her after calling for a cab.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, Jean,” I groaned.

“It’s okay,” he laughed. “She’s um, never really met anyone I’ve dated. I haven’t really dated someone seriously until you…” Jean stammered.

“Oh!” I blushed. “I feel pretty lucky then.” I bit my bottom lip. “She said fiancé… does she know something I don’t?” I chuckled nervously.

“C’mere,” he replied, patting the seat next to him on the couch. “I told her about you. How crazy I am about you. How much better you’ve made my life… I’m a better person with you, Marco. And I guess she implied some things from that. It’s not that I wouldn’t want to,” he looked away shyly. “I just didn’t want to… I wanted it to be something we’re both ready for. I mean, if you’d want to… and I wasn’t sure if we both were ready-”

I silenced his doubts with a kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair and tugged me closer to him. “I want you,” Jean murmured.

“Wow, not even gonna buy me dinner first?” I teased.

“You are my dinner,” he whispered, nipping at my neck.

“Oh my god, Jean,” I cried, covering my face in embarrassment.

“Take off your pants, and get into my bed.”

“Is that a request, or a command?” I grinned.

“Hm, request?” Jean answered hesitantly.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” I chimed.

* * *

As I reached for the shower handle, Jean grasped my wrist.

“Are you sure, it’s okay?” he asked. He stood behind me, and laid his head on my shoulder.

I turned the shower on and stepped inside, followed closely by Jean.

“God, you’re so sexy,” he murmured as he ran his hands over my body.

“Shuddup, and yes it’s okay. I didn’t think you’d um… want to do something like that.”

“Rimjobs?” he asked.

I nodded.

“Oh fuck yeah, I really love them.”

_Just think… Jean beneath me… moaning, a complete writhing mess, maybe teary eyes. NO! Marco! Bad!_

“You really bring out the worst in me, Jean,” I muttered to myself.

“Hm?”

“Nothing,” I grinned. “Should I give you a moment to um, wash up then?”

“Huh, what for?” he asked.

“Well, I mean, if you want me to lick your ass, then it wouldn’t be unreasonable for me to ask you to clean it… right?” I chuckled.

“Oh! I meant what I said before. I want to eat  **_all_ ** of you.”

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. “Then turn around, so I can-” I gasped as I felt his fingers rub against my asshole. “Dammit, Jean,” I giggled.

“I can do it for you,” he offered politely.

“Fine. Get to work then,” I joked.

Jean worked his finger inside, making slow circular movements. He kissed my neck and added another finger into my ass.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. “Tease,” I huffed.

“Should I stop?” Jean asked wickedly.

I shook my head. “You better not,” I frowned, canting my hips against his fingers.

“So it feels good?”

“Always f-feels good with you,” I stammered as Jean slipped his ring finger inside me.

Jean kissed my neck, biting gently. “All mine,” he murmured.

“Jean,” I groaned.

* * *

My hair was still damp from the shower and stuck to my temples as I shuddered. My knees grew weak beneath me and I clenched the sheets tightly. “Fuck, Jean,” I moaned as my cheek dug into the pillow.

“Fuck, I love making you swear,” he smirked, pulling his tongue away from my asshole.

“Shuddup,” I huffed. “Just eat me out, already.”

“God damn it Marco,” he growled, spreading my cheeks further apart as he ran his tongue around the rim. His fingers slid in, finding my prostate with ease.

“Please, Jean, I need you inside me,” I whimpered.

“Just wait a bit longer, love,” Jean murmured, withdrawing his fingers, instead slipping his tongue in.

“Fuck, shit, Jean, please,” I whined.

“What is it, Marco?” he asked, nipping at my perineum and kissing a path to my balls.

“I need it,” I pleaded.

“Need what?” Jean asked, his voice wavering.

“Dammit Jean, I need your cock in my ass  **_right now_.** ” I sobbed.

Jean licked his way back to my asshole before pulling away. “Well since you asked so nicely,” he teased.

I stared at him hungrily as he stroked his cock, coating it with lube. Jean bit his lip before he moved behind me, pushing my legs together. He ran the tip of his cock up and down the cleft of my ass.

I groaned as it slid between my thighs before he lined the tip up with my asshole and thrust in. He pulled my hips towards his, fingers clenching against my skin. I shuddered as his cock ground against my sweet spot. “Jean, please” I begged.

“You’re gorgeous like this, Marco; taking my cock like you were born for it.”

“Need to cum,” I groaned helplessly. “Please,” I said, unsure what I was even asking for, just knowing that I wanted more of Jean.

He laid his body over mine and kissed my neck, the drag of his teeth on my skin felt like a balm to my oversensitive body. Jean guided my hand to my cock. “Cum with me, Marco,” he growled.

Barely a moment or two and my arm gave out as I collided with the bed, my hand still working my cock with rapid strokes. “Cumming, I’m cum-” I murmured breathlessly as I tried to catch it all in my palm.

Jean pulled out and shoved me onto my back. He reached for my hand and licked away my cum as he thrust in and out of my ass at an erratic pace. He sucked on my fingers and I watched as his eyes fluttered closed. His back bowed forward, and I held him up as he lost himself.

Once his breathing slowed, he shooed my hands away and collapsed on the bed beside me.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Jean laughed softly, entwining my fingers with his. We lay in silence, and I couldn’t keep the grin off my face. “You laughing at me, Bodt?” he teased.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” I smirked. “I really love you, Jean. I hope you know that.”

“Well, shit, I’m gonna eat your ass more often if I get to hear that every time,” Jean chuckled.

“You’re very good at it,” I nodded at him.  

“Bet you say that to all the boys,” Jean huffed.

“You’re the only one who’s ever wanted to do something like that to me. Before today, I thought it was just something people do in porn. Had no idea it actually felt as good as they make it seem.”

“I was actually a little nervous to bring it up.” Jean averted his eyes but squeezed my hand tighter in his.

“If you wanted to… nevermind, it’s stupid,” I giggled.

“C’mon, out with it, Marco. Don’t make me tickle you,” he warned.

“Fine. I was thinking maybe we could um, maybe talk about what we would want to try.”

“Okay, but before that I’m gonna get some water, do you want anything?”

“Do you have anything with electrolytes?” I smiled sleepily.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Jean winked before heading to the kitchen.

“Don’t think I can’t see you shaking your ass at me, Jean Kirschstein!” I called after him.

“Why the fuck do you think I’m shaking it?” He replied, pausing in his steps in the hallway to shake it a little more.

“Unbelievable,” I sighed.

“You love it,” Jean quipped.

My phone vibrated from it’s place on the nightstand.  _Unknown caller._ I tried to still my breathing and answered. “Hello?”

“Marco? It’s Eva!” she sang. “Did Jean take you out for dinner?”

My eyes went wide. “Eva, hello,” I replied. “Oh, Jean took me to a very nice place. I think it was pretty expensive…”

“Marco. I can tell when you’re lying. It was pizza and beer, wasn’t it?” she huffed.

Jean returned and set the drinks down. “Who is it?” he mouthed.

I covered the receiver. “Your mom!” I frowned.

Jean slapped his forehead. “Oh my fucking god,” Jean murmured.

“Marco?” Eva asked.

“Yes, I’m sorry Eva. No, it wasn’t pizza and beer,” I began before Jean snatched the phone away.

“I made him a lovely meal, and we had wine. We’re going to bed now, Maman!” Jean huffed before hanging up.

I tried to stifle a laugh. “How did she even get my number?”

“Probably got it from my phone while I was answering the door,” Jean mused aloud.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No idea. She really likes you though.”

“I’m glad.” I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.


	17. Hot-hot Tater-tot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of my readers! And my friend [Ash](http://leavesandroses.tumblr.com/), and my [wifey](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Apologies for this chapter taking so long to post. Hopefully you folks still enjoy it!
> 
> Because of possible confusion while reading, I am adding a list of the characters and their relationship to Jean and Marco.
> 
> Bodt Family-   
> Dad: Oskar   
> Mom: Celia  
> Son 1: Magnus (not featured, but worth noting)  
> Son 2: Ollie (short for Oliver)  
> Son 3: Marco   
> Daughter 1: Andy (Short for Andrea)   
> Andrea's Husband: Alex  
> Daughter 2: Deva
> 
> Kirschstein Family-   
> Dad: Ludwig (Deceased)  
> Mom: Eva  
> Son: Jean
> 
> Sorry again for any confusion and hopefully this list clears anything up. 
> 
> (Why did Marco have to have such a big family, me? Oh, because you're a dummy-pants. Thanks brain.)

“How do you find the time to do things like this?” I gawked at Jean as he added another plate of food to the table.

“Shit, you said they’d be here at 3 right?”

“Jean, relax. It’s still 2:30.”

“Yeah, but you said they like to be early.”

“Jean,” I took his hands in mine “You’re the sweetest, kindest person I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing, and since they know how much I love you… they’re going to love you too.”

Jean sighed and pulled me in for a hug.

“Please tell me that was not the doorbell,” Jean whined.

“I think it was the doorbell,” I replied hesitantly.

“Shit,” Jean cried.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get it,” I grinned, kissing him on the cheek before I walked away.

Doodle was yipping all the way to the door at my heels. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

“Marco!” my mom cried before yanking me towards her for a hug.

“Hey mom, hey dad!” I replied.

“Celia, let the boy breathe,” my dad laughed, patting me on the shoulder before giving me a hug as well.

“So where’s your boyfriend?”

“Celia,” my dad sighed.

“Oskar, you are not ruining this for me! My baby boy is finally letting us meet someone he’s dating!”

“Oh god,” I murmured. “Come on in, guys.”

“Go get ‘em Marco, and give him a heads up that your mom’s over the moon,” he chuckled.

“Oh wow, I haven’t seen furniture this nice since Nonna’s house in Italy! Do you remember that Oskar? God, maybe we should get some new furniture.” my mom whispered excitedly.

“Calm down, darling. I can make us new furniture,” he whispered, patting her arm.

“You’ve said that before! I even picked out the fabrics I wanted,” she huffed.

I went into the kitchen and saw Jean pacing back and forth, counting things on his fingers, and possibly reciting something to himself.

“Jean, you okay babe?” I put a hand on his arm.

“Fuck!” Jean hissed. “What if they don’t like me?”

“Jean Kirschstein. You are going to march your butt in there with your big boy pants on and say hello,” I frowned at him.

“Oh my god, I hate you,” Jean dissolved into giggles. “Fine, okay, I’ll put my big boy pants on.”

“C’mon muffin man,” I beamed, pulling him after me.

“Please don’t call me that in front of them,” Jean pleaded quietly.

I nodded.

“You must be Jean,” my dad stood and shook Jean’s hand. “Marco’s told us about you.”

“But not enough,” my mom huffed. “I’m Celia, this is Oskar.”

“V-very nice to m-meet you,” Jean stammered.

“Would ya sit down Oskar, you’re making the boy nervous!” my mom berated him.

“So Marco tells us you’re a cook!”

“A pâtissier, mom,” I corrected. “But he can cook just about anything.”

My dad raised a brow. “Oh yeah?” he asked as Doodle jumped on his lap.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Jean chuckled nervously.

I snickered as I watched my mom take a picture with her phone of dad petting Doodle.

My phone chimed. _A mass text to the entire family. Oh lord._

 

**From Mama Bodt: So this nice doggie belongs to Marco’s boyfriend! Hi from us all!**

**To the family: The dog’s name is Snickerdoodle, but we call him Doodle! <3**

“So how did you guys meet?” my dad asked.

“It was love at first sight!” Jean blurted out.

My eyes went wide and I blushed.

Jean covered his face and muttered apologies.

“No, it’s quite alright,” my mom laughed.

“We’re glad that you care so much about Marco,” my dad added.

“I went to his bakery before work one day… and I kept going back,” I admitted sheepishly.

Mom’s phone kept chiming with text alerts. “Ugh,” she growled. “Can you go stand outside, Marco? Alex got lost.”

“Again? I keep telling him to just let Andy drive,” I sighed.

“He’s a stubborn man,” my dad agreed.

I stood outside and waved as their car passed. Andy slapped her husband’s arm, and they drove around the block again.

“I told him to let me drive!” Andy huffed as she stepped into the house with Alex close at her heels.

Stifling a chuckle, I shut the door.

“But what if you got hurt?” Alex inquired.

“Trust me, love, I’m much more likely to get into an accident if you’re the one driving,” Andy smirked, and kissed Alex on the cheek.

Dad guffawed and Jean snorted.  Alex rolled his eyes, and squeezed her hand.

“So is this little Doodle?” Andy cooed, sitting next to our dad.

Doodle barked happily and climbed into her lap.

“I am so sorry,” Jean stammered, trying to push Doodle off her lap.

“It’s fine! I’m pregnant, not an invalid,” Alex laughed, scratching Doodle behind the ears.

“Have you heard from Deva or Ollie, mom?” Andy asked.

“Yeah, they said they’ll be another few minutes,” mom replied, not looking up from her phone as she typed out another few texts.

“I hope you’re not texting Deva,” dad commented.

“No, just Ollie. Deva’s driving because he said he was tired from the flight,” mom nodded.

“Did they say 10 more minutes?” Andy asked.

“Which is actually more like 20,” mom giggled.

“Why does she drive so slow?” dad mused aloud.

“Because you taught her, dear,” mom chided him. 

* * *

 “Have you thought of names for the little one?” Jean’s mom asked Andy.

“A few, he’s more worried about it than I am,” Andy giggled, gesturing at her husband.

“Hey, if I left it up to you, it’d be something weird,” he huffed.

“Excuse me, Nightmare is an excellent name for a dog, even if it is a little black Westie” I argued.

“I’m surrounded by weirdos,” Alex muttered.

“But you love us,” my mom smirked.

“Obviously,” Alex sighed. “I’m still not sure why you named the cat Double Cheeseburger, though.”

“Because of the fur pattern!” Deva replied. “He has golden brown on each end, with two big brown stripes, with orange on either side of them. He looks like a cheeseburger,” she insisted, showing Jean a picture.

“I gotta agree with her, Alex,” Jean nodded.

“Best not to argue, Alex, you’re sorely outnumbered,” my dad teased him.

Ollie’s snoring got particularly loud, so much so that we could hear it from the living room.

“That poor boy. Does he work a lot?” Eva laughed.

“Being an event planner does tend to keep him really busy,” Andy said.

“It’s great that there’s already one in the family,” Eva grinned, nudging Jean.

“Ma!” Jean groaned indignantly.

“What? I’m just saying that there’s no time like the present. Celia agrees with me!” Eva continued.

My mom raised her hands in mock defeat.

“You too?” I blushed.

“Ladies, please, they’ll settle down when they’re ready,” my dad said, trying to keep the peace. “We should leave these two lovebirds alone for now. I think we’ve bugged poor Jean here enough.

“Well, we had a lot of questions! This is the first partner Marco’s had that he’s introduced to us!” Deva frowned.

“Plenty of time to get to know him in the future, Deva. Let’s head home,” my dad said.

“It was lovely meeting the two of you,” my mom said as she hugged Eva, then Jean.

“Nice meeting you too,” Jean smiled, shaking my dad’s hand.

“Go wake up your brother, Deva,” my mom told her.

“Oh hell no, get dad to do it. Ollie was hella grumpy on the way here. It was the lack of sleep, I promise!” she added.

“Okay, I’ll go wake him,” dad replied.

* * *

“Oh my god, how do you even keep up with them?” Jean whined once everyone had left. “They’re all so high energy!”

“Says the man who insisted on cleaning the house for the second time today,” I giggled.

“Hey!” Jean huffed, falling onto the couch next to me.

“What?” I yawned.

“I love you. And it was great meeting your family. I’m really glad I got the chance.”

“You dork,” I smiled, threading his fingers with mine.

“They really loved Doodle, huh?” Jean yawned.

“Well, he is pretty adorable.”

“You’re adorable,” Jean argued.

“Well, you’re a hot-hot tater-tot.”

“Okay, now I really know that you need to go to bed.”


	18. Like classic fantasy novels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Marco's birthday and Jean has gone to lengths to make Marco's day a special one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So! I'm sorry it took me so long for an update! I had a lot of personal things going on that needed to be sorted out, and a lot of the free time I had, I spent on various outlets that helped me alleviate the stress. But please know, that I have not forgotten about the series! It is still very dear to me. I'm not sure if I've mentioned it before, but I do have an ending already in mind. However, that does not mean that the story is coming to a close just yet. I feel like, with a fic, especially a multi-chaptered one (that tends to meander along) it helps to have some sort of idea what your destination is going to be.
> 
> As always special thanks to my friend [Ash](http://leavesandroses.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing for me, as well as [my darling wife](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/) (who also beta'd and made an awesome comment about their cards against humanity game!). A very fond thank you to [Mila](http://absolutebeginnerthings.tumblr.com/) (who has a blog now omg!) [Miss Femme](http://rhetoricfemme.tumblr.com/) (for pushing for actual progress in Jean and Marco's relationship, and rightly so!) and [Andy](http://onlythebonely.tumblr.com/)! Thanks also to the Sintral crew! You guys are crazy and I love you all.

"So what did you want to do for your birthday, babe?" Jean asked.

"I dunno, hadn't really given it much thought," I replied. "So long as I get to spend the day with you," I added, blushing just a little.

"I was thinking... and you don't have to decide right away, but..." Jean began.

"C'mon muffin man, spill it," I teased.

"I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?" Jean asked timidly.

I squeezed his hand. "That's quite a big decision, don't you think?"

"Well yeah, but Marco, you know how crazy I am about you. The thought of being able to come home every night and have you here, with me... I can't think of a better life for myself."

"Wow, Jean. You make it really hard to say no," I grinned.

"So don't, please don't say no. I want you here Marco."

"Are you sure? I mean really, really sure?"

"Definitely. Please tell me you want the same," Jean said pleadingly.

"Of course I want to move in with you, dummy. I'd be overjoyed to wake up next to you every morning."

Jean leaned over and kissed me, nipping at my lip and groaning. "Fuck, I love you so much. You make me so happy, Marco Bodt. Sometimes it just hits me all at once, near overwhelming me," Jean breathes quietly against my lips. "Thank you for being with me."

I felt tears prickle at my eyes and I rubbed at them. "I really never thought I'd find someone like you," I chuckled.

"What, why?" Jean frowned.

"I wasn't sure if someone like me deserved someone like you. Like I said before Jean, you're gorgeous and while I don't consider myself to be ugly..." I took a deep breath. "I honestly thought you were out of my league. But when you started flirting with me? I felt like the luckiest guy just because you noticed me."

"I adore you, Marco, and desire you with all of my being. More than you could possibly imagine and goddammit I wanna try and show you how much right now," Jean groaned, grabbing my hand and placing it against his cock.

"Wow," I murmured. "You really aren't kidding."

Jean stood and took my hand. He led me to the bedroom and pushed me gently against the bed. After stripping bare, he laid on top of me. "I plan on worshipping every inch of your body. I hope you're ready," he whispered against my neck between nips and kisses.

I gasped softly as he ground his hips against mine. "I think I'm ready," I said breathlessly.

"Good," Jean grinned then began kissing his way to the hem of my shirt. He pushed it up slowly, kissing my rounded tummy as his nails grazed my sides.

"Fuck," I whimpered.

"You are so gorgeous," Jean said softly. He pushed my shirt up further and rubbed his fingertips against my nipples, squeezing them as he went back to kissing my neck.  I leaned up slowly as Jean eased my shirt off of my body. He then started with my hands, kissing each knuckle of every finger tenderly; kissing up to my wrists, then along my forearms. Jean groaned and hummed with appreciation all along the way.

I couldn't slow my breathing no matter how hard I tried. "Jean," I shuddered in delight and felt him smile against the skin on my side.

"Every part of you is beautiful, and all mine," he murmured hungrily.

I whined as he sucked on one of my nipples. "Harder," I urged him.

His teeth grazed over it, before he finally nipped at it.

I clenched my jaw, "Fuck, don't stop," I hissed.

I reached for his hand and threaded his fingers with mine as he kissed and sucked from my neck to my chest and back again. My breath hitched as he spread my thighs apart with his legs and palmed at my cock through my pants.

“Please, Jean,” I panted.

“Patience,” he chided me softly, unzipping my pants and dropping them to the floor along with my underwear.

I watched as his lips ghosted over my skin, lower until he was nipping at the inside of my thighs. Jean grinned and pushed my knees towards my chest. He kept kissing at my thighs, then to my perineum, until he was running his tongue over my asshole. My breath hitched as he prodded me open. His hands spread me wide.

“Hey, watch the teeth,” I giggled.

“Your ass is amazing, Marco,” he teased, nipping at my ass cheek again before he returned to eating me out.

“Fuck,” I gasped as he slid his finger in along with his tongue.

“You gonna cum for me?” Jean murmured.

“I will if you keep doing that, fuck,” I grunted as he slipped two more fingers inside me.

“Turn over,” he growled. I obliged and he began fucking me with his tongue, pulling me against his mouth.

“G-gonna cum, Jean,” I stammered.

He hummed in approval and dug his fingers into my hips, pulling me closer still as he ran his tongue around the rim of my asshole. I wrapped a hand around my cock, but Jean swatted it away and began to jerk me off. The fingers of his free hand slid over my prostate.

“F-fu-fuck,” I shuddered hard, my eyes squeezing shut as I came onto the sheets.

“I’m not done with you, darling,” Jean grinned, pulling his hands away as I turned onto my side.

“Just, just uh, give me a minute or ten,” I chuckled breathlessly.

“Take all the time you need.” Jean wound his body around mine and kissed the back of my neck. “I wonder how long it’d take for me to kiss every freckle on your gorgeous body,” he whispered.

“There can’t possibly be that many,” I smiled.

“You’d be surprised,” he quipped. “What time is it?”

I rolled over to look at the clock. “5:35, why?” I asked.

“Because we have reservations at 7,” Jean said.

“Oh yeah? Where are these ‘ ** _reservations’_**?” I teased.

“Oh god,” he groaned. “I really did this time!”

“So where are they?” I asked.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Jean huffed.

I straddled his lap and held him down. “Think we have time?” I asked, grinding my ass over his cock.

“Fuck, goddammit freckles,” he whined. “I think we do…” he added hesitantly.

He rolled me over and reached for the lube. “Is that for you, or for me?” I grinned.

“Me, but um, both I guess,” Jean chuckled.

I grabbed the bottle from him and slicked up my fingers.

“Fuck me,” Jean whispered. I pushed three fingers inside him and twisted them upwards. “Want you, now,” he groaned, pulling my hand away. Jean guided my cock into his asshole and began lowering himself down. His mouth dropped open in a silent cry.

“You’re so tight,” I murmured.

“Shuddup and let me ride you,” Jean groaned and began rocking his hips back and forth.

I gripped his thighs and pulled him further down onto my cock. “You’re gorgeous too, ya know,” I whispered breathlessly.

Jean bit his lip to stifle a moan.

“I wanna hear you,” I murmured to him.

Jean nodded and groaned as I began fucking him in earnest. “Fuck, you’re big,” he grunted.

“Is that a compliment or a complaint?” I chuckled.

“Both,” he moaned and began alternating between raising and lowering himself onto my cock.

I watched as his cock bounced with each movement.

“Can’t wait to do this every night!” Jean cried.

“I wanna bottom too sometimes, babe,” I grinned, stroking his cock as I got closer to coming.

“Fine, fine, whatever, doesn’t matter, just make me cum, Marco,” Jean whined.

I pulled my cock out and began jerking us both off together. Jean keened loudly as his nails dug into my chest. His back bowed and he shuddered as he shot his load over my chest and I was soon to follow.

In a daze, I realized Jean was licking at my chin.

“You got some all the way up here,” he giggled, stealing a kiss.

I tasted myself on his tongue.

“Please tell me we have time for a shower,” I groaned. “I really don’t want to go to some nice place smelling like jizz.”

“Just barely. We better hustle, freckles,” Jean winked at me.

* * *

“Right this way, Mr. Kirschstein,” the hostess said as she guided us to a table towards the back of the restaurant.

“Jean,” I frowned once we were seated.

“Yes, my love?” He replied.

“Why are there so many extra seats here? Who did you invite?” I asked.

“Can’t it be a surprise?” Jean grinned.

“Fine,” I sighed, smiling.

“What’s wrong, babe? You’ve been kinda off all day,” Jean squeezed my hand from across the table.

“Just some anxiety I’m dealing with,” I waved my free hand dismissively.

“Whenever you want to talk about it, I’m here. Let me know if there’s anything I can do, and **_please_** tell me if I’m pressuring you with the move,” Jean said.

“No, trust me, you are not pressuring me. I’ve wanted to move in with you for a while,” I admitted sheepishly. “Just old experiences making me worry,” I finished quietly.

Jean’s grip on my hand tightened once more. “Whatever you need, however much time you need, I am here for you. I want to help be your strength,” he said.

“Oh my god, that is so cheesy, Jean,” I giggled.

“So?” he huffed, his face going pink. “There they are. About time too,” Jean murmured.

I turned in my chair to see my parents, Jean’s mom and my brother Ollie waving as they walked towards our table.

“Happy birthday, little brother,” Ollie said.

“He is many things, but **_little_** is not one of them,” Jean said quietly.

Ollie laughed and I blushed.

“Jeanbo!” Eva hissed at her son.

“Lovely to see you all again,” my mom said, taking a seat.

“How have you guys been?” my dad asked.

Jean leaned over to whisper in my ear. “Is it okay if I tell them? Or should we wait for another time?”

“No, now is fine,” I replied, kissing his cheek.

“What are you two up to?” Ollie raised an eyebrow.

“I asked Marco if he wanted to m-move in with me, and he said y-yes,” Jean stammered.

Ollie sighed loudly, and Eva swatted at his head.

“That’s great news, dear,” Eva smiled.

“About damn time,” Ollie groused. “Thought I was gonna have to watch Marco make goo-goo eyes at you for the rest of the damn year.”

“I was not!” I hissed.

My dad covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

“Oliver, leave the boy alone,” my mom said sternly.

“Sorry,” Ollie said sincerely. “I want the best for you,” he continued “and it’s so rare that one finds a guy like that,” Ollie said gesturing towards Jean. “Be good to him, Jean.”

“I will,” Jean replies earnestly.

“Please tell me you’re getting rid of that gross couch, honey?” My mom asked me.

“It’s not gross!” I replied defensively.

“It’s ugly at the very least,” Jean said affectionately, putting a hand over my shoulders.

“Fine,” I sighed. “My shitty furniture that I got back in college will go in the garbage,” I continued.

“Well, if it means that much to you,” Jean began.

“It doesn’t, I assure you, Jean,” my dad chuckled.

“So back to our place for cake afterwards?” Jean asked everyone.

“Obviously, Jeanbo,” Eva huffed.

* * *

After cake and a bit of champagne, everyone was sprawled onto the furniture in the living room.

“God, that cake was delicious,” Ollie groaned.

“Not just delicious, Oliver, fucking delicious,” my mom added.

“Thanks, guys,” Jean smiled, squeezing my hand.

“Was that my recipe, Jeanbo?” Eva asked.

“Maybe,” Jean said evasively.

“She’ll get it out of you, you know. May as well tell her,” I said as I nudged Jean on his side.

“Yes, it was,” Jean sighed dramatically.

“Good boy,” Eva replied.

“We should play something,” Jean said.

“Cards against humanity?” I giggled.

“I mean, if you think it’s appropriate…” Jean murmured.

“It’ll be fine,” I reassured him.

* * *

“Okay, so Ollie’s the dealer this time,” I said.

“Oh, this should be good,” Ollie smirked as he laid the card on the coffee table. “Daddy, why is Mommy crying?” he read.

“Fuck, like all of mine fit that,” Jean grumbled.

“So pick the best one, duh,” I teased Jean.

“Don’t you ‘duh’ me, mister,” Jean huffed.

I squinted over the rim of my glasses as everyone passed their card to Ollie. I saw him smile briefly when he took mine.

“Daddy, why is Mommy crying?” Ollie asked again. “An asymmetric boob job,” he read the first card.

“Oh my god, whose card is that?” Jean cackled. Eva raised her hand, grinning and Jean laughed even harder.

Ollie read the question again, then picked out the next card. “The size of my penis,” Ollie’s stoic façade cracked and he shook his head in silent laughter. “It just doesn’t sound right when I say it!” My brother whined. “Okay, next card,” he began, and followed with the question once more. “Smegma. Oh that’s just gross,” Ollie frowned.

“What’s smegma?” Eva and my mom asked in unison.

“I really don’t think you want to know,” Jean assured them.

I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing.

Jean pulled out his phone, and I watched him pull up urban dictionary. “Ma, I ain’t reading this to you,” Jean said, shaking his head.

She pulled her glasses up from where they rested on the delicate gold chain around her neck and put them on. “A delicious butter substitute? That doesn’t sound right, Jeanbo,” she chided.

“No ma, not that one, scroll further,” Jean said, sitting back down with his head in his hands.

“Fine, fine,” she began. “Foul cheese-like buildup that comes from not washing or properly maintaining your equipment. It comes from not washing your disgusting twat or cock,” Eva giggled. “I should have gotten you circumcised, Jeanbo!”

“Oh my god, Ma, stop,” Jean pleaded.

“You better keep it clean!” Eva told Jean. “Marco doesn’t want all that… nastiness,” she waved her hand towards him.

“Yes, Ma, fuck, of course I keep it clean!” Jean groaned, covering his face in surrender.

Ollie was cackling, my dad was laughing, and my mom, though her nose was wrinkled a bit in disgust, was still chuckling.

“Just read the next card, oh my god, Ollie, please,” Jean implored him.

Ollie obliged, and began reading the next card. “Vietnam flashbacks. That was you, wasn’t it, dad?” Ollie frowned at our father.

“Yep,” my dad grinned.

“Very predictable, sir,” Ollie teased our dad. “And saving the best for last! Daddy, why is Mommy crying? Seeing my village burned and my family slaughtered before my eyes,” Ollie began wheezing with laughter. “Marco, seriously, great pick with this one.”

“Queer brothers solidarity high five?” I asked, raising a hand.

“Obviously,” Ollie grinned and gave me a high five.

“See, you guys, I know my brother best. He doesn’t much care for dirty humor, because he’s ace,” I smirked, winking at Ollie.

“Seriously though, that card is like the beginning of every classic fantasy book out there!” Ollie clapped me on the back.

“Goddammit, Marco,” Jean grumbled. “Why didn’t you tell me he didn’t like dirty humor?! I totally would have won!”

I dissolved into giggles as I watched Jean pushing his cards towards Ollie.

“Which one would you find the funniest?” Jean asked Ollie.

“Well, certainly not the card you gave to me first. Smegma, Jean, seriously?” Ollie teased him.

“So how many wins is that for Marco now?” my dad asked.

“Four, I think,” my mom replied.

“He’s a very clever boy,” Eva added.

“Okay, time for us to go home,” Ollie declared, yawning.

“You don’t have to leave right now,” Jean frowned.

“Nah, I’m pretty tired, and I have to drive out to the Hamptons tomorrow,” Ollie said.

“Working, already?” I sighed.

“Hey, an event planner does not take holidays. We just plan everyone else’s,” Ollie smiled.

“Fine, go get some rest,” I waved Ollie and my parents goodbye.

“You leaving too, mom?” Jean asked.

“Well, I’m not going to be a third wheel, so yes, Jeanbo, I’m leaving,” Eva chuckled.

“Everyone’s leaving us, Marco. Dammit Doodle, did you fart or something? Is that why everyone is clearing out?” Jean asked.

Doodle sat up from where he lay on the floor and cocked his head.

“Too cute, can’t handle,” Jean huffed, ruffling Doodle’s fur. “I’m gonna go walk my mom to her car.”

“I’ll go too, maybe I can catch my family before they pull out,” I said.

* * *

“Well, that was a wonderful evening you had planned for me, muffin man,” I grinned, squeezing his hand as we lay side by side on his bed.

“I’m glad you had a good time. I wasn’t sure if you’d like the food there, though. Well, I was more worried about your mom not liking it, because you said she’s Italian, right? I mean, I know it’s not exactly authentic Italian food they serve there…”

“Oh my god, shuddup,” I teased him before leaning over and kissing him.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Jean murmured when we pulled away to breathe.

“Are you telling me to not kiss you unless I want to have sex?” I said with faux shock.

“Oh, you! Goddammit Marco, you know that’s not what I’m saying!” he whispered.

“I think I could go for one more round,” I said as I kissed his neck. “I mean, if you’re up for it.”

“Of course I’m up for it, oh my god, do you even have to ask?” Jean asked seriously.

“Fuck, you are so cute,” I giggled.


	19. Useless husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for finally fucking updating! Sorry the chapters so far this year have been so staggered. I hope to get onto a more normal-ish update schedule.
> 
> A thank you to [Ash](http://leavesandroses.tumblr.com/) as well as [my darling wife](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/), who beta'd for me! A very fond thank you to [Mila](http://absolutebeginnerthings.tumblr.com/), [Miss Femme](http://rhetoricfemme.tumblr.com/) and [Andy](http://onlythebonely.tumblr.com/)! Thanks also to the Sintral crew! They helped me out of a tight spot with some writer's block and the German 'insult' I used for Reiner.

I’d just gotten out of the shower and was drying my hair, when I heard Jean on the phone. 

“Yeah, he’ll be in. But he doesn’t have to be at work for another few hours, why are you calling so early?” Jean yawned into the phone. I swiped it from him.

“Sorry Bertholdt,” I began.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry about calling all the time,” Bertholdt said.

“No, it’s fine,” I smile. “Don’t listen to Jean, you can call whenever you like. I’ll see you at one, right?”

“Yeah, see you then, Marco,” Bertholdt replied.

We said our goodbyes and I turned to Jean, who was starting to fall asleep sitting up. “Jean, babe,” I giggled, shaking his arm gently.

Jean jolted upright. “I’m awake, I swear,” he said.

“Like hell, you were sleeping, for sure. I don’t know how you can fall asleep like that,” I snuggled back into bed next to him.

“So why does Bert call you every time you have to work?” Jean asked, leaning his head onto my shoulder.

“We used to have this guy who worked at the library, a part-timer. He wasn’t very reliable. By which I mean, he came in whenever the hell he wanted. Our boss at the time would chew out Bertholdt every time he pulled a no call, no show, which was ridiculous! Even if he was mentoring the guy, he shouldn’t be held accountable for his flakiness. Anyway, he should have been fired months before he actually was. And I think he only really got fired because some of the patrons complained about him,” I shrugged. “Bertholdt runs the library now, but I think he still worries about getting chewed out if I don’t make it in.”

“But if he’s the boss, he shouldn’t worry about shit like that,” Jean yawned. “Who would be chewing him out, anyways?”

“Everyone has a boss, Jean,” I smiled.

“I don’t,” Jean countered. “I mean, unless you wanna be the boss of me,” Jean added, raising his brows repeatedly.

I batted at his arm. “Dummy, I’m not into that kind of play.”

“Oh yeah? What kind of play are you into then, Marco?”

“I guess you’ll have to wait and find out,” I smirked as I left the bed to get dressed.

“You fucking tease,” Jean scoffed. “So, we’re moving the rest of the boxes here later today, right?”

“That’s the plan. I can’t believe how fast the landlord had another tenant lined up.”

“Well, shitty furniture aside, it was a very nice place. Even if the cat smells from the neighbors leaked in.”

“Gross, Jean. Gross.”

“We can close the storage unit now though, right?”

“Yeah, I mean, unless you want me to move out already?” I teased him.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jean murmured as he wrapped his arms around me.

“Didn’t think you’d actually get out of bed this early on your day off, muffin man,” I grinned.

“I gotta pee! Now move it,” Jean kissed my cheek as he scurried to the bathroom. “So much better,” I heard him sigh.

“I’m glad you’re comfortable enough with me for you to pee with the door open, really, I am. But you don’t have to make noises like you’re getting off in there,” I chuckled.

“Oh, Marco, fuck!” Jean gasped, sounding very much like he did the night before.

“Weirdo!” I said as I left our bedroom for the kitchen to get some coffee.

* * *

“I fucked up, Marco,” Reiner hissed at me as we stood in the stacks.

“What?” I asked, fully perplexed as to how this topic even came up.

“I told Bertl that I didn’t want to have sex until we were married,” Reiner whined.

“Oh wow,” I chuckled.

“This isn’t funny, goddammit!” Reiner frowned.

“Sure it is, considering how good a mood Bertholdt’s been in, I think this is just fine,” I smirked.

“He’s been on Skype, video-chatting with your brother every Wednesday for the past 6 months, Marco. In addition to meeting in person every other week!”

“Well, they are planning a wedding.”

“Yes, they are, one that is supposed to involve me!” Reiner sobbed. “It’s not fair.”

“So what you’re saying is that you’re jealous of my brother?”

Reiner frowned.

“Who is ace,” I continued.

Reiner bit his lip and his frown deepened.

“And who is only interested in providing you with the best wedding possible,” I cocked my head and put a hand on my hip as I hit Reiner with a blank stare.

“Well fuck, when you put it like that, I sound like I’m over-reacting.”

“Aren’t you?” I asked him seriously.

“Oh god, you’re worse than Annie!” Reiner spat.

“Put that big brain of yours to good use.”

“It’s no good, Marco. When it comes to Bertl, I lose all reason,” Reiner sighed wistfully, spying on Bertholdt from between the shelves.

“How did you even graduate, then?” my face scrunched up in confusion.

“Strip study sessions,” Reiner smiled as he continued staring at his beloved.

“And how would―?”

“He’d put more clothes on every time I got an answer wrong.”

“Ah, that makes much more sense,” I giggled.

“Will Mr. Nutzloser Ehemann come to the front desk please,” Bertholdt said casually from the PA system.

I heard an old man cackling from somewhere by the reference materials.

Reiner’s face blanched.

“What? What’d he say?” I shook his shoulder.

“He called me a useless husband,” Reiner whined.

“Oh my god, he must be really pissed at you. Let’s be real, Reiner, what the hell did you do?”

“I uh, I said something stupid,” Reiner sighed.

“So apologize,” I said, waving a hand at him dismissively.

“Okay, but if we end up making a scene on the floor, I’m blaming you,” Reiner huffed as he walked away.

* * *

“Honey, I’m home!” Jean called the moment he sets foot in the house.

“Hi home, I’m Marco,” I replied sarcastically.

“Oh my god, Marco. At least wait till we have kids around to pull out the dad jokes,” he giggled.

“I guess we better start practicing, then,” I winked.

My phone rang and I answered it.

“Hey Ollie, what’s up?”

“Oh my fucking god. Your friends are ridiculous,” Ollie cackled.

“What’d you do?” I teased him.

“Well… I might have given them a push towards making up,” Ollie said mysteriously.

“Ollie… fess up, what’d you do?”

“Well, Bertholdt and I were looking at some catalogs at the catering company. And I made it look like I was flirting with him. Bertholdt was completely oblivious, while Reiner was about ready to blow a fucking gasket,” Ollie said.

“You didn’t!” I gasped.

“Of course I did!”

“So what did you do?”

“Reiner pulled me aside, and before he even said a word, I told him to buck the fuck up and apologize to his fiancé. The wedding planning process is something I enjoy, and I only want the best for the both of them. I said that he needs to be more involved, instead of just throwing glares my way.”

“Oh my fucking god, Ollie. You really let him have it, huh?”

“Obviously. I might have jabbed at his chest a little too. Poor guy looked so fucking embarrassed,” Ollie laughed.

“I told him to calm the hell down about the planning. So he just wasn’t involved enough, and it upset Bertholdt, huh?”

“Yeah. Bertholdt was saying that he felt like he was marrying me, not Reiner.”

“Please tell me you told him that,” I giggled.

“I might have,” Ollie replied.

“You brothers are evil,” Jean called from the kitchen.

“Alright, little brother. I’m gonna let you go so you can spend some time with your man. Tell him that I’ll be round the shop tomorrow with the happy couple!” Ollie sang.

We said our goodbyes and I joined Jean. I told Jean about what had happened with Reiner.

“Fucking seriously? Okay, I know that Reiner is legit smart as hell, but when did he get so stupid?” Jean rolled his eyes.

“Be nice, Jean. They’re supposed to come by the bakery tomorrow.”

“I remember. Have it written on the calendar in the kitchen!”

“And besides, Jean. Love can make a person do crazy, stupid things. Including being so terribly short-sighted,” I murmured as I hugged him. “Thanks for making dinner, by the way.”

“Knock it off, before I bend you over this table,” Jean warned me playfully.

“To spank me, or to fuck me? You’re being a little ambiguous here, muffin man.”

Jean choked on some spit. “Dinner’s ready.”


	20. Stow your attitude or you will be Chopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two guesses who is a total fucking grump when they're sick. Also, winter is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the delay. It's been a busy year so far. I got to visit my girlfriend for the first time. I also visited my mom who now lives in Iowa. Aside from traveling, I was feeling a little down pretty often actually. But things are getting better (I think!) and I hope to write more soon. 
> 
> As always thanks to my [darling](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/) (who always lights up my life) and my dear friend [Ash](http://leavesandroses.tumblr.com/) who played Cupid for me and my girlfriend. They're both writers and you should totally check out their work! A big thanks to [Mila](http://absolutebeginnerthings.tumblr.com/) as well! Her subtle encouragement (whether intentional or not) is greatly appreciated. Other thanks go to the Sintral Crew and other good friends on Tumblr!
> 
> _(Also, Blue Curacao is a type of orange liquer. And a Japanese slipper is a type of cocktail that has honeydew liquer and orange liquer.)_

“That’s the easiest basket I’ve ever fucking seen! Oh my god, you moron!” Jean shouted at the television.

“Okay then Mr. Smartass, what would you have made?” I smirked at Jean.

“Honestly? Croquettes, that’s the obvious choice. It was practically handed to them on a platter! Pierogies and quail eggs? I mean, c'mon. And how none of those chuckle-fucks thought of it is appalling.”

“And the Blue Curacao? Or how about the scallops?”

Jean frowned. “An orange flavored sauce to lighten up the fried croquettes. And the scallops, I’d put them in the croquettes; wrap the potato mixture around it, then coat it with the bread crumbs.”

“And would you have that done in twenty minutes?”

“For a fucking appetizer? Absolutely!”

“I dunno. An electric blue colored sauce?”

“There’s no helping it. Gotta work with what you have. You getting up, babe?” Jean asked, waving his glass at me.

“Hm… you’re letting me mix you a drink, with your picky palate?”

“I’m feeling adventurous. Besides, it can’t be any worse than that ‘sauce’ that woman’s making. Pouring Blue Curacao into a blender and dumping pierogi filling in? What the fuck is that?!” Jean shook his head.

“Something light on the alcohol or as heavy as I want?”

“Surprise me, I’m sure I can handle it,” Jean grinned.

“I can still drink you under the table, Jean,” I sang as I made my way to the kitchen.

“Oh god, don’t remind me!” He groaned.

I browsed our now extensive alcohol collection. After loading up the shaker with ice, I poured in a few liqueurs and shook it.

“Unfair,” Jean growled.

“Huh?” I turned to face him.

“Your ass looks really hot when you do that.”

“Just shut up and get some Sprite, you dork,” I giggled.

“Oh! What’d you make me?”

“You’ll have to guess. I modified it because I figured you’d want a bit more to drink than just enough to fill a cocktail glass.”

“You’d be correct, my dear,” he chuckled. “Ice or without?”

“With, probably. But just a bit.”

“Oh, can I use one of  those death star ice spheres that I put in the freezer last night?”

“Seems a bit excessive, but okay.”

Jean did a little fist pump, then went to retrieve the ice.

I waited for the fizz to dissipate and poured in the liqueurs.

“It’s green!”

“Yep.”

“I’m not gonna get sick, am I?”

“You wound me, Jean,” I deadpanned as I stirred it all together.

Jean took a tentative sip. “Holy shit, Marco. That’s like really fucking good.”

I tried not to look too smug. “You’re welcome.”

“Japanese slipper?”

“There’s no fooling you, is there?” I shook my head.

“Afraid not, darling.”

“Good thing I’m not trying to, then, huh?”

We settled back onto the couch.

“Oh, just in time for the judging then,” I said.

“Yeah, the bald guy was a total mess, almost sliced his finger open,” Jean scoffed.

“Jesus,” I frowned.

“The drink is really good, babe. Thanks,” Jean grinned, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

* * *

“Five more minutes,” I groaned.

“You feeling okay, freckles? You usually pop out of bed like a daisy,” Jean sat on the bed beside me.

“I feel like crap,” I grumbled.

“Call in sick then, you dork!” Jean smoothed my hair away from my face. “You do feel pretty warm. And kinda clammy.”

“Get me my phone?”

“Sure thing,” Jean said after kissing my forehead.

Some time passed and I faded in and out of consciousness. The sun was glaring through the curtains by my side of the bed and I groaned. “What are you still doing here, Jean?”

“Well, Mr. Grumpy-pants, I didn’t want to leave you here by yourself. I told Sasha that I was staying home today.”

“Good. Now make me breakfast,” I pouted.

“Are you always this cranky when you’re sick?”

“Yes, and you’re gonna have to deal with it.”

“Yes, sir,” Jean chuckled as he headed towards the kitchen. “Any requests, darling?”

“Eggs and toast. And don’t try to get fancy!” I called.

“So pushy. Who'd have known?” I heard Jean mutter to himself.

I rolled my eyes and burrowed further into the covers and drifted back asleep.

“You warm enough there?” Jean asked. “Dammit, Doodle-bug, you’re not supposed to be on the bed. Your bed is right here,” Jean huffed, dragging the dog bed closer to my side of the bed. Doodle jumped off our bed and settled into his. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“What’s he doing?” I asked, teeth chattering.

“Hold on, I’ll be right back,” Jean said.

I pulled the covers tighter around me and waited for Jean to come back. Several minutes later he returned with the blankets from the guest bedroom.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Jean chuckled softly. “The dryer took a bit.”

“Oh my god, I love you so much. You’re perfect,” I hummed, content as Jean tucked the blankets around me.

“I’m glad you approve,” Jean teased.

“Come lay with me,” I mumbled.

“I will, I promise, just give me a second,” Jean whispered, laying a kiss to my forehead.

Jean returned with his tablet and crawled into bed with me.

“Get some rest, darling,” Jean murmured.

* * *

“What are you looking at?” I yawned.

“It’s a surprise,” Jean said, dimming the screen of the tablet. “I made soup, by the way.”

“Is there bread?” I squinted at Jean suspiciously.

“Of course, what kind of chef do you take me for?” Jean asked, putting on airs as if he was offended.

“What kind of soup?”

“Not telling. I’ll go get you some, so sit up.”

“Can we watch tv?”

“You really like watching stuff while you eat, huh?”

“Well, food network especially,” I hummed.

“Nice to see you’re in a better mood. Thought I was gonna have to call your mom.”

“You wouldn’t!” I gasped theatrically.

“Well, I was seriously considering it, you damn grump. If you weren’t sick, I might have thrown a slipper at you.”

“Only a slipper, huh?” I chuckled.

“Hey, I’d just be expressing annoyance, not anger, geez Marco.”

“So a slipper means you’re annoyed. I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

“Put that phone away! You don’t need to _actually_ make a note of it,” Jean gaped.

“So what are we doing this weekend, muffin man?” I asked between spoonfuls of chicken soup.

“Depends on how you’re feeling, I guess.”

“Go on,” I said as I nudged Jean.

“Well, the weather’s kind of been shit, so I was thinking of making some kind of soup or stew and having some people over.”

“Will you make that one bread?”

“Asiago Focaccia bread?”

“Yes! And beef stew please,” I groaned happily just thinking of it.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Jean grinned.

“And I’ll wash the dishes.”

“Babe… we have a dishwasher.”

“And like I said; I’ll wash the dishes.”

“So what you’re really saying is that you’ll load up the dishwasher?”

I nodded.

“How incredibly generous of you, Marco,” Jean sighed.

“I love you, Jean,” I murmured, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Jean put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. “Love you too.”

* * *

“Happy Friday,” I said to Bertholdt.

“Thank god. It’s been a hell of a week,” Bertholdt replied.

“Wedding planning?” I asked.

“I honestly had no idea there was so much involved. And ever since I told my mom they’ve been going nuts about it.”

“Irene or Lakshmi?”

“Both! They’re ridiculous. I mean, I understand that they want to help…” Bertholdt trailed off.

“But they’re kind of steamrolling my poor Bertl,” Reiner chimed in behind me.

“Shit, don’t scare me like that,” I yelped.

“Sorry about that,” Reiner chuckled.

“Did you finish shelving the books?” Bertholdt asked Reiner.

“Why else would I bring this empty cart back, hon?” Reiner grinned, raising a brow.

“Touché,” Bertholdt replied.

“Do you guys have plans this weekend?” I asked them.

Reiner hummed to himself.

“Afraid so. Your brother is in town and we’ll be running around to different stores,” Bertholdt said.

“Oh right! We’re shopping for tuxes this weekend,” Reiner beamed, holding two thumbs up.

“I told you already Reiner, we’re not getting neon yellow tuxes,” Bertholdt deadpanned.

“Oh c’mon babe, those ones we saw at the store on Perch Street looked so sharp,” Reiner whined.

“I’ll think about something like that for pocket squares,” Bertholdt frowned. “Wait, I thought neon colors made your dad dizzy?”

“See, babe, this is why I have you. To remind me of stuff I should know,” Reiner winked at Bertholdt.

“How is Jovus by the way, guys? Last time you spoke about him, it sounded like he wasn’t doing so great,” I asked, wringing my hands.

“Oh, he’s fine.” Reiner clapped me on the shoulder.

“He’s more than fine,” Bertholdt added exasperatedly. “He was ice fishing in Alaska last week.”

“You’re kidding,” I gaped.

“Yeah, Bertholdt was yelling at him on the phone when he called us last Wednesday,” Reiner chuckled.

“He kept saying that Brauns are tough. I tried to reason with him. He’s nearing 70 and you’d think he’d want to take it a bit slower after being on dialysis for several months! Unbelievable,” Bertholdt huffed.

“He did stop drinking though, not that he used to drink heavily, just two fingers of whiskey after dinner, but he stopped altogether after that,” Reiner reached over and squeezed Bertholdt’s hand. “He knows his limits.”

“I still worry,” Bertholdt murmured. “Sorry, Marco, didn’t mean to unload on you.”

“Hey, I did ask, ya know,” I smiled.

“So what are you and your _muffin man_ doing this weekend?” Reiner teased.

“Oh god. Please don’t call him that in person,” I whispered. “I really thought you’d forgotten about that.”

Bertholdt laughed at my aghast expression.

I playfully swatted at Reiner’s arm. “You better not!” I repeated.

“Fine, fine, I won’t,” Reiner promised.

“I’ll make sure he holds to that,” Bertholdt nodded to me.

“Anyway, we were going to have some friends over and Jean was going to make his beef stew and Asiago Focaccia bread,” I said proudly.

“I’m drooling here, don’t do this to me, Marco,” Reiner whined.

“You’re the ones that have plans,” I teased.

“Please let us know the next time he’s cooking. I don’t care what it is, I want to be there,” Bertholdt said firmly.

“Will do,” I grinned.

* * *

I called Jean on my way home.

“Hey babe,” Jean answered. “So what’s the word on Reiner and Bertholdt?”

“They said they were busy with wedding planning, so they’d have to pass. What about Connie and Sasha?”

“They’re going to some gala at the museum Connie’s brother runs,” Jean huffed. “Connie tried putting it gently when he said to Sasha ‘I don’t wanna fucking go’. She wasn’t hearing any of it though, kept kicking up a fuss about how they never go anywhere nice together, and if they do it’s for work for the bakery.”

“Oh god,” I chuckled. “So it’ll just be us?”

“I mean, if you think you can stand my company alone for a whole weekend,” Jean sighed dramatically.

“You dork,” I grinned.

“It feels like it’s been a while since I’ve had you to myself, freckles.”

I felt my face heat up. “Jean! I’m trying to drive here.”

“So stop thinking about ravaging my naked body,” Jean teased me wickedly.

“Not helping,” I sighed.

“Just me on my knees with you pushing my face into the sheets, finger fucking me until I beg for it,” Jean panted.

“You are so lucky I don’t have you on speaker, darling,” I giggled.

“Why, are you pulled up to some old granny?”

“Not that I can tell,” I grinned, turning down onto the street where we both now lived.

“Good because I was going to go over some ideas with you about what I want to do with you this weekend.”

“Decorating for Halloween?” I asked innocently.

“Oh my god, Doodle, shut up!” Jean hissed at the dog.

“Be nice to him!”

“Is that you pulling into the driveway?”

“Maybe.”

“Well get the fuck in here and ravage my naked body then freckles,” Jean purred.

“Better have those blinds closed then, love.”

“Will do.”


	21. Domesticity is bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, just one more chapter after this one. I hope everyone's excited about seeing more of season 2 of SnK! Many apologies for such a long delay. A lot has happened in my life in the past few months, some good, some bad. But I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and I hope you all can forgive such a delay. Have a lovely day/evening whenever you all get around to reading this. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my darling [wife](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/), who serves as constant inspiration to me, along with our dear friend [Ash](http://leavesandroses.tumblr.com/) who is always brilliant (and really needs to update her fics). Another thanks to [Mila](http://absolutebeginnerthings.tumblr.com/), whose interest has never seemed to wane for this story, and I am truly grateful for your fondness of this little fic of mine. Thank you also to all the readers. I appreciate all your gentle support. Even just looking at the kudos/views count floors me at times.

"We're gonna be late, Marco!" Jean shouted from the living room. "We still need to stop at the bakery."

"It's just dinner, and it's with friends. They'll understand, Jean," I pouted as I rummaged in the drawers of my nightstand. "Have you seen my glasses?"

"Three years we've been living together, Marco. You know I carry your spare with me, now let's go."

Doodle rumbled out a weak bark.

"He'll be okay, right?"

"He's getting up there in years sure. But the vet said it was just allergies."

"You gave him his medicine, right?"

Jean feigned offense, laying a hand over his chest. "How dare you. Of course I gave our son his medicine."

"You're ridiculous, ya know that?" I grinned.

* * *

Reiner tapped his glass with a fork. "I'm so glad you all could make it tonight." Reiner paused a moment, looking fondly at Bertholdt. "I'm finally marrying my best friend, my fiancé, my everything. I know I'm kind of a goof sometimes and I can't thank you enough for agreeing to marry me." Reiner rubbed away a few tears and Bertholdt squeezed his hand.

"Thank you everyone," Bertholdt finished.

Everyone at the table began clapping or dried their eyes.

"Dessert?" Jean asked as he rolled in the cart laden with dozens of pastries and cakes. There were several trays of Indian desserts including jalebi, balushahi and gulab jamun; but for the most part it was the German sweets that were favorites of Reiner and Bertholdt. The jewel-like shades of the donauwelle and rødgrød contrasted deliciously with the golden color of the flaky crusts of the tarts and strudels.

"Thank you, Jean," Bertholdt smiled.

“Cinnamon sugar pretzels!” Sasha yelled.

“Yes Sasha, goddamn, I brought them. Sorry Bertholdt, Reiner. I know they’re not traditional but Sasha wouldn’t stop bugging me about it,” Jean groaned exasperatedly.

“No, it’s fine, we both love them,” Reiner smiled.

“But did you bring the vanilla buttercream I made specifically for this?” Sasha frowned.

“You are worse than my mom, Sasha, seriously,” Jean sighed. “Marco, if you would?”

I passed Sasha a lidded ramekin of the buttercream.

“I can die happy,” she sighed.

“Don’t go dying just yet, Sasha. Your parents are visiting next weekend. You’re not allowed leave me alone with them for the rest of my life,” Connie argued.

“You make them sound really really unpleasant, Conrad,” Sasha said around a mouthful of buttercream.

“Okay, fine. Everyone, they’re not unpleasant at all. They’re really lovely people. I just like my privacy,” Connie sighed.

“It’s less of that and more that you like walking around with no clothes on,” Sasha giggled.

“He still does that?” Reiner smirked and in turn got smacked on the arm by Bertholdt.

“Okay, but also, you go full on hostess-mode and I end up scrambling to clean the house with very little notice,” Connie grumbled as he dipped his own pretzel into the icing that Sasha didn’t seem to be sharing with anyone else.

“I’ll give you that. We need a better calendar system with them,” Sasha hummed.

For the remainder of dessert Connie argued - in the nicest way - with Bertholdt over cloud calendar systems. Afterwards Jean and I headed home.

“Tea or cocoa?” Jean asked, unlocking the door.

“Tea, with some honey please,” I murmured, kissing Jean’s cheek before taking off my shoes and greeting Doodle.

“Honey for my honey, got it.”

“You dork,” I snorted.

"C'mon, let's sit on the patio," Jean grinned, nudging me with his hip.

"You're gonna spill those," I warned him, gesturing at the mugs.

Once we were settled in with Doodle sleeping quietly on an outdoor pillow at our feet I noticed Jean looking off wistfully.

“What’s wrong babe?” I asked.

“Would you ever want to get married, Marco?” Jean still didn’t look at me. “I mean, fuck. Sorry, bad timing, right?” Jean chuckled in a way I knew was forced because of embarrassment.

“Maybe not right now, but someday I’d like to get married.”

“Yeah,” Jean sighed, smiling again.

“To me though, right?” I teased him with a straight face.

“Marco.”

“Well you never know. You could end up running away with some guy I’ve never met,” I feigned offense and turned away. “What was the name of the guy you met and had a wild affair with on a backpacking trip all the way from Spain to Turkey?”

“Eren,” Jean sighed grumpily.

“You said you guys argued the whole time,” I continued feigning offense. “But he still wanted you to meet his family.”

“Babe. Stop. Seriously, you’re killing me,” Jean pleaded genuinely.

“Well I’ll have you know!” I began. “That I had a wild affair before I met you too.”

“Oh,” Jean caught on finally. “Who was he?” he asked as he snuggled me from behind.  “Was he as handsome as me?” He grinned.

“Oh definitely, even more so in fact,” I assured him. “He was of like Idris Elba level hotness. You wouldn’t stand a chance. He’d probably seduce you too,” I giggled.

“Is this your gentle way of saying you want to have a threesome with someone? Because one, I am fine with that. And two, who did you have in mind?” Jean kissed my neck.

“Jean!” I was near scandalized. “Well, I mean, it’s not like I’ve never thought of it. What’d you call it? Spit-roasting?”

“Marco Henrik Bodt!” Jean gasped.

“What?” I shrugged. “That sounds kind of amazing actually and in that context I don’t think I’d mind in the slightest if you called me a little piggy.”

“I called you that one time, and it was meant as a term of an endearment!” Jean argued. “Also, how can you say such things in front of our child?”

“Okay now you definitely aren’t getting any tonight,” I laughed.

“So I _was_ gonna get some?”

“You dork,” I sighed, leaning over to kiss him. Jean hummed with delight and climbed into my lap.

“Would it be bad if we um…” he whispered.

“Jean. No. We are not having sex outdoors.”

“Our nearest neighbors are like a mile away,” Jean squawked.

“Yes, but I wanna make you scream and beg me to fuck you tonight. Do you really want everyone to know how much of a slut you are?” I murmured, completely red in the face. _Was this really me saying these things? Oh god._

“Fucking hell,” Jean whined, grinding his ass along the curve of my hard cock.

“Tell me how much you want it, Jean.”

“Take me to bed, Marco,” Jean pleaded softly.

I swung Jean over my shoulder and headed back inside. Doodle followed us and went right to his bed in the living room. I squeezed Jean’s ass and grinned as he squeaked.

After I laid Jean gently on the bed I undressed him slowly. A blush extended from his cheeks, down to his neck and began to spread over his chest. “Beautiful,” I whispered.

Jean bit his lip. “What are you waiting for?” he asked.

“I wanted to try something a little different,” I admitted sheepishly.

“You want to tie me up?” Jean asked hopefully.

“How? Shit. Have you been looking at my internet history, Jean? You said we weren’t going to be that kind of couple!”

“I guess you’ll have to punish me then, huh?” Jean teased, extending his wrists towards me.

“Lay down,” I frowned at him. I dug the several gauzy silk scarves I’d bought earlier in the week out from my dresser. “I’d like to blindfold you with one of these too. Is that okay?” I asked after sitting back down on the bed.

Jean nodded and moved closer to the center of the bed then leaned forward.

“Close your eyes,” I murmured and went to sit behind him. I teased his skin with the scarf, letting it slip over his nipples before I wrapped it around his head, covering his eyes and tying a knot. “It’s not too tight, is it?”

Jean shook his head. “I didn’t think you’d be up for this sort of thing,” Jean chuckled, leaning against me.

“I’m not even done yet,” I kissed his neck. “Just stop me if you don’t like something okay?”

Jean nodded.

I moved then pushed him towards the head of the bed and tied his right wrist to it. I noticed that Jean tested out the knot, pulling gently at it. I grinned. I ran my hands down his arm, over his sides and down to his hips. I spread his legs and bent his left knee. Jean’s breathing sped up, albeit quietly. I took his left hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. “I love you,” I said and tied his wrist to his ankle.

“I love you too,” Jean replied.

I sat back and admired Jean’s body, tied and at my mercy.

“How do you feel about cock rings?”

“Is this a trick question? You know I have several.”

“I was going to use a few toys on you and didn’t want you to cum right away. Because let’s be honest, you’re ready to blow your load now, aren’t you, Jean?” I was grateful that he couldn’t tell how flustered I actually was despite the sex god persona I was attempting to play.

“That obvious is it?” Jean huffed.

“Your cock is twitching and leaking so much pre cum… I’d have to be blind not to notice how wet you are for me, Jean,” I purred.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Jean teased.

“It doesn’t seem as if you dislike it though, Jean.”

I pulled out the prostate massaging plug and a leather cock ring. I sat back on the bed and lifted Jean’s cock and balls up, wrapped the cock ring around it all, and snapped it close. I lubed up the plug and teased Jean’s hole with the tip of it.

“Fuck, Marco,” Jean groaned. “You’re killing me here.”

I slid the plug in and saw that Jean was already clenching around it. “The more you clench at it the more it’s gonna tease you, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jean said breathlessly.

I got up and got undressed then laid back on the bed and kissed Jean’s spread thighs. I alternated between the left and right then kissed along the length of his cock. Jean shuddered and I saw him try to reach for my head with his bound arms.

“Suck my cock, Marco,” Jean pleaded.

Instead of a reply, I deepthroated him down to the base.

“Fuck, so good,” Jean cried out.

I laved my tongue over his length as I pulled off of his cock. I sucked gently on the head at first then added more and more pressure until Jean whined in frustration.

“Marco, don’t tease me,” Jean said.

“I’m only doing exactly what I said I was going to do. I wanted to make you beg and cry for me to fuck you.”

“I’m pretty sure it was scream and beg,” Jean argued half-heartedly.

“Scream, cry, same thing,” I grinned.

“You are more than welcome to try, Marco Bodt,” Jean quipped.

“Jean,” I groaned, “why do you bring out the worst in me?”

“Worst? I don’t know about that. Maybe if you make me cry you might change my mind.”

“So you want me to push you? Should we have some kind of code if I go too far?” I leaned back and sat down.

“You’re thinking too much about this, Marco. I’ll let you know if it’s too much. I’ll say ‘red’, how’s that?”

“Yeah, that’ll work,” I nodded.

“Good, now don’t leave me hanging here,” Jean grinned, shaking his hips back and forth.

I pushed Jean back against the pillows and teased his nipples with my teeth and fingers. He shuddered beneath my touch.

“More,” Jean pleaded, banging his head against the headboard. “I’m not gonna break, Marco.”

I tugged at one of his nipples with my teeth, grinning as Jean let out a delightful cry. I pulled back,  stroked Jean’s cock slowly and got myself comfortable. I kept my eyes on him, his movements, his body. I jerked him off almost lazily for so long I simply lost track of time, pausing briefly now and again to apply more lube to my hand. It was a thrill having Jean in my grasp this way.

Jean’s legs shook when my hand finally picked up speed. I decided to stop my movements.

“Fuck,” Jean grunted. “Please don’t stop.”

I grinned, more than pleased at how this was turning out. I  pulled my hand away from his cock and instead ran my fingers along his inner thighs. Jean’s ass clenched continuously at the plug, the stimulation only added to the sweet torture. I removed the cock ring and just sat back and watched as Jean worked himself up again.

“Jean,” I said sharply. “Slow down.”

Jean nodded, taking a breath to breathe deeply. Slowly. “You’re really killing me here, freckles,” he chuckled.

“I thought that was the whole point of this?” I grinned and began to gently massage his balls. “You said that I should try my best to make you cry.”

Jean cried out and his hips rocked up, searching for my touch.

“How am I doing?” I teased and begun to stroke his cock again, more firmly this time.

“Pretty good,” he sighed happily.

I continued jerking him off until I heard his breath begin to hitch, pulling my hand away immediately.

“Fuck!” Jean whined pitifully.

I waited until Jean had gathered himself to begin again, my grip tighter this time, quicker. I watched Jean get closer and closer to coming, his body nearly fully tense when I again pulled my hand away.

“No,” he sobbed. “Please, Marco, let me cum.”

“Not yet, Jean. I’m not done,” I said harshly and shook my head. “You haven’t cried nearly enough to convince me to let you cum yet.”

“Fuck,” Jean whined, waiting for me to start again.

Instead I leaned down and kissed at his inner thighs, where his legs met his body, my hair teased at the sensitive flesh of his cock.

Jean’s body jerked up off the bed. I sat back up and slapped the places my lips had just been. I watched Jean’s stomach tighten up, his body trembling as he came all over himself.

“Pain gets you off?” I asked in quiet awe.

“I’m sorry,” Jean said between gasping breaths.

In a fit of inspiration, I began to stroke his spent cock. Jean writhed in my grip, his back and body tried to arch away from the overstimulation.

“Please stop,” Jean moaned.

“I can’t help but think you want me to continue though. You said that you’d say something different if you actually _do_ want me to stop. But you aren’t saying that word right now. You don’t really want me to stop, do you, Jean?”

Jean’s face switched between expressions of pleasure, relief, euphoria, and grimaces of pain.

“Do you, Jean?” I repeated.

Jean shook his head, beyond words at this point it seemed.

The tighter  I squeezed at the tip of his cock, the better the sounds Jean made. It was truly entertaining. In that moment I thought very little of my own pleasure at all, instead more than content to try and wring another orgasm out of Jean.

“Are you gonna cum again for me, Jean?”

Jean shook his head, tears now soaked the blindfold.

“Aw, why not?”

“I can’t,” he cried, his body still shaking violently from overstimulation.

“You can at least try, can’t you?” I asked encouragingly.

Jean hesitated a moment so I teased his balls with my free hand.

“You can try, right, Jean?” I repeated.

“I’ll try,” he whimpered.

“Good boy.” The words that had tumbled from my mouth seemed to have an immediate effect on Jean.

His whimpers and cries grew louder. Jean began to stretch towards me, almost begging silently for me to touch him more.

“Wanna cum,” he murmured.

I untied his arm from the bedpost and pulled Jean into my lap.

“You like it when I tell you that you’re a good boy, Jean?”

Jean nodded in reply, the noises from him little more than a shuddering breaths.

I kissed his neck and instead this time used some of his own cum to lubricate the movement of my hand over his cock.

I continued jerking off Jean until he was sobbing into my neck, his untied hand clenched tightly against my chest as he came a second time.

Neither of us broke the silence with anything but heaving breaths to try and calm ourselves down for quite some time.

“Red for sure this time though,” Jean giggled, pulling off the blindfold once his breathing had evened out.

“Let me untie you there,” I gestured at his leg and smiled.

“Thanks.” Jean pulled out the plug and set it gently onto a tissue I’d placed on the nightstand.

“I’m gonna grab you something to drink, okay, babe?” I asked.

Jean nodded as I padded off to the kitchen.

“I’m not doing anything else tonight, Marco Bodt!” Jean shouted at me.

I giggled and walked back to our bedroom. I passed Jean a glass of cucumber water with a straw.

“Better?” I asked.

“Clean me off, please?”

“Of course,” I nodded and kissed his cheek.

“I love you,” Jean murmured.

“I love you too.”

“And by the way,” Jean began. “I only know what you were looking at on your computer because you didn’t close the tab right. You have your browser to pick up where you left off, and that’s where you left off before I used it.”

“Oh my god!” I chuckled. “So you weren’t surprised _at all_ , it all makes sense now. I’m onto you, Jean.”

“Better than off me, I guess?”

I shot him a confused glance.

“Not my best quip, but cut me some slack. Some sex demon was in here just now imitating my boyfriend and sucked the life out of me. Twice. You let them have it when you see them, Marco,” Jean frowned a little before laughing.

“Go to sleep, you dork,” I laughed, covering him with a blanket.


	22. On My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay folks, hope you enjoy. I honestly doubt I'll ever do anything other than one-shots for the foreseeable future, but who knows!

The sound of the door shutting spurred me into action. Marco usually takes Doodle on a twenty minute walk in the morning. So… twenty minutes to get everything ready. No time for a shower, so I raked my fingers through my hair trying to tame it down. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and made tea. After loading the car I sat in the sunroom going over a list of things in my head of what I wanted to say, how I wanted it all to play out. I wracked my brain trying to imagine what Marco would say, how he’d react.

“You awake muffin-man?” Marco asked from the front door.

“Back here,” I called and stood up.

“So where are we going today?”

“For a drive,” I say cryptically.

Marco raises a brow skeptically.

“It’s a beautiful autumn day out, I thought it’d be nice to see all the leaves.”

“What’s this about Jean?” Marco narrowed his eyes at me.

“Fine, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I wanted to take you on a picnic.”

“So all that food you made for ‘catering’ was actually for a picnic for us?”

“Yeah”

“That was a lot of food, Jean.”

“Point being?”

“This is how you get ants,” Marco teased.

“Hush you. Can you put Doodle in the car? I gotta pee.”

“Yeah, fine,” Marco yawned. 

* * *

 

“All set?” I asked after buckling my seatbelt.

“Yeah. So what’s the occasion, Jean? Our anniversary isn’t for another month,” Marco asked.

“I wanted to de-stress a little. Work’s been a bit crazy since Sasha’s in her last trimester and Connie is panicking enough for both of them. His mom calls him every day asking if they need help. He actually went off on her. I was shocked. Sasha wasn’t having it though. She smacked him upside the head and took the phone and smoothed things over with Mama Springer. I’ve only seen her a few times in the last couple years but I know better than to make her angry. Connie got into it with her one time when he was still in college, he told me about it. He said that she was disappointed and felt betrayed that her son that she’s done so much for her would disrespect her that way; he said that the shame he felt was extremely humbling.”

“Sounds pretty overwhelming. Reiner’s been up late every night with their new baby girl. Bertholdt sleeps right through her wailing. They’re both pretty happy though. I’m not sure if I’d have enough patience with a partner if they weren’t as committed to something like raising a child and all the aspects of it; pair that with a lack of good sleep, forget it. I’d snap every chance I’d get. I don’t hold it against Bertholdt, I just know that it’s not something I could handle alone the way Reiner seems happy to,” Marco smiled wanly.

“Do you ever want kids, Marco?”

“I dunno. Maybe someday. I’m pretty satisfied with the way things are. Are you?”

“Yeah. I’m happy,” I grinned.

We arrived at the park and as much as I protested, Marco didn’t let me carry all the food out to our picnic spot.

“There’s just too much food, Jean,” Marco huffed.

“You’re right,” I chuckled, leading Doodle away from the car, the leash firmly in hand.

I set out Doodle’s bowl of food while Marco and I settled in. I opened the first basket, and pushed it towards him.

“I can’t believe you remembered,” Marco giggled.

“Fried chicken, potato salad, corn on the cob and doritos,” I nodded.

“It’s what my mom would always pack when we went to the beach!” Marco beamed. “I didn’t even see you make any of this stuff! I didn’t even smell the chicken. I definitely would have smelled it. You sneaky fucker.”

“Well the stuff you did see me make was the things my mom would make for us when we went on picnics with my dad. I mean, I only saw him a few times, but they’re nice memories.”

“I’m glad,” Marco hummed and held my hand.

After we ate, I pulled out a pear and apple pie and cut us both a slice, topped it with whipped cream and passed Marco a plate.

“Marco,” I began. “I know I said that I was satisfied with things as they are, but I’m not. Not really.”

Marco raised an eyebrow and I could see he was troubled. I pressed on.

“You mean more to me than anyone else in the world. You’re my favorite person, my best friend. And I’d like it if we-”

“I’m not breaking up with you, Jean Kirschstein. If that’s the beginnings of a breakup speech it’s the worst ever, it sounds more like a proposal than anything else,” Marco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“That’s because it is,” I said, pulling out the ring I’d kept in my pocket. “Now are you gonna let me finish, dammit?”

Marco bit back a laugh and nodded. “I suppose,” he said.

“I’d like it if we could spend the rest of our lives together. Till we’re old and gray, and even if we only end up raising dogs instead of kids, that is more than enough for me, because I’ll have you. I’d ask for nothing more from this life.”

“Ugh,” Marco groaned. “This means we’re gonna have to plan a wedding, doesn’t it?”

“Does that mean you’re saying yes?”

“Isn’t that obvious? God, Jean, use your noodle.”

Doodle picked up his head, and I scratched him behind the ears. “He said noodle, not Doodle,” I whispered, kissing Doodle on the head.

* * *

  _(Many years later)_

 

“Goddammit,” I muttered at my reflection.

“What is it, Jean?” Marco asked, leaning against the bathroom door.

“I’m going gray.”

"And?”

“Means I’m getting old, Marco,” I groused.

“So am I though. Is that a problem for you or something?” Marco giggled, poking at my sides.

“Knock that off,” I chuckled, then sighed. “Not really a problem, just thought it’d wait til my late fifties, not my mid forties.”

“Genetics is the problem,” Marco grinned.

“Fuck, you’re right,” I whined. “My mom started getting gray hair in her forties too.”

“Probably because you were a little shit.”

“Hey! I resemble that remark!” I said, feigning insult.

“I’m glad we agree then,” Marco said, kissing my cheek.

“God, I just hope I keep my hairline. Some of my mom’s cousins’ hairlines are fucking jacked. At that point I really don’t know why you just wouldn’t go bald instead.”

“Well, thankfully my hairline is likely to be tight well past my eighties. Both my grandfathers passed away with thick and full hair.”

“Asshole,” I muttered.

“And paired with my eternal baby face, you’ll be accused of cradle robbing soon enough,” Marco said happily.

“The worst. You’re the worst,” I frowned.

“But you still married me,” Marco grinned, putting his hands on his hips after swatting my ass. “Now let’s go. We’re gonna be late.”

“Does it really matter?”

“Reiner and Bertholdt finally opened their store, the one they’ve wanted to do for so long--”

“An adult toy store,” I added.

“Still though, it’s just dinner and this business venture of theirs is something they’ve always wanted to do, and now that their daughter is older it won’t be as awkward.”

“She’s eighteen, isn’t she?” I asked, tucking in my dress shirt.

“Nineteen, but still a little awkward,” Marco shrugged, leaning over to tuck in the back of my shirt for me.

“God, we really are getting old,” I grumbled.

“Not too old though. Still don’t need Viagra.” Marco pressed himself against my back and slid his hands down my chest, stopping to grip my cock over the top of my pants with both hands.

“You’re the worst. Who the fuck did I marry?” I ask feigning shock.

“Someone who learned pretty early on that you get off on pain and humiliation…” Marco giggled. “And when I think of all the times you heckled the shit out of Reiner and Bertholdt for being into that.”

“I know, I know,” I grumbled.

Marco nibbled my earlobe “Pathetic,” he hissed.

“Baaaaabe! Don’t do this to me!” I whined, covering my face with both hands.

“We’re gonna be late, Jean,” Marco called, already halfway out the house.

“That son of a bitch,” I muttered. “I’m gonna get you back, you know!” I yelled.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated. You can find me on tumblr [here](http://torturous-daydreams.tumblr.com/).


End file.
